Young Justice: Arashikage
by Namikaze09
Summary: Naruto won the battle but lost everything in the process. On death's door,Madara used the last of his strength and sent Naruto to a dimension where heroes and villans clash and a place where he can start a new life. .
1. Birth of Arashikage pt 1

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey Folks I'm here with another fic based off of an idea I got from my fellow author VFSNAKE who is famous for his strong and badass Naruto Fics. I've been having this idea stuck in my head for quite awhile and I wanted to give it a shot and see how it goes. Also this will be a harem fic like my others but it won't be the girls instantly falling for Naruto. Also Naruto will be a grey character in this fic so he'll more than likely be an Anti-Hero (a hero with no boundaries when it comes to crimes) a thief (like Red X) and an Assassin. **

**All and all, he'll be like Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja gaiden shinobi wise but he'll still be able to use Chakra and Sage mode since he really wouldn't be Naruto without it. Any way I hope you all like this Naruto Young Justice fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, Young Justice, or any other part of DC except for the OC Characters, Weapons, and Bloodlines I created.**

**Birth of Arashikage pt. 1**

**Metropolis**

**S.T.A.R. Lab **

Walking through the hallway was the member of the bio-engineering and tech division is Yuriko Okina, graduate of the Royal University in Star City. She graduated in honors, gaining her Associates and Bachelors in Biology and Computer Engineering in her second year. She is a Japanese American whose father is a retired Black Ops in the Marines and her mother was a Radiologist who graduated from Pheonix University.

She was currently checking out the tasks she completed from a tech book. "Okay so all I have to do now is the firewall for the super computer and" She never got to finish due to the fact that when she passed the Robo-tech room the sound of static was heard in the room and after that, the sound of a crash and a person grunting was heard. Yuriko jump back a little as she heard the crash through the door with a surprised look on her face. When the flash dies down she heard someone groaning in the room and knew none of the tech officials were in there and her eyes narrow so she presses a small device on her belt and it blinks red. She slowly approached the door with caution and was on full alert.

She places her hand on the knob and slowly opens the door. Yuriko manage to open it halfway and poked her head inside only to let out a gasp at what she saw. In the Tech room where Robot parts scattered the floor was a male. He had shoulder length wild spiky blonde hair with two bangs on the sides of his head. He was wearing what appeared to be a short sleeved long white coat over a dark green flak jacket (like the one Kakashi wears) with a black shirt and black pants with what appeared to be black ANBU styled combat boots with the soles missing.

On the coat were red and gold flames with the Kanji Rokudaime Hokage and Nidaime Rikudo Sennin going down the back of it. It also had the five kanji for the elements fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind in a complete circle and in their respective color and in the middle of the circle was the black and white circular pattern for Yin and Yang on it with the kanji in black and white. Behind the coat was a type of Japanese conical hat that was red with the kanji for fire on it.

Attached to the coat were three large scrolls that had different colors on the ends. The top one was black, the second one green, and the last one red and lastly he was wearing black fingerless gloves. Yuriko fully opened the door and walked forward, but paused in her steps when she saw his condition. His pants, flak jacket, and coat were torn, tattered, and from the looks of it, he was bleeding in several areas of his body. The most noticeable was the left chest area above his heart where blood was leaking out and well as the blood dripping from the side of his lip.

"Oh my god..." Yuriko whispered and rushed to his side and kneeled down. The unknown blonde slightly lifted his head, revealing that he had deep blue eyes with the pupils being slit and had canines jutting from his upper lip. His face was sharp and angular with no form of baby fat and from the looks of it, appeared to be 16. He tried to get back on his feet but was staggering a little so Yuriko helped him up by putting his right arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Th-thank... you." He said in a raspy voice but then coughed out some blood from his lip.

"Hey take it easy now." Yuriko said as she carefully led him out of the room and rushing towards them were security guards.

"Professor Okina we got your silent alarm are you alri-" The first guards stopped his sentence and looked at the Blonde teen she was helping and saw his blood dripping on the floor. "Never mind we have to get him to the medical ward." The second guard went to help Yuriko with the teen while the first one pulls out walkman calling for a medical unit not noticing that their visitor lost conciousness.

**Two days Later**

Yuriko was heading towards the recovery room where her 'guest from two days ago was recovering. After they got him out of his torn clothes and placed his gear like those scrolls in the security room, the medical team proceeded to treat his injuries but when they did, every injury, including the major one in his chest healed instantly. Some of the members in the science division were wondering if he was a meta human or an alien with incredible healing abilities.

When they wanted an explanation on how he got into the Robo-tech Center, Yuriko answered by stating she didn't fully know due to the fact that she was going through her tasks for the day and as she passed the room there was a flash of white light and his crashing into the floor and was a bloody mess. So the director decided that they should wait until he wakes up.

She made her way to the room he was recovering and when she entered, saw him sitting on top of the bed in the lotus position meditating. He had bandages wrapped around his upper body, and parts of his shoulders and arms and was wearing a pair of black pajama pants. "You're awake I see? How are you doing?" Yuriko asked as she gently closed the door.

"Better, thank you for asking." The blonde replied back. "By any chance do you know where those three scrolls are?"

"Yes we have them in hold at the security department why?" Yuriko asked.

"Would it be possible for someone to bring them back to me? Everything I hold is in them including my clothes. By the way I'm Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied to Yuriko.

"I'm Yuriko Okina, the one who found you barely alive in that room and yes I can have someone from security bring you your things. Are you hungry by any chance? You must be hungry from your recovery for the last two days." She offered and that was when Naruto fully turned around.

"Yes if it's not too much trouble." He asked smiling a little.

"No trouble at all." She then exited out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. _"Crap i forgot to ask him what he actually likes. Oh well I guess I'll just give hill a little of everything."_ Meanwhile, Naruto laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering how he got here. The last thing he remembered was when he was fighting Sasuke and Kabuto while the other Shinobi from the alliance forces were fighting of the Gedo Mazo. He manage to kill Sasuke with a trench knife to the skull and kills Kabuto with the toad mouth trap jutsu he learned from his godfather Jiraiya.

After that he engaged Madara in combat and manage to destroy the Gedo Mazo Statue and absorbs the other eight biju into his body, reforming the Jubi but due to a new version of the shiki fuin he and Jiraya created from Minato's and Kushina's notes on seals, he assimilated the jubi into his soul, becoming the 2nd holder of the Ten Tailed Jubi like his ancestor did and defeated Madara with an Elemental Rasenshuriken Imari (Menacing Ball), before he could finish the man off, the dying Uchiha used his Jikukan (Space/Time) jutsu that opened a rip in the fabric of time and space. After that, he saw a flash and crashed into a room full of strange devices. "Shikamaru was right my life is so troublesome."

Yuriko came back to the room with several food boxes and offered them to Naruto. As soon as he was finished she was stumped that he was able to consume that much food despite his appearance. After that, one of the guards brought the three scrolls from the security department. "Sorry about that. I was born with a large stamina affinity that I inherited from my mother so I tend to eat a lot." He apologized while the trays of food were piled up on the table. He had removed the bandages from his body revealing his lean and toned figure that had no form of scars whatsoever and put on a pair of dark blue pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

"Oh don't worry about it. High metabolism isn't an issue with S.T.A.R. labs food supply. Anyhow I'd like to ask you a few question regarding your appearance here Naruto." Kimiko asked the blonde shinobi who looked up at her. She had jet black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and had two bangs framing her face. Her eyes were jade green and wore a black dress shirt with a V neck collar and a purple skirt that stopped above her knees and over it she wore a lab coat.

"How I got here?" He asked while rubbing the back of his for a few minutes wondering if he should lie or not but decided not to since he didn't know where he was exactly. "Call it crazy but a few days ago I was in the middle of the war fighting a madman who wanted to revive a demon and use its powers to take over the world through an illusion using the moon as the catalyst for it to work. The demon's body was defeated by my ancestor, who defeated this demon once by sealing it into his body and before his death, separated its power and create nine demons from it and sealed its body by creating the moon. Long story short, one of his son's descendants wanted to gain the power he had but had to face an army of ninja in order to get me and the other vessel for the eighth demon while I contained the ninth.He gained the eight and I fought him in a fight that lasted for 5 days straight. The rest before I killed him is a blank."

Yuriko remained silent as he explained himself and brushed a bang back. "That's quite a story." That was all she said which made Naruto's eye brows rise into his hair.

"So you believe me?" He asked with an incredulous expression on his face and she smiled.

"Trust me when I say I'm native to the supernatural and other things such as parallel dimensions, aliens, and time traveling." She replied back and had compose herself from laughing due to the fact that he blinked in confusion.

"Aliens? I'm familiar with some of the technology that is in this room but Aliens? You mean like demons?" Naruto asked.

"In a way yes young man." Naruto and Yuriko turned their heads to see the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs Gary Slate, Son of the late Garrison Slate who was the founder of S.T.A.R. labs. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt and white tied with black snake skin dress shoes. He had dirt blonde hair that was slick back and wore a pair of glasses. "In this dimension, creatures like aliens and demons do exist. My name is Gary Slate, the CEO of this worldwide company."

"Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you." Naruto replied back. That was when Yuriko realized that he said shinobi.

"Naruto you said you were from a world where Shinobi rule correct?" She asked the blonde who nodded. "So that would make you one as well right? I mean judging from your physique you look like you could give an All Star Athlete a run for his money. Also on your coat it had the Kanji for Rokudaime Hokage I believe. Why is that?"

"Oh that? Well in my world there were five major nations based off of the five elements fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. The villages were ruled by Ninja who were known as the Kage. The Kage was considered to be the strongest ninja in his or her village and they are in charge of the military operations as well as government in their village with countless ninja under their rule. They were the Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage. I was the Rokudaime or Sixth Hokage for my village that was called Konoha or leaf village." He answered while they remained silent.

"I know it sounds farfetched but I was the youngest Kage in my village aside from my dad to be given the title. My best friend Gaara who was the Kazekage around the same time I was and four out of my five relatives were also Hokage during their reigns." He finished.

Gary rubbed his chin in thought and then smiles. "Very interesting that someone as young as you was a leader over not just a village but an army of assassins. Must've been one heck of a life." He stated while Naruto nods in agreement. "So do you have any other way of getting back home?" Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Sadly no. I was sent here through a time space technique that's irreversible so I can't go back." He said solemnly. "But enough about my past, where am I exactly?" Naruto asked Yuriko.

"You're currently on a planet called Earth. Here we do have a military but they're divided into several branches and our technology is highly advanced especially with the alien technology we gained over the years." She Explained.

"Wow. Now I'm starting to get interested. I may not know anything about aliens but I think I can give this new world a shot and see what it has to offer. Besides I think this beats living in world filled with countless violence, war, and bloodshed." Naruto replied and the other had pleased looks on their faces.

"Well then Naruto you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like until you find your place in this world." Gary stated and looked at Yuriko. "Yuriko if it's not a problem I'd like for you to get him up to date on everything he needs to know about our planet. I need to head back to the Facility in Okinawa Japan because we've been having issues with property getting stolen by certain organizations and they need me there to get the security update. Once again it was a pleasure meeting you Naruto and I wish you luck." He said before exiting out of the door.

Throughout the day Naruto met some of Yuriko's fellow colleagues as well as got a tour around the facility so that he would know which places to access and which ones were prohibited for certain staff members to enter. During his stay there, he read up about the modern world he was living in and learning the basics in using devices like computers, cell phones, etc with a little help from the shadow clones of course. Needless to say that Naruto was extremely interested in this world.

As night time hit, the facility was barely lit but in the shadows, several figures dressed in black were zipping across the darkness avoiding the security that was patrolling the area. They then hopped across the rooftop, avoiding the spotlights that roamed across the roofs. They stopped at a window and the first one pulled out what appears to be a glass cutter. "Our objective is to take out Yuriko Okina and anyone who crosses us. Remember to stay silent and stick to the shadows." The leader of the group instructed as he cut the glass carefully and they silently hopped into the living quarters of the building.

Yuriko was in her office finishing setting up some schematics for the marine biology S.T.A.R. facility in Memphis Tennessee. After sending it she yawns and stretches a little before brushing a bang back. "Phew. Got that done. Jared better be thankful I was able to finalize this before the week ended." She muttered and switched the monitor of her computer off.

Naruto was in a spare that was in the living quarters of the facility where some of the scientists live. It was decent and around the size of an duplex apartment with a bathroom, a bedroom, small kitchen, living area, and the basic accessories. Naruto was sleeping soundly in the bed but then his eye snapped open and he shot out of his bed with just a black sleeveless shirt and dark grey sweatpants.

He looked around his place for a minute and frowned. " Looks like there are some intruders in the facility." He opened up his closet where his gear was and grabbed a pair of black and white sneakers, a Ninjato (The one the ANBU wield), and one of his weapon pouches and then flickers out of the room.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yuriko rushed out of the door holding onto her bleeding arm due to the fact that she was hit by one of the assassin's shuriken. Made a bee line to the left to avoid a volley of shuriken the hit the wall and ran down the hall way. She saw one of the labs was open and ran into the room, closing it behind her and then locking it. As she did something hit the door making her stumble back, panting heavily.

She looked around for an escape route in the lab only to find none and the window was definitely out of the question. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the door break and splinter and slowly backed away but before the door was knocked off its hinges the sound of a blade cutting through flesh was heard and a bloodcurdling scream entered her ear. That was when the sound of blades clashing, fists and feet hitting bodies and crashes were heard.

That was when the body of one of the assassins came flying into the lab destroying the door and slamming into the wall hard enough to leave and imprint and cracks in the wall before he slid down and collapsed onto the ground. Yuriko looked around frantically for anything that would help her escape and saw a broomstick and grabbed it as another shadowed figure walked into the room wielding a blade. She closed her eyes and swung at the assailants head only for him to duck and raised it over her head in an attempt to bash his head in.

"Wait Yuriko-san it's me!" Naruto said bringing his hand in front of her. She stopped her attack and opened her eyes only to see a surprised Naruto who was wielding a Ninjato that had blood dripping of the edge.

"N-Naruto?" she dropped the broom and rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug, making him blink in surprise. "Oh thank god you got here." She replied in relief while the teenage Kage pats her back with his free arm until they pulled away from each other. Naruto's ears twitched and a frown formed on his face. "What is it?" Naruto made a shushing gesture with his finger and pulls her to the wall .

"There's more coming. Just stay still." He said while sheathing his weapon and then going though some hand seals.

Meanwhile the remaining five assassins were sprinting towards the area where they heard a fight occurred. They stopped in their tracks when they saw their comrades who were either lying down in a puddle of their own blood with fatal slash wounds as well as some being embedded into the wall by shuriken or kunai. "What happened here?" The leader asked until they heard groaning. One of the assassins staggered out of the lab and collapsed onto the ground with shuriken and kunai embedded into his back.

They sprinted towards the lab room and entered only to see no one in there but cautiously walked into the place just to be sure only for the room to ripple and transform into what appeared to be a room made of pink flesh. "What the?" One of the assassins said and tried to move to find his feet trapped a sticky pink substance.

"What is this stuff?" the other struggled to get out but it was to no avail as the pink flesh engulfed their legs. Naruto and Yuriko appeared and said blonde was on one knee with both palms on the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)." Naruto stated while the female professor looked at the place with an awed expression on her face.

"Sugoi (Amazing) I've never seen anything like this in my life." She said while Naruto stood up.

"Welcome assassins into the stomach of the Fire Breathing Toad of Mt. Myoboku. I would advise you not to upset his stomach as it is very sensitive and being devoured by stomach acid is not the kind of death you would want." Naruto stated as green slime dripped from the ceiling and when it landed on one of the desks, it instantly melted and was reduced into nothing.

Yuriko saw this and paled a little at what happened. "Relax Yuriko-san. This technique is under my full control so you don't have to worry about getting hurt." Naruto assured her and looked at the other assassins. "But the others... well they've just reduced themselves to being toad bait." He clapped his hands together and they were ensnared by flesh tendrils and slammed into the wall while the blonde walked towards them.

"Now then let's see since I only need one of you alive, the rest of you are expendable so goodbye." The remaining four were sucked into the flesh and struggled to get out only to fail and disappear into the flesh. The remaining member of the group was horrified as he saw his comrades get sucked into the fleshy substance and looked back at Naruto who now had a sadistic smile on his face. "I hope you're feeling talkative assassin." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

During the interrogation, Naruto found out that the assailant and his former team were soldiers trained by an organization that was known as the League of Shadows, a criminal and terrorist organization, focusing on extortion, manipulation and power-broking. They were hired to assassinate Yuriko by someone from a rival company called Lex Corp. Afterwards, the assassin was apprehended by the security guards and the security was upgraded for the rest of the night.

**Unknown Location**

"So your assassins have failed to take out Professor Okina?" A figure in the shadows asked.

"It would appear so. Failure such as this is not tolerated in the organization. I already have my men apprehending the survivor and he will suffer greatly for this." Another voice replied.

"It matters not." The figure said. "I did not expect them to succeed in the mission since it's more than likely S.T.A.R. Labs hired someone from the Justice League to assist them." The other person shook his head.

"I'm afraid this wasn't the Justice League's doing. Most of my men were killed during their infiltration and no one in the organization has the resolve to kill. This was done by someone who was trained in the same manner my soldiers are." A screen appeared before them and showed Naruto taking out the League of Shadows assassins like they were trainees.

The first figure looked at the fight with wide eyes and they narrow. "He fights like"

"A League of Shadow Assassin yes. He took them out easily, going as far as to kill them. That's something the justice league doesn't have the guts to do no matter what the situation is. That boy could become a powerful ally or a great threat." The other figure nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Should we assemble a squad to 'recruit' him?" The second figure shook his head.

"At the moment no as we don't know what he's fully capable of doing yet. Once we've gained enough info we can give him an invite but for now we'll watch from the shadows." He answered.

"And should he refuse your offer?" The first figure asked and the answer to his question was the other figure smiling.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination." He answered and that as when the screen went black.

**And Cut! Here's the Prologue for my first Naruto Young Justice Fic. I'll be crossing this over with parts of the Justice League and Teen Titans. I hope you guys like how this started off because it will keep getting better and better. Also I am working on the chaps for my other fics I've just been real busy school and my new job so I don't get as much free time as I use but that won't slow me down. Until next time Peace Out Folks^^.**


	2. Birth of Arashikage pt 2

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey Folks I'm back with another chapter for Young Justice Arashikage. If you're all wondering about Naruto's skill level he is on par with most of the members of the Justice League. When against someone like superman he'd more than likely use sage mode and the Onmyo Rinnegan (The True Form of the Rinnegan which I made up) if he has too. Now then here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or DC except for the OC Characters, techniques, bloodlines, and weapons I created.**

**Chapter 2: Birth of Arashikage pt. 2 **

**Abandoned Power Station**

Three humanoid combat robots who were wielding gun arms were stalking around silently in the power station, hunting for someone in the barely lit room. Bullets littered the ground as were the sliced and static emitting parts of the robots that have fallen by the unknown assailant. As the robots analyzed the wreckage, they noticed that they were sliced apart by a single edged blade. They made their way to a passage way with three areas to enter. They each separated and walked towards a different entrance, unknown to the fact that a figure was crouching down on a support beam with glowing red eyes was watching them and then flickered away.

The first COMBOT (That's what I'm gonna name them from now on) made its way into the middle passageway staying on full alert, scanning the area for any threat. As it moved passed some large cargo boxed a shadowed figure landed behind it. The COMBOT instantly reacted by swinging its massive right arm at the assailant only for the target to draw what looked like a katana (like the one Raiden has in metal gear rising) and simply hacked the arm off, causing sparks and machine parts to fly out.

It attempted to aim its gun arm at him only for the figure to perform spinning slash, cutting off the other arm and then kicks the bot hard into the chest, leaving a deep dent in it, and sends it crashing into the cargo boxes and reducing them to splinters. The figure flicks the oil off the blade and fades into the shadows.

The other COMBOT was walking on a large conveyer belt with red metal kegs in different areas. As it continued to walk forward, a shadow was leaping over it and the bot reacted by aiming its arm up and fired at the assailant. The bullets kit several of the red kegs and they exploded into a fiery blazed. The bot stopped firing and looked around for its target only for a volley of baseball sized shuriken (the ones used in Ninja Assassins) to ascend towards the humanoid bot and tore it to shreds.

The now shredded robot stumbled back from the assault while its attacker descended with his katana raised and slices the COMBOT in half. The robot falls backwards and hits the ground with a thud. The remaining COMBOT lands into the area and proceeds to fire at the target as well. The intruder reacted by easily deflecting the bullets with its blade with the slashes looking merely like blurs. The bot stop firing as bullets littered the floor in front of its target.

The figure's glowing red eyes were aimed at the COMBOT who was now charging at him and said unknown attacker dashes towards the charging bot. They both swing their weapons at the same time and were on opposites sides with the shadowed figure having his blade drawn out and the both with its enlarged fist sticking outward as well. They remained still for a few minutes until static escaped from the bot's armor and it fell apart into metal chunks.

"_Level 5 training sequence complete. Disengaging Power Station Protocol."_ A female computerized voice said. The area around them started to de-digitize into small particles of data until a room covered in white appeared and a one way mirror that the observers can see through.

Standing in the room was the figure who was wearing what looked like an exosuit that was black, silver, and red (description of it is on my profile) wielding the same blade from last time. The figure lets out a sigh and presses a switch on the side of the mask which hisses as it deactivates. It is then pulled off, revealing the features of none other than a 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who then exited out of the room and headed towards the observer center.

Yuriko was currently inspecting the blue prints for the experimental exosuit that she was working on for the past six months. After the incident in metropolis, Gary had Yuriko transferred over to the Weapon's Tech Facility in Tokyo, Japan and requested that Naruto tag along with her. She wanted to protest at first but the CEO insisted on this since the League of Shadows was out to kill her and never know when they'd strike again.

Naruto agreed to be her body guard until this issue settled down since he was capable of being in more than one place thanks to the Kage Bunshin Technique. So from there on, Naruto learned more in how to use the advanced technology of his new home and had to admit he was very intrigued since the technology here was way more advanced than the tech in his world with snow country/spring country being the most advanced.

Naruto actually had a prototype chakra armor he got as a gift from Koyuki after defeating Dotou and saving her country and let Yuriko and the other scientists use it for their projects in making exosuits for the special ops divisions in the military in order to lower casualty rates and said former Kage assisted in testing the projects through combat simulations test in the VR Training Modulator.

As Yuriko continued to look at the schematics of the suit the slide door opened and Naruto walked in with the HF Blade sheathed and his helmet under his arm. "So how did this one do Naruto?" Yuriko asked as she turned around in her chair with one leg crossed over the other.

"Better than the last two since it's more comfortable and doesn't chafe. Remind me to thank Takashi for adding the cybernetic cells since it doesn't put a lot of pressure on the body like the others do." Naruto answered as he flexed his gloved hand. " Functions worked properly too. No sound emitted whatsoever when I was moving and the same with the helmet." He said and spun the head gear around on his index finger.

"That's good to hear. Normally it would taken us 4 years to get the designs, blueprints, and countless testing completed but thanks to that armor you gave us, we'll be able to start making the first sets in less than a year." She said back with a pleased expression on her face.

"Hey I aim to please. There have been a lot of raids lately and mostly from members of the Yakuza since they've been trying to ransack the trucks and sell them off to the lesser gangs on the streets." He stated while folding his arms. Yuriko sighs and rubs her temples in a frustrated manner.

"Yeah but they have lessen thanks to you dealing with them. I don't think they want to bury anymore of their men after you were through with them." Naruto on the other hand scoffs and sits down in an empty chair.

"Too true. Well I'm gonna go get out of this suit before I go explore around the city for a little bit."

"Okay but be sure to keep your comm. link on." She instructed.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically which made her chuckle until the slide doors closed behind him.

**Tokyo**

It was now night time in Tokyo and Naruto was in the same outfit he wore when he first appeared in S.T.A.R. labs, wearing his kage hat, and crouching down on a lamp post, watching the people and vehicles moving about. So far he's already had to take out a couple of thugs and some Yakuza who were attempting to get protection money from store owners and stopped a few bank heists though it wasn't anything too major since it wasn't any of the major banks.

" 'Sigh' great now I'm bored. Taking down street thugs and Yakuza's is not all that cracked up to be. At least during the safeguards I had to avoid being bullets and blow up cards." He muttered to himself until his comm. link beeps. He clicks the blue tooth on his right ear. "What's up Yuriko?"

"Bad news Naruto. Someone manage to break into the facility and stole some blue prints to that exosuit you were testing for us as well as some disks that have the schematics for COMBOTS. The intruder manage to knock out all of the guards and disable the COMBOTS without raising the alarm."

"Really well who it was couldn't have gotten away too far since I'm close to the" He suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye and saw a figure leaping from the rooftops in a quick manner. "Never mind, I think I found our assailant. I'll contact you back once I've caught this person." He clicks his blue tooth off and flickers away.

Said assailant was sprinting across the rooftop looking left and right to see if anyone is following her but then she was forced to leap back due to the fact that a kunai with a tag on it landed in front of her. She turned around to see Naruto who appeared a few feet away from her. The person was dressed in what appeared to be a sneaking suit that hugged her figure with a silver utility belt, grey boots, and gloves (similar to the outfit Slade wears in teen titans). She had two katana strapped to her back in an x formation. On her head was a mask that was autumn orange on the right side and black on the left side and covered half of her face. Long white hair that stopped to the middle of her back stuck out from behind of her mask and she had a single blue eye on the orange half of her mask.

"Nice night for a stroll huh? Or in your case, steal secret technology from S.T.A.R. Labs." Naruto said while tilting his hat a little. The thief's eye widened in surprise but then narrows wondering how he knew she paid a visit to one of the top companies around the globe. "So how about we make this easy and just hand whatever you stole back and I'll forget this ever happened." He suggested.

Said thief smiles as she pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground. It explodes and smoke forms around her, blocking Naruto's vision and said blonde smirks. "The old smoke bomb trick? How original." He said sarcastically as the smoke dissipates and she was gone.

The thief slides down a metal wire and then hops off of it, landing on another rooftop. "What took you so long?" Her eyes widened once again as she spun around and saw Naruto sitting on a telephone wire reading an orange book but then flips a page. "Don't you know it's rude to keep your guest waiting?" He chastised. She snapped out of her stupor and throws several shuriken at him. Naruto hears the projectiles whizzing towards him so he simply tilts his head to the left and catches the remaining three with three fingers.

"A fellow shuriken user huh? Your aim was precise and had I been a normal person I'd be" He didn't get to finish due to the fact that she leaped towards and aims a spin kick at his head. Naruto leans back and watches her pass over him. "Dead." He finished and then flips off of the wire and lands back onto the rooftop.

She freefalls towards the ground but grabs a flagpole and flips onto it in the crouching position and then jumps into an open window of an abandoned building and runs into the darkness. Naruto leaps in as well and looks around only to see the rest of the place darkened. "Blending in with the shadows. This should be interesting." He said to himself and he too makes his way into the darkened room.

During the game of cat and mouse, the thief looks around for any sign of her pursuer and moved around in a stealthy manner, keeping her senses sharp and on full alert. She approached an area that had bricks and cement scattered everywhere and looks left and right a few times with her right eye roaming around for any signs of movement. She suddenly sensed something behind her and spun around in a fighting stance only to see no one and frown.

"_I know there was someone behind me." _Shethought. The sound of bricks tumbling down the pile of rubble made her twist her body and fling a shuriken at the place only for some rats to scamper out of the rubble. Suddenly out of the darkness three large hissing black snakes lung out at her and she is forced to leap backwards and they hit the area she was formerly at and she landed on a metal beam.

One of the snakes rise out of the rubble, hissing and lunges at her once again. The female thief pulls out several kunai and throws them at the reptile but said serpent evades them and opens its maw wide as it ascended towards its prey. She leapt off the beam while it chomped down onto it and lands on another. The snake dispelled in a puff of smoke while she took a step back. She felt something tug on her and looked down to see a line of wire and heard some tug and release something. Her eyes widened when Kunai and Shuriken descended towards her with deadly accuracy so she back flips off the beam while the projectiles get embedded into the beam.

She landed on the ground and skids back a little until she comes to a complete stop. She feels the ground underneath her shift and once again she jumps as a hand comes out of the earth and attempts to grab her. Naruto emerges from the ground with a smirk on his face. "Impressive. You may not be a ninja but your sensory skills are very good. Whoever trained you knew what he or she was doing." Naruto said smiling under his hat but then gets serious. "Look we've at this game of cat and mouse for almost an hour. Either hand over what you've stolen or I'll take it."

Said assailant scoffs and gets into a fighting stance while Naruto raised a brow under his hat. "So it's like that huh? Fine, but don't get upset when you're on the ground face first eating dirt." Naruto then grabbed the tip of his hat and jacket and threw them off, revealing his Jounin outfit which is a dark green Konoha Jonin vest with a black shirt under it as well as black ANBU styled pants and boots with silver arm bracers (like the ones Kakashi wore during the third war) along with a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them and carved into them was a symbol of a whirlpool and covering the lower half of his face was a mask (like the one Ryu Hayabusa wears in ninja gaiden). Lastly, he wore what appeared to be a black headband with a metal plate that protected his forehead and had the symbol of a whirlpool on it as well.

"Oh don't worry I won't." She stated. Naruto got into a stance where he stood straight up with his left arm behind his back and his right arm out and in a 'bring it' jesture. The thief raises a brow at this stance as she has never seen this fighting style before but still stayed on her guard. _"There's no openings in his stance. It may not look like it but he is completely guarded. I'll just have to fight him long enough to get a good match on his fighting style." _She thought as her feet shifted a little on the ground.

Naruto on the other hand looked intrigued. _"She's probably thinking of a way to analyze my fighting style so that she can find a proper way to counter it. Too bad for her I've mastered several fighting styles to the point where I can switch them instantaneously." _After that train of thought, Naruto sprints towards her.

"_Fast."_ Was all the female thief could think about before she ducked from a spin kick that would've struck her across the skull had she not dodged it. She then plants her right hand on the ground, rears her right leg back, and swings it at his face but luckily Naruto stopped her ascending foot with his palm and flips over her, landing back onto the ground.

That was when he saw a flash of steel from the corner of his eye and on pure reflex and instinct he pulls out what appears to be two trench knives (the ones Asuma uses) and blocks the attack. "Looks like I'm not the only speed demon in Japan." He commented as their blades grinded against each other. "But you should remember to mind your surroundings. The thief looked confused until she sensed something behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw another copy of Naruto behind her with a kunai in a reversed position and swings at the area where her kidneys would be. She then twists her body avoiding the kunai and then delivers a spin kick to its head, dispelling the clone, she then breaks the stalemate with Naruto and leaps back, getting into a sword stance.

"Wow you're full of surprises." Naruto comments as he puts away his knives and opens up one of the pouches in his flak jacket. "Let's see just how good you are with a blade." He pulls out a small scroll with the kanji for white fang on it which got a look of curiosity from the female thief. She saw him unravel the scroll and in a puff of smoke, a sheathed ninjato came out (anyone who can guess this right gets a cookie). He straps it behind his belt and unsheathes it, revealing a silver single edged blade that from the looks of it had appeared to be glowing white.

Before she knew it, Naruto was upon her unleashing a series of slashes and thrust combos, making her go on the defensive in blocking and parrying them. _"I can't believe I'm putting up a defense against him. His skills with a blade are practically on par with" _She never got to finish due to the fact that Naruto twisted his blade upwards and disarms her, making her eye widen in surprise. He then twirls his blade a few times in a thrusting position and pushes it towards her torso.

CLANG!

The thief grits her teeth as she blocked the attack with the flat end of her extra blade. Naruto pulls his blade back, ducks, and does a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet but she manages to plant her hand on the ground and flip back onto her feet while Naruto rushes at her. She brings her blade back and swings it at his head only for him to duck and lose a few strands of hair but then they both twist their bodies and swing at each other at the same time only for them to pause as their blades met their necks. A single blue eye staring back at to pair deep blue ones, waiting for the other to make a move that would decide this fight.

Naruto however eye smiled at her and moved his blade away from her neck and she did the same. "I've got to admit that pretty fun." He replied back and she smiled in return.

"I was about to say the same thing. You're skills with a blade are very impressive." She said as she sheathes her weapon. "I heard a rumor of someone wearing a white cape and a conical hat, taking out some of the criminal activity for the past six months."

"Yep that was me. Beat up some street punks who thought they were all that, stopped some bank heists, and how do you say 'off-ed' some of the crime lords." He quoted which made her intrigued.

"You mean you killed them?" She asked and got a nod from Naruto.

"They were scum. Selling drugs and illegal weapons I can handle but whoring women to brothels just to make a quick buck is one of my most major set offs. That and rapists." He answered in a dark tone. "Anyways I didn't get your name by the way."

"Ravager. Sorry but I don't give out my real name to strangers." She answered back.

"Understandable. For now call me…. Arashikage." He answered back.

"Hmmm…. interesting name. Storm Shadow…. It seems to fit you for some reason." Ravager replied back and pulled out what seemed to be two discs. "I believe you were looking for these." She simply tossed them to Naruto who caught them.

"Let me guess? You raided the weapon tech facility of Star labs in order to get me to come out and see if I was really the real deal correct?" He asked Ravager who smirks. "Cunning Vixen" That remark made her smirk grow. "So is there another reason why you went to all of this trouble to see me?"

"Actually there is. After my training with my father I've been doing missions where I had to take out a couple of people like you did with the Yakuza. Well during my last one I had an accident that I barely escaped from." She answered while rubbing the black mask for emphasis while Naruto cringed. "So I've been searching for a partner after that even and sadly no one has met up to my standards and I'm not a real fan of the Justice League since most of the members don't like my 'methods' of taking down bad guys." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Justice League? You mean those guys dressed in tights always going around stopping bad guys, saving people, etc.?" Naruto asked as he has heard about them from Yuriko during his time at S.T.A.R. labs and how they have saved not only the world but the universe a few times which in his opinion is very impressive especially when he heard about Superman who could lift a skyscraper with one hand or Flash who could move faster than the speed of light as well as the other few. Luckily he hasn't met any of the major villains like Joker, Two-Face, Ras Al Ghul, or Deathstroke the Terminator.

She lightly chuckles and nods at his answer. "Yes them. Anyhow would you be interested in being my partner?" She asked Naruto who pondered on her offer for a few seconds and shrugs.

"Why not? I don't have much to due on my free time." He answered back.

"Great. I've got some intel on a shipment of stolen weapons from Lexcorp being held in a warehouse near the fishing docks but are being guarded by Yakuza and a Metahuman they hired named Brick who is gonna smuggle these weapons on a cargo ship. I can easily take him on but with those gangsters wielding the company's firearms, I'll be in a really bad situation and I really done want to lose another part of my body for it." Ravager replied.

"Can't you get a replacement for your missing eye? I mean tech wise your hospitals do have the equipment necessary for an eye transplant?" He asked the daughter of the terminator.

"I would if I wanted to but I like keep this as a reminder to not let my guard down and in honor of my father. He lost his eye when he was a black op for the Marine Corp and I learned everything from him. He said going on my own would be a good experience for me so that I can learn from my past mistakes." She explained while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Wise words. So shall we get going? I haven't nailed any Yakuza or meta humans for a while so I'm itching to bust some heads." The young sage said eye smiling while she chuckles.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

**Fishing Docks**

Several members of the Yakuza were loading large crates onto a cargo ship while being observed by the Meta Human Brick. He was wearing a black business suit with a white scarf draping over his shoulders. He had a brownish orange complexion with white cornrows tied into a ponytail and a white short beard.

"Come on people let's get a move on. Time is money and my contact will have your heads should that merchandise get damaged." He ordered as they along with his crew were moving crates. Watching from a metal beam were none other than Naruto and Ravager who were crouching down.

"So I take it that big, orange and ugly is the boss right?" Naruto asked Ravager who nodded.

"Yep that's him. Brick is a meta human that is wanted for the smuggling of illegal weapons and drugs from one country to another as well as stealing alien equipment and selling it to the highest bitter in the black market." She explained to Naruto who was taking in their surroundings.

"I see. So how should we do this?" Naruto asked and saw her smile.

"How about a divide and conquer tactic?" She suggested. You take out half of the Yakuza and Brick's crew and I'll take out the other half. Winner gets to fight brick." Naruto grins under his mask.

"You're gonna regret that Ravager. If there's one thing I'm good at it's not getting caught because back in my old village no one except for my teacher was able to catch me even when I wore that god awful orange jumpsuit. Those were the days." He suddently noticed that she was gone and a tick mark formed on his face. _"That little minx, I can't believe she pulled a Jiraiya on me. Oh it's on now. No pulls a fast one on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." _He then vanishes into the darkness.

Two Yakuza were pulling a footlocker full of weapons out of a barge and once they made it halfway to the ship they both set the cargo down. "Let's take a break man. We've been hauling footlockers for the last 2 hours." The first Yakuza stated and got a nod from his buddy.

"Yeah let's. I gotta take a leak anyway." The second replied getting a snort from his ally.

"Do that behind the Barge or Brick will turn your bones into powder." The first grunt stated.

"Yeah yeah keep your pants on." The other mutter as he went behind the barge to relieve himself unaware of the black blur was hoping over the barges. The one that stayed behind sat back down on the footlocker sighing as he waited for his partner.

"Man this place creeps me out at night. Feels like I'm gonna get jumped by Batman or one of his sidekicks." He thought. Naruto landed behind him silently and gave the man a karate chop to the neck, knocking him out. Said blonde then threw him into a pile of garbage and leapt into the darkness once again.

The first Yakuza was behind the barge, wuth his pants unzipped and pissing on the concrete sighing in relief. "Ah now that's bette-guah!" He was struck hard in the back of his neck by an elbow and fell over, while Naruto stood over him with his elbow out.

"Nighty night. Enjoy the urine bath." He said to the knocked out man and vanished once again. Two of Brick's crew members were patrolling the area with a pair of M16's on their person. They came to a pathway the lead to the left and the other to the right and each took a different direction. From the shadows, a chain flew out and wrapped around the man's neck.

He gurgled out as the chain squeezed his throat and was pulled into the darkness, struggling to get out until the sound of fists striking flesh was heard and then silence. The other thug was walking across a dock until he reached the end of it and looked around. Afterwards he started to turn around and head back until an arm reached out of the water and grabbed him by the back of his collar. "What the-"

Splash!

He was pulled into the water by Naruto for a few seconds while air bubbles appeared on the surface until they died down. Naruto slowly rose out of the water with the unconscious thug over his shoulder and tossed him into an opened crate. One by one each Yakuza and member of brick's crew were silently taken down by Naruto and Ravager until only a few remain.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is every one on a tea break!" Brick yelled at the small group that was left. "I bet this is Batman and that bird brat that are doing this." He snarled ou and looked at his subordinates in anger. "Snuff them out and smoke 'em good!" He ordered that was until a Kunai appeared in between him and the crew. They all heard the sound of something sizzling and looked down to see the projectile with confused looks on their faces. "What the fu-"

BOOM!

Brick didn't get to finish because the Kunai exploded into a fiery blaze and the force behind the explosion sent the remaining member flying in different directions and crashing either into the footlockers, crates, or in the ocean. When the smoke cleared, Brick was covering his face with his arms but his suit was torn and burned.

"Wow Ravager you weren't kidding when you said Clay Skin here could withstand an explsion of that magnitude. Too bad I can't say the same thing for his crew because I think some of them died when that happened." He looked up to see some blonde teenager and a white haired girl wearing a mask similar to Deathstroke's sitting on a barge.

"I told you. And his name is Brick." She corrected and got a nonchalant-like shrug from him.

"Clay Skin, Brick, Blockhead, whatever. He looks likes he stayed in the tanning booth too long. I don't think that even lotion can help him." He replied back.

"Hey!" They looked up at Brick who was now pissed. "Do you brats have any idea how much it cost me to get a suit like that in my size. Who the hell do you think you are busting my operation?" He yelled. Naruto decided to pull a Kakashi and look at brick in a lazy fashion.

"Huh? Did you say something Building Blocks?" He plainly asked while Ravager snorted in order to stop from laughing. Brick on the other hand was not laughing.

"You think your funny you blond haired punk?" He growled while pulling out a pistol. "Let's see how funny it is when I put a hole in your head!" He started to fire red bolts at them and the two scattered as he fired at them randomly.

Ravager leapt behind some metal crates while her new partner appeared beside her. "Do I think I went a little overboard with the name calling? I think I hurt his feelings." Naruto asked Ravager.

"No he's always been like this. So what now?" She asked Naruto who was thinking up a plan and smirks.

"Simple. Divide and Conquer again. You distract him and I'll nail him when he isn't looking."

Now she was annoyed. "And I'm the target why? You blew up his suit." She suddenly saw only a plushy version of his eye smiling and doing the victory sign with his hand. "That is so immature." Ravager muttered as she pulled out some incendiary kunai grenades (like the one's from Ninja Gaiden) and leaps over the metal crate.

"Heh where's your boyfriend little girl? Did he bail out?" Brick taunted and started firing red bolts at her. She easily avoided them by a combination of flipping and twisting her body. After the eight shot hit the ground she leapt into the air and threw three of her kunai at him and each hit the surface of his chest. They then exploded, making him stumble back a few times and Brick chuckles at the attack. "Is that it? So much for The Terminator's reputation if his daughter is this weak. He shouldn't sent a child to do a man's job." He jeered until she threw another one that missed his head.

"You missed." Ravager on the other hand smirks. Not I didn't, look behind you." She stated. He did so and his eyes widened when he saw that she hit a red keg with flammable oil in it.

"Krud" Was all he got to say until he was engulfed by a large explosion. Ravager covered her face with her arms to black the small debris and looks back up as he walks out of the blazing inferno. "You bitch you destroyed my alligator shoes! They cost me over 20 G's!" He roared. That was when the ground underneath him cracked and erupted into dust. A black fist shot out and struck him hard under the chin and sent him flying into the air. Naruto jumped out of the ground with a ball of swirling chakra that was rotating in different directions in his right hand and the sound of static emitted from it.

"Raiton: Seitekigan (Static Sphere)!" Naruto slammed the attack into Brick's torso making the man skid back a little. Brick eyes widened as he felt a large amount of pain tear through his gut and cried out in pain as he was sent flying backwards from the force of the attack and hitting the ship hard enough to rattle it and leave his indent on it. Brick slumped down due to the amount of pain he felt, fell from the dent in the ship's bow, and hits the ground hard, while cracks formed around him.

"Impressive. Very Impressive. I guess I was right to pick you out." Ravager praised while folding her arms until the sounds of sirens were heard and she frowned. "Looks our celebration is gonna be short."

"Yeah too bad. I was gonna ask you to join me in raiding one of the Yakuza's HQ." Naruto said in a mock hurt tone.

"Maybe some other time Arashikage but now let's make ourselves scarce." She said.

"Good idea." He placed a hand on her shoulder which made her wonder what he was gonna do. "Brace yourself as this trip will make you lose your lunch." They suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow while Police cars appeared at the crime scene.

A yellow flash appeared on the rooftop of the S.T.A.R. facility next to a tri pronged kunai. Ravager blinked a few times but then her face turned green when she felt her stomach churn and ran to the side off the rooftop and heaved. Naruto on the other hand sweat drops at the sight.

"I told you to brace yourself or you'd lose your lunch Ravager." He stated.

"Shut up. How did you do that trick anyway? Are you able to teleport?" She asked the blonde who picked up the Hiraishin Kunai.

"In a way yes but not the way those sorcerers or magicians do. My version is a little more effective and advanced." He answered.

"I'll take your word for it." She then looked at her watch and sighs. "Well I have to head back to my hideout. Let's team up again Kage and who knows. Maybe the next time we spar I'll fight you for real." She said eye smiling while walking backwards and leaping off the roof.

"I look forward to both." He paused for a few minutes but then his eyes widened. "Oh crap Yuriko's gonna skin me for not calling her back about the stolen discs. I am so grounded." He muttered. "Oh well at least I got to meet Ravager. She was kind of hot and that outfit… oh great now Kakashi-nii-san and Ero-kyofu (Perverted GodFather) have rubbed off on me. Damn perverts."

Ravager landed in her hotel room through the opened window and she suddenly sneezed. "What the? Someone is talking about me. Probably the blonde ninja though I don't blame him." She said with a smirk on her face and started to remove her mask.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter folks just as I promised. Now the next chapter will be a timeskip where Naruto and Ravager are both 18. During the timeskip, Naruto decided to travel around the world for a while and during his travels encountered a few hero's and villains. The next chap will also be the start of when Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad break into Cadmus. Until Next Time Peace out folks^^.**


	3. Heroes and Villains

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey Guys I hope you liked the last chapter for my Naruto Young Justice because I'm just getting started. In this one the time skip will occur where Naruto and Ravager will be breaking into Cadmus and encounter Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. Also Naruto will meet some of the members of the Justice league and some of the super villains.**

**Disclaimer: I only own whatever I created including the characters, weapons, techniques, bloodlines, etc.**

**Chapter 3: Heroes and Villains**

**Timeskip 2 Years Later**

**Power Plant**

Outside the Washington D.C. electric power plant the sound of grunting and objects being smashed was emitting around the generators. 18 year old Rose Wilson AKA Ravager performed a back flip while a keg flew passed her and hit a support beam and landed back on her feet in a fighting stance while a large figure stalked towards her snarling in frustration. Walking out of the shadows was a metahuman named Clayface. Mud dripped off its body as it growled at the daughter of the Terminator.

"Damn it why do I always get the gross ones?" She complained and threw several exploding shuriken at Clayface's head and they exploded on contact, making the mud creature stumble back and roar while forming its right arm into a hammer with two sharp prongs on each end and swung it at her.

Ravager flipped backwards in mid air as the weapon smashed the place she was originally at. She ascended towards a support beam, planted both of her feet on it, and then leaped upwards as a glob of mud hit the beam while she grabbed the ceiling joist and flips on top of it. She heard a roar and turned her head to see Naruto AKA Arashikage having a grappling match with Killer Croc, a metahuman who looked like a humanoid crocodile. "Having fun Kage?" She asked the blonde sage who hopped off his feet and mule kicks Killer Croc right in the face, sending him crashing into a support beam and making it bend a little while Ravager was dodging the projectile goo. Killer Croc snarled and rushed at the blonde and attempted to clothes line him only for Naruto to flip over him and land back onto the ground. He then sweep kicks Killer Croc off his feet, making him fall to the ground and then delivers an elbow drop in the middle of the humanoid croc's chest, making him cry out and then grab Naruto by his throat and then slam him into a wall.

"Could be better." He answered with a grunt while Killer Croc slams him into the wall again, leaving an imprint of his body on it and pulls him out again. He lifts Naruto into the air where and attempts to slam him into the ground only for Naruto to wrap his legs around the Croc man's neck, surprising him while the blonde grinned under his mask. Naruto then uses his body weight to flip Killer Croc over and hit the ground head first.

Killer Croc got off the ground shaking the cobwebs out of his head and growl at Naruto. "Okay I've heard of being hard headed but this is ridiculous." He said to himself as Croc slammed his clawed hands into the ground and rips a large chunk of cement that was the size of a boulder over his head. Naruto sighs and activates the Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) and sprints towards KC who threw the slab of cement at Naruto who simply ducked and dashes towards him. "Rariatto (Lariat)!" Naruto slams his bicep and the inside of his elbow into Croc's neck and the strength behind his attack sent Killer Croc flying through three thick concrete walls and then slamming into a small electric generator, roaring out in agony as countless volts of electricity ran across his body before the generator exploded and sent him flying into a support beam, falling over unconscious.

"Oh Kage!" Naruto turned around to see Ravager bound to a beam by mud, struggling while Clayface's right hand formed into a drill that whirled to life and stalked towards her. "If you're not too busy I could use a little help here before I'm turned into swish cheese!" She yelled as the mud monster roared in triumph and launched its now extended drill arm at Ravager. Naruto now had out a windmill shuriken, channeled lightning chakra into it and threw it at the extending arm. Before it got close enough, the arm was severed and it landed to the side.

Clayface snarled in frustration as Naruto dashed towards him with his lighting armor still activated and slams his right fist into its torso and sent countless volts of electricity through Clayface who roared in agony and then started to dissolve into a puddle of mud. Naruto deactivated his armor and walked towards Ravager who manages to pull her arm free and placed a blue pellet on her mud prisonwhich turned white and broke free.

"Next time I get the first pick. First Plasmus and now Clayface? Why do I always get the hygienically challenges ones?" She complained as she dusted off her leg while Naruto chuckles.

"Maybe you're just that lucky." Naruto commented while a shadow clone appeared with an unconscious Killer Croc who was bound by metal beams.

"Or cursed." She muttered while folding her arms in an annoyed manner. "Let's leave them here. I think you generated enough electricity in them that would knock out a full grown elephant."

"Yeah let's call it a night and let the men in blue deal with them though this went a lot better than the time Ivy turned half of Gotham into an oversize garden and you were under her spell when she secreted pheromones that was potent enough to almost make you and her" Stopped her fist from smashing into his nose and saw the glare she was giving him.

"I thought we agreed that we would never EVER bring that up Namikaze." She growled out, trying to burn a hole in his head while he eye smiles at her.

"Well in my opinion I thought it was kind of hot when you two almost kissed and that wouldn't have ended well for you. Too bad her kisses don't affect me though or her pheromones for that matter." He said while she blushed a little from the memory.

"Surly she's not a better kisser then me right?" She asked in a sweet tone that promised pain if he answered incorrectly.

"Compared to you and her? Nope. Harley on the other hand" He started to say while she looked at him in shock.

"You kissed Harley Quinn? That nut job who's infatuated with Joker? When did this happen?" She asked Naruto who rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"Last year during that new year's party Joker and Scarecrow crashed. It happened right after I knocked straw hat out and before I knew it, she grabbed my collar and kissed me and adding her tongue in effect." He explained while Rose blinked in confusion.

"Wasn't that during the outbreak at the Arkham Asylum? I thought you were chasing down Killer Croc and Bane that time." She asked.

"No that was a Blood Clone you saw chasing after them. I was getting rid of those c4 that was filled with Joker's laughing gas." He corrected. "Honestly I don't know why you won't let me put him 6 feet under. The man's a lunatic that makes sociopaths like Jack the Ripper look sane."

"Tch. No kidding. Even my dad wasn't that ruthless. You know he's taken a new apprentice right? I believe her name is Terra." Ravager stated while Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow I didn't think old man Slade would take on anymore after he finished training you and from what he told me, you were a handful like your mother." Naruto joked until she jabbed him in the chest.

"Shut it you. You know we've gained one hell of a reputation mostly due to the fact that we hit that huge drug smuggling operation the Triads were running in Beijing." She stated. "Though I think the League wasn't too happy about how we dealt with it but who cares?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. For the past three years, him and Rose have stopped plenty of major criminal activities and to the point where the criminal underworld was afraid of them due their no boundary policy and have killed a few Crime Lords, Street Gangs, and even those from Criminal Organizations like the League of Shadows, and even stolen from companies like Lex Corp for the fun of it.

"Like I care what a bunch of comic book costume wearing rejects think of me." He pulls out a scroll, opens it up, and in a puff of smoke a silver and black Yamaha Motorcycle appeared. Ravager snickers at the jab. "Come on let's head back to the hotel and get some rest." Ravager nodded as he got on the bike and she sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulders.

"When we head back I need you to massage my shoulders and back again. These kinks are killing me." Naruto chuckles and revs the engine up before they took off onto the street and into the night.

**Next Day**

Naruto was sitting on his bed looking through his email on his laptop while wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black shorts. As he was doing this, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and felt a body press against his back. "Checking your fan mail?" Rose asked Naruto while resting her head on his shoulder. She was wearing grey sweat pants with a black sleeveless tank top she wore a black eye patch over her left eye like her father did and had her hair down.

"No just seeing if I got any notices from my spy network. So far nothing though I did get a few from Babara Gordon." He answered back and opened the email. "She's asking me if I'm having fun in Washington D.C." He responded saying he was having a great time and was gonna spend the day at the zoo with a friend of his and sent it back to her.

"Barbara Gordon? Commissioner Gordon's Daughter." Naruto answered back and got a reply saying have fun and bring me back a souvenir and tell Rose I said hey, with a picture of a red head grinning and waving at him which made him chuckle. Rose on the other hand raised an eyebrow in interest.

"How did she know I was with you?" She asked Naruto who shrugs.

"Rose this is Barbara A.K.A Batgirl we're talking about." He answered back while she looked sheepish.

"Good point. Any from Yuriko?" she asked Naruto who shook his head.

"Nope. The last one I got she told me she was still on that cruise with her parents. She told me that they wanted to meet me soon and I think her old man is trying to get me to join the military." He answered back.

"Again? Maybe I should introduce him to my father one day and they can go on about their glory days." She said cheekily while Naruto snickered at the joke. "Also I just finished making breakfast now come and eat before it gets cold." Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and led him into the dining room. Naruto on the other hand had his eyes glued on her swaying hips and butt and a perverted grin form on his face.

"Eyes up pervert." She said without even looking at him and said blonde blinked a few times.

"Okay how do you always know when I'm checking you out or not?" Naruto asked Rose who turned her head around and smiled.

"Female senses. We always know when a male is checking us out." She answered back and he eye smiled back.

"I can't help it if you have a sexy ass Bara-chan." He replied back while a tinge of pink formed on her face. Despite the fact that they've been going out for the last two years when not fighting crime or going on raids, she can't stop blushing around him. Back then most guys wouldn't even think of dating her due to who her father was or the fact that she had to wear an eye patch after that incident involving that mission she went on with her father though it didn't matter to her because to her it was a symbol of being just like Slade Wilson and while the Terminator but she also wanted a normal life outside of being a trained assassin.

She wasn't in any form a tomboy like Barbara was but she wasn't in any way, shape, or form a Damsel either nor did she need a knight in shining armor like they did. Ever since she met Naruto and when they formed their partnership she always wondered what it was about him that made her so relax. Sure she would spend time with her dad and younger brothers from time to time but they were mostly family.

Naruto on the other was a mystery to her. Whenever they're facing a dangerous opponent his eyes would remind her of her father's. Cold, calm, calculating, waiting to strike when his target's guard is down and also someone who's experience warfare and has fought on the battlefield. When not in costume he was one of the most compassionate people she's ever met. It was like he was a younger version of Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke.

After eating breakfast and getting showered, the duo went site seeing around Washington D.C. in their civilian clothes for the whole day, going to the zoo, a tour at a history museum, and some shopping (mostly Rose) at the mall. After the sun started setting they decided to head back to the hotel until they heard sirens. They both saw two Fire Trucks and three Ambulance Trucks heading somewhere and then notice some smoke rising somewhere in the city.

"They seem to be in a hurry. Want to go check it out?" He asked Rose who nodded.

"You bring our gear?" Naruto answered by pulling a small scroll out of his pocket.

"Do you have to ask? Never leave home without it." He replied back.

**Cadmus Building**

Arashikage and Ravager appeared on a building as they saw the fire fighters try to put out the fire that was occurring near a window. Inside an exposed window, two scientists were calling out for help. Ravager was about to go rescue them until Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and saw him pointing at the building she looked to see three teenagers Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.

Robin's uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, a "R" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears gold colored utility belt with various pouches for all his equipment. Around his shoulders he wears a cape that is black on the outter-lining but gold on the inner-lining. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white.

Kid Flash has spiked up red hair, freckles and green eyes. His costume is yellow with a red lightning bolt in a white circle. By pressing a button on his costume, he can change the color of the uniform into a black variation that is better suited for black-ops missions. He wears goggles that can see different light spectrums. He has shoulder pads and body protectors because he uses his body as a cannon ball.

Aqualad is an Atlantean teen, with blond hair, black skin, silver eyes and a strong build. He possesses light black eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allows him to breathe underwater. His superhero costume is a skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. For black operation jobs he wears the same clothes except for his shirt which, using stealth-tech, changes to black. Aqualad also carries a waterpack that holds twin water-bearers and water. He can manipulate his water-bearers and turn them into whatever he chooses, but most oftenly creates twin water blades, he also often manipulates nearby as easily as he manipulates the water he carries around.

"Oh great it's the sidekicks. The only one missing is Speedy." She stated as they watched Kid Flash run up the building and catch the two scientist that fell from the windows and placed them back inside before slipping and catching himself so Robin and Aqualad had to assist him.

"Looks like they've got it handled." Ravager stated while Naruto didn't looked so convince as he saw them enter inside the top floor.

"Looks can be deceiving. I wonder why they didn't leave the rest to the fire fighters?" He pondered while rubbing his chin in thought. "There has to be something more to this building than the name."

"So we're gonna check it out?" Ravager asked the blonde who smirks and nods. "Sweet, I'm willing to bet that there are interesting stuff worth stealing and adding to our arsenal. I haven't gotten any new toys for a while." She said in a giddy expression which made Naruto sweat drop.

"Your infatuation with stealing new 'toys' as you put it always got us into trouble." He remarked getting a snort from her.

"Says the ninja who stole Chishire's mask and sash and got a got a good look of what she was hiding under her outfit. You're lucky she didn't come close to ending your days as a male then and I was tempted to let her." That right there made Naruto eye smile and rub the back of his head nervously as he saw the evil eye gleam on her face.

"Oh come on Rose it was just a prank." His sweat drop grew when she continued to stare at him but then shrugged.

"Fine I'll let that go for now since I thought it was pretty funny to see her in that predicament." She said which almost made him fall off the building until he caught himself. After that, they headed towards the once burning building.

As they entered the building, they looked around only to find the place vacant. "Hmm… now this is out of the ordinary, usually buildings like this are full of employees… I smell a set up and it doesn't smell right." Naruto said as he looked around the place until he found an elevator. Rose on the other hand was hacking into a desktop using the holographic keyboard that is on her right glove. "That's odd… according to these schematics, that is a Silver Slip Express Elevator." She stated and was confused at this. "But an elevator of this class isn't meant for a two story building."

That was when she heard the sound of a steel door being ripped off and saw Naruto rip the elevator doors off and simply toss them aside. "Crude yet effective." Rose muttered and walked over to Naruto who was crouching and looking down and the empty elevator shaft.

"And judging from the shaft this building has more than two floors and seems to go underground." He hypothesized and stood back up doing a few handseals, and slams them in the ground. In a puff of smoke, a chameleon the size of a grizzly appeared before them and opened its mouth. "Ladies first." Ravager rolled her eyes but smiled while entering the large lizard's mouth and Naruto did the same.

The chameleon latched onto the metal pipes and then used its camouflaging ability to blend in with the shaft and descend downwards until it stopped to the 26th floor. It unblended and turned its head up, opening its mouth.

"Their scent stops here." Naruto hopped off the tongue and on the ledge of the elevator door as does Ravager who brings her arm up again and the holographic computer shows up once again. On the monitor was the elevator door and above it were the words Cadmus Security System Override while beside it was five locks and she started to press a few buttons until five sprites that resembled Ravager's face went from red and frowning to green and grinning.

"Okay Naruto the security codes are offline and you can open it." She informed the blonde kage who nodded and proceeded to open the elevator door. Once it was fully opened the chameleon disappeared in a puff of smoke and they walked into the new hallway.

"So this is the real Cadmus?" Naruto stated as they walked down the hallway and looked around to see nothing in particular until. They saw several large grey elephant like creatures walking down the hallway in another direction. Ravager was wide eyed and Naruto remained impassive as they went down they vanished from site.

"That has to be the freakiest thing I've ever saw in my life." Rose said as she found her voice.

"I've seen worse though those things kinda remind me of some experiments I saw from my world that a traitor of my former home created in order to gain immortality." Naruto replied. Ravager looked at him for a few seconds and sighs since nothing really surprised her partner/boyfriend in this world since he has seen it all.

"Your world must've been an exciting place to live in if that didn't freak you out." She stated.

"If you knew half of the things I've encountered you'd probably dub me as a nutcase." That was when she realized something lightly hits herself on the head. "How could I have forgotten about the Cadmus myth? The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing the teeth of the dragons into the earth." She theorized.

"Oh yeah I remember reading a mythology book on it. Can't blame you for not realizing the names true meaning." Naruto sympathized as they followed the strange creatures down the hall way. As they did, several pair of red eyes were watching them from the ceiling. Naruto and Rose stopped in their tracks as they heard growling and slowly reached for their blades.

"Looks like we've got some company welcoming us." He said.

"Naw really?" she replied in a sarcastic tone. That was when a bunch of human sized grey colored creatures with black and red stripes dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor, snarling at the two intruders.

"I take it you guys are the welcoming committee?" Naruto asked the G-elves who said nothing but then they sprint towards them on all fours.

Naruto and Rose each leapt to different directions and the bio creatures did the same, splitting into groups of five and each heading to their targets. As Ravager skids back, the first G-elf lunges at her with its claws extended but she ducks as it passes over her head. Another one bee lines her and swings its claws at her blind spot only for her to round house kick the second in the skull and send it flying into a pipeline and avoids being attacked by the other three by using her reflexes and flexibility.

"Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)!" Naruto sent the first one flying down the hallway with a high kick to the head, spins and gets the second one with a low kick and sends it flying into the other three. Ravager cuts the last three down until more poured from the ceiling and pile on top of her.

"Ravager!" Arashikage called out until several attempted to pile up on him. "Chidori Nagashi (Thousand Bird Current)!" and electric discharge erupts from his body and electrocutes the G-Elves who cry out in pain and hit the ground twitching. Meanwhile, Ravager was punching and kicking all the G-Elves off of her and they were sent flying in different directions and then was struggling to get the last one off Naruto throws a tech shuriken the hits it between the eyes, killing it, and it drops off of her.

"Thanks." That was when the wall on their left explodes and several G-Trolls emerged from the other side of the wall heading towards Arashikage and Ravager.

"Oh come on! There's no way I can take on that many!" she cried while Naruto pulls out a scroll from his belt and unravels it. Several summoning seals were seen on it and he taps the one in the middle. The seal glows blue and in a puff of smoke, Samehada (Shark Skin) appeared in his hand in its bandaged form.

"For you yeah but for me and Samehada…" A feral grin formed on his face while the sentient sword rattle in glee at the blood it was gonna spill. "This will be a walk in the park." He stated and dashed towards the beast.

**Meanwhile**

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Project Kr AKA Superboy were fighting their way through the bioengineered geno morphs in order to escape from Cadmus but no matter how many they took out and moved forward, more would appear.

"Man this is getting us nowhere. These G creatures are like cockroaches. No matter how many you stomp, more keep appearing." Kid Flash said in a frustrated tone. As some of the larger ones loom over them, growling and were surrounded by the G-Elves as well. With Guardian walking forward.

"Just give up kids. You've manage to get this far but it's over. Surrender and be sure to have the Justice League go easy on you three for breaking into this place and" He didn't get to finish due to the fact that a entire area rumbled and the ceiling above them started to form cracks. Aqualad's eyes widen when he realizes that the ceiling was about to cave in on them.

"Everyone move!" He cried out so the four leapt out of the way as did guardian and the ceiling collapses on top of the genomorphs, causing a huge cloud of smoke to cover the area for awhile.

"Oh man it looks like I overdid it again." Said a voice from the rubble. As the dust cleared, the five superhero's saw a blonde wearing a ninja like outfit and had some type of large sword that was bandaged up resting on his shoulder, standing on top of a pile of G-Trolls that were beaten up and down for the count.

"Yeah again." Said a feminine voice and landing next to Naruto dusting off her outfit was Ravager. "Honestly Kage you need to learn when and when not to let loose even for a bit otherwise we'll be having a déjà vu moment of that time we entered the illegal underground fighting tournament and you literally brought the roof down on you, me, and batgirl."

"Actually that was Bane's and Grundy's fault, not mine. They knocked down those last two support beams." Arashikage corrected and turned his head to see Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy staring at him and Ravager. There was a small form of tension in the air for a few seconds until Naruto simply waved at them. "Yo. Nice night to infiltrate an underground base huh?" He simply said until robin pointed at him.

"You! You're that wannabe ninja Batman and I encountered in Star City! What the heck are you doing here?" The boy wonder yelled in shock.

"Hey you're…." Naruto paused as he looked at Robin and looked at Ravager. "Who is he again?" Robin face faulted and Ravager palmed her face in annoyance. "No wait don't tell me I know he's…. Cardinal Boy…. No …. Blue Jay…. Uh Uh he's not wearing blue… Bird boy… no that was Birdman's sidekick on Boomerang… Red Canary…. Humming Bird…. Red Hawk?"

"Robin. For the love of god Kage he's Robin." Ravager said annoyed at the fact that he could forget the name of the apprentice of the dark knight. Kid flash on the other hand was snickering.

"… Oh yeah that's right. Robin, you're the baby bird that is buddy buddy with tall, dark, and emo." He commented. "I believe his name is Batman. Haven't seen you guys since that incident in Arkham. How's that cutie Batgirl doing by the way?" Naruto asked the peeved boy wonder.

"None of your business." He snapped back and glared at Ravager. "The real question is what are you and the daughter of the Terminator doing here?"

"Wow someone has their tights on to tightly today." Naruto commented getting a snicker from Ravager. "But if you must know we saw you three enter the Cadmus building and see if they had anything interesting down here and sadly there's nothing worth stealing here." He answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"So you both are thieves?" Aqualad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but we're the type who steal from other bad guys like the Penguin and Lex Luthor for example." Naruto answered while Atlantean blinked in confusion at the answer.

Guardian rose out of the rubble rubbing his head in pain while and then saw Naruto and Rose. "Arashikage? Ravager?" He asked the duo who waved back at him. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder. What's going on here?"

"That's what I would like know Guardian." Mark Desmound approached the group and Guardian narrowed his eyes at the scientist who pulled out a test tube that had a blue vial substance. "But it matters not as project blockbuster will give me the power to bring order back to Cadmus." He stated, bringing the liquid to mouth and drinking it down.

Naruto and Ravager blinked in confusion a couple of times and looked back at the future superheroes. "Okay does anyone know what the hell he's talking about?" The blonde sage asked the four and super boy growled as Mark fell to his knees and his body started to bulge and rip until his lab coat ripped and revealed his bulky muscles. As the man looked up, his eyes snapped opened and the irises were blood read while the sclera was black. Next his body grew and the skin ripped, and fell to the floor revealing him to have grey skin with red stripe patterns.

"Okay not that is nasty." Naruto commented. Ravager nodded in agreement while Mark Desmond AKA Blockbuster rose to his feet and roared. Guardian attempted to rush at blockbuster only to be backhanded into a wall and knocked and then Superboy let out a battle cry and lunge at the man now turned creature in a small scuffle only for them to go through the ceiling of a different floor of the building with Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash going after them through the hole in the ceiling with Arashikage and Ravager watching.

"Should we help them?" Rose asked Naruto who shrugs his shoulders.

"Might as well right Samehada?" Naruto asked the blade that gurgled in response.

"That sword of yours still freaks me out?" She muttered as she pulled out a grapping hook.

"Aw come on now Samehada's not that bad." Naruto protested.

"Not that bad? It almost bit my head off when it was feeding off of energy from Sinestro's ring when he tried to steal that Xenothium from Star Labs. I still have the bite marks on my arm to prove it damnit!" She snapped back at him.

"Well you did interrupt his feeding time and eating a new form of energy aside from my chakra excites him." He states while she glared at the gurgling blade until it snarled at her. "Samehada chill boy." Naruto ordered and the scaled blade growled and snorted at Ravager. They could hear fighting from the upper room so Naruto wrapped an arm around Ravager and leaped upwards into the hole in the wall.

As they landed in the new room, Naruto saw the four young heroes getting their asses handed to them by Blockbuster who was tossing them around like rag dolls. "Wow I haven't seen an ass kicking this bad since the time you smacked that Gizmo Kid around like a soccer ball." He commented and saw the creature slam Superboy into a support beam which cracked from the impact and the backslapped Kid flash into another.

He looked around the area and saw how many support beams were supporting the floor and a gleam formed in his eyes. Ravager saw this and shivered on the inside. "Please tell me that you don't have a plan involving the building collapsing on us again?" She asked Naruto who said nothing and rushed into fight with Samehada in his hand. "Ugh! I hate it when he does that!" She complained and rushed after him.

Blockbuster snarled as it loomed over Aqualad who was struggling to get up and brought its foot up in order to crush the boy's skull but before that could happen, Ravager slid under him and knocked the beast off balance. Blockbuster stumbled back, losing its balance and then it was struck across the side by Samehada and sent flying across the room and destroying one of the support beams which made the building rumble.

Aqualad shook the cobwebs from his head and looked up to see Ravager holding her hand out to help him up. "Need a hand?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Aqualad took her hand and was pulled back on his feet.

"Thank you." He then looked to see Naruto fending Blockbuster off with Samehada. Blockbuster swung at Naruto twice only for the blonde to evade the attacks and swing Samehada downwards only for the former Doctor to back away as the sentient sword smashed into the ground and a small crater formed around it.

Blockbuster then uppercuts Naurot in the chin and sends him flying backwards only for the blonde flip backwards in mid-air and plant his feet into the support beam and flings Samehada at Blockbuster like a boomerang and it dead center across the head, making it growl in frustration while Naruto caught it and landed back on the ground and holsters the bandaged blade on his back.

Superboy rushes behind Blockbuster and tackles him into the wall, proceeding to slam his fists repeatedly into the creature's gut. Kid Flash appears beside Naruto and saw Samehada. "Wow cool sword." He said reaching out at Samehada only for the sword to snap at his arm and growl at the surprised speed demon.

"Careful he bites." He warned the young Hero and then moves to the left as Superboy landed beside him on his back. "Taking him down with raw strength alone won't work on him and from the looks of it he is stronger than you are strength wise."

The Kr Clone glared at Naruto as he got up. "Then what do you suggest?" He growled as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not!" Naruto, Kid flash, and Superboy looked over to see Robin arguing with Ravager and Aqualad in the middle. "We don't need your help Ravager especially not from _you _of all people." The boy wonder snapped at the female assassin.

"And why the hell not and what does you of all people suppose to mean? Is it because my fother is the Terminator because if it is you need to grow up you brat." Ravager retorted as she stared down at the boy wonder.

"For one thing you're a thief who's known for killing and two why should we team up with you and the blonde ninja?" Ravager narrowed her eye at Robin and got into his face.

"First of all I only went after criminals and only stole from the black market and two you four were getting your asses kicked. Swallow you damn pride for once." She snapped back while Robin growled at her. That was when Naruto appeared beside them and Aqualad.

"Okay you both need a time out and we need to do something about ugly over there." Naruto said while a couple of clones was helping kid flash and Superboy.

"He is right Robin. We need to call a truce for now if we want to beat Blockbuster before the league gets here. We don't have that many options." Aqualad stated while Robin grits his teeth for a while and sighs.

"Fine. We have a truce… for now. So Arashikage was it?" Robin asked Naruto who nodded. "What plan did you have in mind?" Naruto was about to speak up only to be interrupted by Ravager.

"One that involves this whole building falling on top of us." She answered making Naruto stumble over a bit and glare at her.

"Damn it Ravager I hate it when you do that." He mumbled.

"That's because I know when you always get a stupid idea in that blonde head of yours." She stated while poking him in the head.

"Hey guys heads up!" Kid Flash called out. A shadow loomed over them and they looked up to see Blockbuster ascend towards them and they scattered as he landed in their current location and formed a small crater. He first lashed out at Kid Flash, striking him across the head with his claws and sends him flying down the hallway.

Aqualad drew one of his water bearers and the water around it formed into a spiky mace. As Blockbuster swiped at Ravager, who jumped away from the attack, Aqualad struck the beast across the head with the water hardened mace and sent him stumbling forward. Superboy delivers an uppercut on its lower jaw and flash runs around him and crouches down on all fours, making Blockbuster fall over and crash onto the ground.

"Heh, learned that in kindergarten." He said coyly while Ravager and Robin were setting up explosives on the remaining support beam.

"Alright then." Naruto performed a few handseals and his cheeks expanded. "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall)" Naruto shot out a huge wall of water at a charging Blockbuster who hit the water technique and struggled to get through it. "I'm not done yet. Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Release: Wave of inspiration." Naruto generates a large amount of lightning in his hands and releases it into a conductive force which electrocutes Blockbuster. Said monster roars out in agony as countless volts surge throughout of its body. Aqualad was speechless at the display.

"_He can manipulate water and electricity like I can but to a higher extent. It's similar to the sorcery my people use in Atlantis." _He thought as the technique died down. Ravager and Robin landed next to them as the beast fell to his knees.

"The explosives are in place." Ravager informed Naruto who nodded back.

"Great, now set them off. I've got everything ready for when the building collapses." Naruto informed them. Ravager and Robin both pressed a button on their gauntlets while their explosives beeped a couple of times before exploding and destroying the other pillars, resulting in the building to rumble and slowly collapse. "Everyone form around me and stay still." Naruto ordered as the building started to fall over them. The blonde sage clapped his hands together and a blue dome formed around them as the building came tumbling down.

**Outside Cadmus**

The whole building was nothing more than a pile of rubble, after the explosion occurred but luckily the six young heroes/anti-heroes were unharmed thanks to Naruto's barrier which then died down. The others moved their arms from their faces and were unharmed. "Phew. Talk about a close call." He turned to Arashikage's and Ravagers location with a grin on his face. "Thanks for the heads up you…. Guys?" Both Naruto and ravager were nowhere to be seen around the rubble.

"Awe great. They pulled a Batman and Robin on us." He muttered ignoring the 'hey' from Robin. Meanwhile Naruto and Ravager were watching from a building far away as they saw members of the Justice league ascend towards they rubble of Cadmus.

"Well that was fun to say the least." Naruto stated.

"Indeed." Ravager replied but then she narrowed her eye and drew her blade. Naruto on the other hand remained calm and slowly draws Samehada. Whoever you are come out or we'll make you come out." The female assassin ordered even though they had their backs turned.

"Impressive. Slade wasn't kidding when he said your sixth sense was as good as his." A feminine voice said in the shadows.

Naruto turned around and pointed Samehada at the shadows. "Either you step out or I make you step out and trust me lady I'm not someone to trifle with." Naruto warned while the voice chuckles.

"Very well then Arashikage. I will reveal myself to you both." Stepping out of the shadows was an asian woman clad in a dark red and black battle suit that hugged her body like a second skin. The top part was slightly unzipped and stopped to where it revealed a little cleavage. She had long flowing jet black hair that stopped at the middle of her back and strapped to her back was a Katana.

Ravager's eyes widen in shock as looked into the Jade green eyes of one of the greatest martial artist and assassin in the world. The one female who could best Batman in physical combat and could kill you without even trying. "My god…. Lady Shiva." She whispered.

**And Cut! Well folks here's the third Chapter for Young Justice: Arashikage. Tell me what you think of the story so far but don't be a flamer. I hope you all enjoy this new fic and until next time peace out ^^. **


	4. Assassins and Archers

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey folks what's happening? I have to say I'm very impressed with the results of how many reviews I've gotten in less than 3 chapters and the more you review the more chaps I'll make. Any ways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Techniques, Characters, and weapons I created. **

**Chapter 4: Assassins and Archers**

Arashikage and Ravager were staring at one of the deadliest assassin aside from Deathstroke to ever live. Lady Shiva. Kage has heard a lot about her reputation of taking out her targets with nothing but her bare hands even if they were superhuman and also traveled the globe in facing true martial artists in combat. Ravager watched as Naruto and the former assassin of the League of Shadows had a stare down. She gave him an icy glare that would make even someone like the Joker tremble in fear but Naruto returned the glare.

"So we finally meet face to face Arashikage," Lady Shiva said in monotone as she studied Naruto's form. "I've heard some very interesting rumors about you and how you're feared by the Crime Lords across the globe. They claim you to be the physical manifestation of death."

Naruto on the other hand kept his gaze on Lady Shiva. "My reputation precedes me though I didn't think I'd catch the eye of the infamous Jade Dragon who slays her targets with her bare hands." He stated as he placed Samehada on his shoulders. "So is there a reason why you're here since I don't think you came all this way just to say hi?" Naruto asked the female assassin.

"Actually there is, I've come all this way just to challenge you and to see if you live up to your reputation as the 'Ultimate Ninja'." She answers getting a raised eyebrow from Arashikage.

"A challenge huh?" In a puff of smoke, Samehada disappears in the seal on Naruto's gauntlet and gives Shiva his full attention and she nods at him. "Well the night's still young so why not? I could use a good fight." He answered.

"Good but not here. There's a clearing not far from here that we can use." She points to a southwestern side of the city. "We'll have our death match there." Lady Shiva then steps backwards into the shadows and vanishes.

"A death match? Why am I not surprised? Almost every merc, assassin, or crime boss is after my head." He muttered.

Ravager on the other pats him on the shoulder. "Naruto I've known Lady Shiva for a while and believe me when I say if she wants to kill you, it's more in a form of facing a warrior than for currency. Very few masters in martial arts can face her and she could even give my dad a run for his money." She states.

"That maybe so but she hasn't face me yet." With that he places an arm on her shoulder and they vanish in a swirl of wind.

**Later on**

The three were inside an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city. Both Arashikage and Lady Shiva were standing a few feet away from each other while Ravager was watching the event from the sidelines. Naruto was studying his opponent with a critical expression under his masked face. He heard the tales about this 'crimson demoness' and how she searched far and wide for the greatest fighters to ever live and defeat them with her hands alone.

Despite his abilities, he knew better than to underestimate someone despite their abilities not being on par with his as even guys like Joker could be a threat to guys at Superman's level. _'She eyeing me in a way like a Leopard searching for its prey. Watching every form of movement I make and if I show even one small flaw in my moves she'll go in for the kill.' _He theorized before speaking up.

"So what are the rules Lady Shiva?" Naruto asked.

"You seem pretty confident there child and I would advise you not to take me lightly. I have fought opponents who were stronger and even more skilled than I was but in the end they grew arrogant and cocky and then… I left them _broken_." She warned the blonde sage.

"I assure you Shiva I am not taking you lightly." Arashikage shrugs his coat off and tosses it to the side as well as his weapons pouch and utility belt. "I may be a ninja but I know first-hand that underestimating someone can be dangerous no matter how they appear. Now shall we get started?" He asked the female assassin who nodded.

"Yes lets." She says before getting into a Karate stance. Arashikage responds by standing straight up and turning his body to the left. He bring his left arm behind his back and his right arm forward and facing upwards in a bring it gesture (the stance Lee and Gai use in the Goken style). Ravager's eye widens when she sees his stance and Lady Shiva for the first time had a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"_What kind of form is that? Throughout my travels where I have faced Masters of the styles I learned I've never even seen one like this." _Her eyes narrowed as she analyzed Arashikage's form. _"Something's not right here, it would appear that he has several openings in his form but in reality he doesn't. I guess I'll have to figure out this strange fighting style by attacking first." _

With that she lunges at the blonde and delivers a fast palm strike to his chest only for Arashi to respond by quickly stepping to the side and deflects it with his free arm. She skids forward a little before she twists her body around in order to deliver a reversal roundhouse kick which he blocks with the same arm before grabbing her ankle. Shiva frowns before jumping up and doing the roundhouse kick with her other leg, only for Arashi to lean his head back, letting go of her leg while she back flips and lands back on her feet while Naruto gets back in the same stance.

"_He's/She's good." _They both thought before she went on with the attack by delivering a low and mid knife hand strike to his leg and torso only for him to block them as well before finishing with a knee strike which he stopped with his palm before using it to somersault backwards twice and land back on his feet as she continued with the assault.

Ravager on the other hand was confuse to why her partner/boyfriend was on the defense so much since she knew he could easily defeat Shiva with a few moves if he wanted to. "Why are you not fighting back boy? I was expecting a fight to the death with someone even Deathstroke himself would have qualms of fighting." Shiva taunted as he ducked from an overhead swipe and blocked a high kick before dodging a double round house kick.

"Oh? It's my turn to fight back already?" Kage asked as he swats her double knife hand strike which he dodged as well. "Okay then ." With that, he crouches down and delivers a sweep kick to her legs which she ducked from.

"Too predicta-guh!" Pain erupted from her ribcage due to the spinning back kick Naruto delivered. Her eyes widened at the speed of the kick before flying backwards and landing on her back hard.

"**Konoha Gōriki Senpū (Strong Leaf Whirlwind)." **Naruto whispered before vanishing. Shiva shook the pain off and her instincts went haywire before she looks up. Her eyes widened as she saw Arashikage descend from the sky with his right hand reared back into a fist and then swings it forward. She instantly rolls backwards and flips away as his fist slammed into her current spot but the impact cause a human sized crater.

"That was overkill." Rose deadpanned as he got up and cracked his knuckles. Shiva got into a wushu stance and slowly backs away as she saw the crater he delivered.

"In case you're wondering that style I used was one of several I learned and mastered. The one I used currently is known as Goken or in English terms Strong Fist. It's a style based on causing external damage and breaking bones. The user must possess an unparalleled level of raw strength and speed in order to use it at it's true potential. It's a technique I learned alongside a comrade of mine and his mentor." Naruto explained to the woman.

"Is that so? Well that really is a very deadly style you have in your arsenal but still even with it you're still no match as I can easily combine more than one style I've learned and mastered instantly and with your current level of speed, I highly doubt you could touch me again." Shiva states.

"Well you are right about my current level of speed. Right now I'm basically moving at the level of an Olympic class Athlete. I can easily move even faster if I wanted to right now since I'm currently fighting you at your level." Naruto states which resulted in Shiva's eyes widening in disbelief.

"You're bluffing. Unless you're a meta human there is no way you can be faster than this." She said unaware of the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I may not be a metahuman as you call them but I'm not exactly human either… well not on your terms." He said. "Instead of explaining, I'll show you and a little advice… don't blink." He warned. Unfortunately she did and that was when she doubled over in pain due to the fact that he delivered a palm strike to her torso and was now up close to her.

"But… how…" she wondered before seeing from a distance that the blonde a few distance away from her vanished instantly.

"I told you, I'm faster than you think." He answered before bringing his arm back. **"Kūshō (Vacuum Palm)." **Naruto brings his palm to her torso once again only to stop it a few inches from and Shiva is blown off her feet and sent flying backwards by the tremendous force and speed of the attack and then her mid-flight is stopped by her crashing through a tree and hitting the ground hard enough to create a skidding trail before stopping.

She coughs up blood before shakily trying to get up only to fall on her back once again. Ravager on the other hand approached Arashikage and shook her head slightly at what occurred. "By any chance Kage did your mentors ever mention the word restraint when you trained?" She asked the blonde ninja who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I thought I did pretty well holding back against a regular human." He said back while she shook her head.

"I worry about you sometimes." She mutters while he goes and collect his gear and then they walked towards Shiva who was breathing slowly in order to get her bearings before turning her attention to Arashikage.

"It would appear that you are the victor so go ahead and end it." She said before closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Naruto said nothing but then crouches down and places his hands over her torso and they glow green. Shiva feels an odd sensation and then opens her eyes to see the blonde healing her ribs and internal organs.

"You're healing me? Why?" She asks.

"Despite the stories you've heard about me Lady Shiva, I'm not all that dangerous. I'm may have been trained to kill my enemies but I draw the line when it comes to murder." He answered back as he continued to heal her injuries while she blinked in confusion.

"I… don't understand… I came at you with the intent to end your life." She stated getting a chuckle from Ravager.

"Trust me when I say Shiva that Arashikage will probably be the strangest person you'll ever meet but he does things for a reason." She remarks before he finishes healing the female assassin.

"There, your ribs are mended and your organs are functioning properly but I would advise you to stay off your feet for a few days so that they can heal." He suggests before holding a hand out. She looks at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and he pulls her up on her feet. "Well it was fun while it lasted ma'am but it's time my and I vanished so farewell." With that, he placed his hand on Ravager's shoulder and they vanished in a gust of wind.

**Two Days Later**

**Naruto's Apartment complex**

Naruto opens his eyes as the sun rays shine down on his face and groans. "Stupid sun. He mutters before hearing a feminine moan and looks down to see Rose snuggling against him with her head rested on his chest. Naruto sighs and looks back up at the ceiling for a while before carefully removing her arms from around his waist, hearing her moan in complaint before placing a pillow which she snuggles against while he heads out the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto." Said a female voice that was sitting on a couch, reading a novel with her legs crossed.

"Hey Jade." Naruto muttered back as he entered the kitchen while Jade smirks and picks up a mug of hot tea and sips it before setting it down. A few seconds later, he pokes hit head out the door to see the former member of the Shadows still sitting in the same spot. "Jade why pray tell are you here?" he asked.

She looked out at him with a smile plastered on her face. "You left the window unlocked so I decided to make myself at home here." Naruto on the other raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought you moved back in with your mom and little sister." He wondered.

"I did but I like coming to yours and Rose's place. The tv here is bigger than the one we have." She stated getting a sweat drop from the blonde.

"Whatever. Want any breakfast?" He offered.

"Sure." She answered back before looking up from her book. "By the way cute boxers, it takes a real man to wear a pair with cute little frogs on them." Naruto blushed at the comment before snorting.

"You should be the last person to talk about what patterns I have on my underwear Mrs. Cheshire Cat." Naruto remarked while Jade blushed lightly.

"Shut up and make breakfast Whiskers." She retorts. Afterwards Rose walks in the living room, yawning and wearing a navy blue sports bras and panties. "Morning Rose."

"Morning Jade." She replied back since this was practically a normal routine that would occur. Jade would somehow get into their apartment get a free breakfast from them every now and then. "Staying for breakfast again?" she asked.

"Yep. Oh and you guys are out of milk again." She replied and Rose groaned in annoyance.

"We're out of milk again? Dammit Jade now I can't make pancakes." Naruto complained and slammed the refrigerator door shut. Rose giggled at her boyfriend's response before grabbing the remote and switching the tv on. "Hey Rose in the mood for an omelet?"

"Sure and Omelet sounds great." Rose answered.

"I like paprika on mine." Jade says.

"You get nothing milk killer." Naruto snapped back as he poked his head out the room and glared at her giggling form.

"Naruto be nice." Rose chastises.

"I'll be nice when she stops sucking down our milk and eating up all our food. How in the world do you down a jug of milk in one day anyway?" He wondered and got a shrug from her.

"The same you can chow down over 15 bowls of ramen." She answered back.

Afterwards the trio had their breakfast and then Rose and Jade went to go get changed into their civilian clothes while Jade waits for them. "So Rose are we still gonna head out and do some shopping?" She asked and Rose nodded.

"Yep is Artemis gonna come along?" Rose asked Jade.

"No she wants to spend the day with mom since they've got a lot of catching up to do after she's been released from prison." Jade replied before looking down at the floor with a frown on her face and her expression were mixed between anger, rage, hate, as well as sorrow and regret. Rose noticed this and walks over to the couch, sitting next to Jade and places a hand on her shoulder.

"You know your mother doesn't blame you for what occurred after she was sent away right and Artemis has forgiven you." Rose consoled with the former Assassin who sighs sadly and nods.

"Yes I know but still," she clenches her fists in her lap and scowls "I should've stayed with her… I should've been there to protect her like an older sibling is suppose to or at least took her with me but instead I ran away like coward and left her behind because I couldn't take another day living with our _Father," _She spat the word out like it was venom. "I left Artemis, my own little sister at the mercy of that monster."

She said before covering her face with the palm of her hand. Rose gave her a one armed hug in order to comfort her friend. "That may be true but what matters is that your back in their lives Jade and at least you still have them even if your dad is out of the picture." She states.

"At least you have a dad who isn't an ass." Jade replied, getting a chuckle from Rose.

"Yeah right my dad can be a pain in the ass to me and my brothers but it's because he always puts us first before anything else. Hell he went on a rampage during the mission where I lost my left eye from a gunshot." She states when she points to her eye patch with a smirk on her face. "I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed off before but from that massacre I can see why he gained the name Terminator."

Jade chuckled lightly before brushing her hair back. "What about your brothers?" Rose frowned and folded her arms against her chest.

"Pains in the ass. Grant is the worst between him and Jericho." She retorts and Jade laughs.

"I'm serious I think he likes to take time out of his day to piss me off for no reason at all. Jericho can be a jerk too but he's easier to get along with," She says before looking back at Jade "If you want we could trade siblings."

Jade shook her head at Rose's offer. "Tempting but no. I love Arty too much to trade her off. That and I might kill Grant in his sleep with my Sai."

"Not if I do first." She mutters before smiling as Naruto appeared between theirs and drapes his arms over their shoulders.

"Thinking about killing Grant again? The guy's okay in my book." Naruto says while Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Because he's your pranking partner Whiskers." Jade replied before bringing her hands under his neck and to his right cheek before brushing them against his whisker marks which results in him emitting a low purring sound before snapping out of it and leaping backwards.

"Stop doing that Jade!" He shouted getting a giggle from the two and Naruto glared at his girlfriend. "You just had to tell her about my weak spot Rose." She simply shrugged his glare off not noticing the evil smile on his face.

"Maybe I should tell her about your sensitive spot being located near your- mmmmpppphhhh!" His mouth was covered by the palm of her hand and Rose's face was matching the color of a cherry and Jade was grinning ear to ear.

"She does not need to know about our intimate affairs dammit!" She growled out as she pulled her hand away from her boyfriend abd then looks back at Jade and raises an eye brow. "Hey Jade quick question.

"Yes?" Jade asked the white haired vigilante.

"I just noticed this before but you're able to move around a lot easier especially when Naruto put those weight seals on you." She states and Naruto was the first to notice as well.

"Now that you mention it, Jade has moved a lot faster that she normally does when we team up," Now the blonde was grinning "I'm impressed Jade, It took Rose here almost half a year to get use to them."

Jade on the other hand rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Thanks but to be perfectly honest I forgot I still had those seals on me and now that you mention it… I have been able to move faster than I usually do."

"You're welcome Jade now if you two excuse me I'm gonna go pay a visit to 'Archer Girl'." Naruto said before giving Rose a quick peck on the cheek and grabbing his Southpole Jean Jacket and then noticed the gleam in their eyes. "And I'm keeping my charge card with me." That resulted in Rose and Jade deflating.

"Awe come on Naruto we're not that bad." Rose protested while said blonde gave her a 'yes you are look'. "Plus our shopping spree would barely dent your account especially with all the money you make on those 'books' you write." She remarks and Jades eyes widened and looks back the blonde.

"You still write those X rated books? I thought that was simply a hobby." Jade said while Naruto shrugs.

"Hey they bring in a lot of money. When I first wrote them I was as shocked as Rose was when the editor offered me 500 Grand for the rough draft of the book and 500 more after the final versions were printed." He replied to the blinking 19 year old Asian American.

"Are you serious?" A bewildered Jades asked and got a nod.

"Yeah you should've seen Yuriko's reaction. She practically fainted when I showed her how many zeros were on the check. Though she was peeved when she found out I was the author of those Icha Icha books. I had to hightail it out of there when she pulled a bokken out and went Samurai on me." He rubbed his ribs in phantom pain. "And from that day I regret teaching her kenjutsu katas. Rose here actually threw one her blades at my head."

"That's because you based a character off of me in that smut." She growled out.

"They're not smut they're art. Besides Jade secretly reads them when she thinks no one notices." He replied back and Jade actually blushed deeply at his statement while Rose looked at her in disbelief. "Well that's my cue to go. Have fun shopping." He said and vanished from the building.

"Jade explain." Rose demanded.

"Explain what? I like the books though I'm gonna get Artemis since she's the only one who knows I read them." She mutters before getting up and dusting off her jeans. "Come on there's a sale at JC Penny and there are a pair of shoes I've been dying to get my hands on." She said and before Rose could say something, Jade had pulled her off the couch and dragged her out of the building.

**Apartment Complex, Crock Residence**

Artemis Crock was currently in the living room inspecting her trick arrows for any flaws. Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese, 17 year old teenage girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and dark grey eyes. She often keeps her hair tied back and is wearing a white top with a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with black knee high boots and small, round black earrings. Around her neck was a necklace that had a symbol of a whirlpool connected to the chain.

As she worked on her arrows, she heard a knock from the door. "Artemis could you get that?" Her mother called out from the back room.

"Got it mom." She called out, rising on her feet, and getting the kinks out of her back. She made it to the door and looked out the peep hole but then took a step back with a grin on her face and opened the door to reveal a smirking Naruto.

"Hey Ruto." Artemis said happily getting a chuckle from the blonde.

"Hello to you too Art." Naruto greeted back before hugging his fellow blonde who returned it and she blushed slightly when she felt the muscles on his chest and arms before letting him in. That was when Paula Crock, Artemis's mother entered the living room in her wheel chair.

"Artemis who was it at the" When she turned her gaze at Naruto eyes brightened up when she saw him wave back. "Naruto, come here and give me a hug young man." She said with a grin on her face and he did so.

"Hey Mrs. Crock, you're looking awesome today. Did you do something new with your hair?" He asked as he ended the hug.

"Oh stop." She said with a flattered expression on her face.

"Oh please." Artemis muttered. "By any chance Naruto have you seen my sister?"

"Yeah she snuck into my place this morning killing the milk and my electricity." He answered in a simple manner and Paula sighs while brushing her hair back.

"Sometimes I worry about that girl." She muttered.

"Oh its fine I just wish I knew how she is able to down a jug of milk a day." He pondered.

"That's because Jade loves milk just as much as you love ramen." Artemis answered.

"Oi don't compare that instant noodle crap to what I eat. It's nothing but flavored noodles in water." Naruto retorts and Artemis rolls her eyes in annoyance but smiles.

"So why are you here Naruto?" She asked as they walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"To get away from Rose and Jade while they go shopping for the day." Naruto answered back.

"I'm surprised they didn't drag you along." Artemis states since Jade would try the same thing with her whenever she went out on one of her daily shopping sprees. So throughout half of the day Naruto simply stayed with Artemis and Paula. The sun was setting and Artemis was sitting in her room bored before hearing the door open up and turned around to see a smirking Naruto.

"You're still here?" She asked and got a nod from the blonde.

"Yeah though I was thinking… since the sun is starting to set and Rose and Jade aren't back from shopping I was thinking you and I could do a little vigilante outing." He offered and Artemis raised a brow.

"Seriously?" She asked and again he nodded. She then hopped off her bed and stretched her arms out. "Sounds fun, I could use the exercise."

"Awesome, meet me on the roof top once you're suited up." he said before vanishing from the doorway. Artemis made her way to the closet and opens it, revealing a green outfit with a mask as well as several different bows and arrows as well as a utility belt and she grins.

Naruto was standing on the rooftop garbed in his Arashikage outfit with his arms folded before hearing a set of feet land on the roof and he turns around to see Artemis garbed in her vigilante outfit. She wore a green mask, green top with a green arrow on the front, green fingerless gloves, green pants that are covered with black knee pads, and black boots. She has a black utility belt and a black pouch strapped on her left leg that are no doubt filled with assorted tools and carries a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows.

"Nice outfit, never took you as a Green Arrow fanatic." Naruto teased, causing Artemis to scoff at his jab.

"Are we gonna go kick some criminal but or what? I have a curfew you know." She retorts.

Naruto chuckles and nods. "Relax will ya? The night is young." He assured her before they both leapt off the roof.

**Down Town of Gotham City**

"Hurry up and put the money in the bag old man!" A masked robber yelled as he pointed a 9mm pistol at the head of a frightened cashier of a mini market who was scrambling to get the money out of the register and into a black sac. As he succeeded in doing so, the mugger snatched the sac out of the man's hand and proceeded to run out of the door, only for a projectile to fly through the door, and knock the sack out of his hand, and get pinned to the wall and the projectile proved to be an Arrow.

"Wh-what the?" the crook wondered and as he turned around he was now face to face with Arashikage who imply stared down at the surprised thug who attempted to aim his gun at the blonde, but Kage simply slaps it out of his hand. The thug stumbles back from the move and is struck down by a chop to the back of his neck before vanishing again.

Afterwards, a couple were backing away from several street punks who were wielding crowbars and switchblades and approaching them with evil smirks on their faces. As they were about to advance and kunai landed in between them, which confused them at first before it exploded into a smoke screen, causing the group to cough and rub the smog from their eyes until Artemis leapt out of the smoke screen and delivered an Ariel Kick to the first thug's jaw and sent him crashing into the ground hard.

She didn't stop there as she took this opportunity to beat down the remaining ones with a combined series of punches, counter attacks, and kicks. The last one attempts to slash at her face with a knife, only for Artemis to kick the knife out of his hands and uses her compact bow as a melee weapons and strikes him across the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Now that was brutal." Arashikage commented as he walked out of the shadows.

Artemis on the other hand shrugs with a smile on her face. "Thanks. I try not to be as gentle with lowlife trash," She comments "Come on Arashi let's stop playing with the small fry and find a challenge. I could use a good adrenaline rush."

Her fellow blonde on the other hand chuckles. "As you wish Arrowette." He replied before motioning for her to follow him to their next destination.

**And Cut! To all my fans I deeply apologize for the lack of updates but real life has put a hinder on my writing time but I assure you all I haven't given up yet. Until then enjoy the chap and Peace Out^^. **


	5. Ninja vs Dark Knight Pt 1

**Young Justice Arashikage**

**Hey folks it's me again with another chapter for Arashikage. I just want to take this moment and say that I'm impressed with how many people are interested in Naruto being an Anti-Hero in this fic and I want to say thanks for your positive input. I know there are a lot of them where Naruto is the Hero or Villain and I decided to try him out as a grey type. Also for those wondering why I haven't made Naruto go all out in the fic is because basically he is a ninja and deception is the key to how he works.**

**Plus there aren't a lot of people on earth Except for Superman who could make him go all out. That and he's the type who likes to prolong the fights he has with his foes. Oh and I want to make something very clear. While he will kill he only goes after threats and not small fry like common street thugs but when it comes to psychopaths and rapists… well you get the idea but aside from that, he won't kill a lot of the Super villains like Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, or Penguin.**

**Oh and newsflash there will be a character death in future chapters and it isn't joker (sorry to those who want to see the Prince Clown become maggot food).**

**Chapter 5: Ninja vs Dark Knight Pt. 1**

**Warehouse**

Arashikage was sitting on a pile of beaten, broken, and bloody thugs and watched Artemis beat down the remaining ones. "Are you done yet?" he asked the Archer who delivers an upper kick to a guy's chin and sent him crashing into a crate.

"Almost!" Artemis called out before spotting one thug trying to make a run for it and attempts to draw an arrow from her quiver, only for Kage to appear in front of the man and clotheslines him without budging from his spot and crashes into the ground hard.

"Too slow Archer Girl. I give you an 8 for the beat down but a 4 for letting one almost get away. " He chastised before stepping over the guy's chest and approaching the fuming blonde.

"Well excuse me for not being a Super Ninja. What time is it anyway?" She asked her fellow blonde who looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes 'til 11 why?" He asked Artemis and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Crap mom's gonna kill me! Stupid 11 o'clock curfews," She cried out, "And we're at the docks, there's no way we can get to my place unless-" She froze up from the gleam in his eye and slightly backed away. "Oh no, not gonna happen the last time we teleported to my place with your Hiraijin technique, I thought my insides were gonna shoot out of my mouth."

"It's Hirashin Arty and it's the only option so" With that he grabbed her arm before they both vanish in a flash of yellow. They suddenly appear in Artemis's and Jade's room. She was about to yell at Naruto until a sickening look appeared on her face and she bolted for the bathroom. Naruto chuckles as he hears her loose her lunch. Paula rolls down the hall in her wheelchair and notices Naruto who pulled down his mask, turning his attention to the former assassin before waving and vanishing again.

As Naruto appeared in the complex, He saw Jade curled up on the couch sleeping soundly in a dark green nightgown and slowly crept past her sleeping form. He slowly opened the door to the room he and Rose shared and saw her sleeping soundly on the bed in a white short sleeved midriff shirt and blue shorts.

After he takes off his gear, he slips into the bed in a pair of black pajama pants and scoots close to Rose's body. He wraps his arms around her bare torso and gently pulls her body close to his, hearing the white haired girl moan in content from the warmth that radiated from his body and he gently kisses her on the cheek. "Did you have fun shopping?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Sure did." She answered back as she places her arm over the ones around her waist "Have fun playing vigilante with Artemis?"

"It was a dead night and the only fun around was a couple of street thugs." He answered back before inhaling her scent. "So I take it Jade is spending the night?"

Rose nodded "Yep but she'll be heading back home early in the morning," She replied before twisting her body around and snuggles against his chest. "Oh and Yuriko sent me a text message saying the family cruise would end at the first of August and told me she'd be docking in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island that day."

"That's great, hopefully she brought me back a souvenir from one of the islands she went to." He joked and got a chuckle from her before they both fell asleep.

**Watchtower**

At the computer terminal, Batman was sitting in front of the holographic screen, trying to search the file under Arashikage with calculative eyes and was reading the current info on it.

Arashikage

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Late Teens

Place of Birth: Unknown

Height: 6'3

Weight: 195 lbs.

Powers & Abilities

Master Hand to Hand Combatant

Weapons Master

Stealth

Augment speed, strength, reflexes, and agility through unknown means and also manipulate the natural elements. Extents of these abilities are unknown.

The Dark Knight frowned at the lack of info he had on this unknown assassin. From the database he was responsible for the deaths of several major global drug and crime lords as well as destroyed several major smuggling operations ranging from illegal weapons drops, drug transporting, and slave transfers and is feared greatly throughout the criminal underworld for his methods of 'justice' and has been targeted by a few criminal organizations like the League of Shadows, Cult of the Kobra, and Intergang as well as the Yazuza, Triads, and Mafia. Each have placed a huge bounty on his head especially Lord Kobra due to the fact that when the man encountered the blonde ninja, he ended up losing one of his arms during their encounter.

Batman continued to stare at the visage of the Anti-Hero and couldn't help but wonder how he was able stay hidden from the League for the last few years and what made the matter tough were his abilities. Meanwhile, Green Arrow walked in the monitor room before stopping beside the cowl wearing hero.

"Still trying to gather info on this Arashikage character Bats?" Green Arrow asked the Dark Knight who said nothing. "Good luck with that man. I've been trying to get info on this guy myself and still got nothing. Not even a place of origin or family background. Whoever this guy is, he's a pro at hiding his identity and bases of operation but what surprises me is how some people, police included have no problems with his methods of dealing with the big fish especially in Blud Haven which was more crime infested than Gotham."

Batman merely grunted in agreement due to the fact that Blud Haven went through a major clean up ordeal in the last three years and the crime rates in the city went down greatly due to either the deaths or imprisonments of the crime bosses and corrupt members of the federal department but there still was crime in the city it wasn't major.

"If you want my opinion I would cut this guy loose since he isn't technically harming anyone minus the bad guys of course." GA advised only to be on the receiving end of a glare by Batman.

"Are you telling me you approve of his methods because if so" Batman paused with an edged tone.

"Whoa easy there B I'm not agreeing with him or anything it's just that… well take the Red Hood for example." He tried to reason but cringed when he saw the man's eyes narrow even more. "Okay wrong choice… well there is… or how about… you know what? I've got nothing."

"Despite his cause being for the greater good, he's still a threat and could become even worse than Red Hood." Batman said as he looks back at the screen while the Archer sighs in defeat.

"Well good luck with that." He said before turning around and leaving.

**With Naruto**

The blonde heir of the Rikudo Sennin was at a local gym with Rose, Artemis, and Jade who were on a training mat working on their martial arts skills while he was sparring with Rose. He was about to deliver a palm strike to her torso only to sneeze and miss. Rose took this opportunity to grab his wrist, spin around and perform a Judo Flip that sent him flying over her head and crashing onto the other side of the mat. "Ow." He said before she approached him and crouches down.

"You alright?" She asked Naruto who responded by flipping back onto his feet. She had her hair tied into a high ponytail and wore a grey sleeveless top with black sweat pants with green and white Reebok running shoes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a simple sneeze. Wonder who's talking about me?" He wondered. Jade was wearing a dark green tank top with matching shorts and green and white running shoes. Artemis wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt with grey sweats and simple white running shoes and they were both in a grappling match growling at each other, struggling to out match the other in strength.

"Come on little sis, is that all you've got?" she challenged.

"You wish." Artemis retorts before she slipped her foot behind Jade's heel and knocks it off balance, Jade stumbles a little and Artemis takes this opportunity to flip her over and slams her into the ground, before pinning her on the ground. "Hah! I win!"

Jade simply scoffs and smiles. "That's because I let you." She retorts before Artemis gets off of her and helps her sister up.

"Jerk." She muttered while folding her arms under her chest while Jade wraps an arm around her younger sibling.

"Aw you know you love me baby sister." She teased as she gave Artemis a one armed hug before setting her gaze on Naruto and Rose sparring again.

"You've got to admit Arty, Naruto is something else isn't he?" Jade asked Artemis. The female blonde blinked a few times as she looked back at a smiling Jade and then at Naruto who was evading or blocking Rose's punches and kicks.

"Yeah he is. Too bad he's with Rose or I'd definitely ask him out." Artemis replied while Jade grins. It was no secret to her that Artemis had a mad crush on Naruto and she couldn't blame her. She developed a thing for him after she defected from the shadows and protected her from Sportsmaster and treated her injuries while keeping her hidden while she recovered. That was when Jade realized something and her grin grew.

"You know sis, Rose informed me of something interesting regarding Naruto." She informed her sister. Artemis looked back at Jade in curiosity as she saw her grin.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well you know how Naruto is from another dimension where he lived in a world of ninja right?" She asked and got a nod from her. "Well she also mentioned something about there being clans that existed in his world that possessed genetic traits called kekkei genkais or bloodline limits. In a way they're kind of like meta humans."

Artemis took in the explanation before raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this Jade?" she asked her grinning sister who giggled and Artemis knew Jade was not the type of girl to giggle unless it was something that intrigued her person.

"You're gonna love this part. You see sis, whenever a male member of these bloodline clans are the last of their kin, they are entitled to an act called the Clan Restoration Rights. It is a system the government in his world created in order to make sure that a clan on the brink of extinction doesn't go extinct and so…" she paused for a few minutes and spoke up again, "The last male of the clan is entitle to take on several wives to ensure that the clan is repopulated."

That final caused Artemis's eyes to bug out and her jaw to slightly drop as she looked a Jade's giggling form. "S-say what? Are-Are you serious?" The bewildered girl asked.

Jade giggled even more and nodded vigorously. "Yep and the kicker to this is that he's the last of three clans instead of one like most of them are."

"I don't like were this is going Jade." The nervous blonde stated as she saw the mischievous glint in Jade's dark grey eyes and her eyes widened. "Wait you're not thinking of joining his clan are you?"

The eldest sibling simply shrugged. "I have. I mean come on Artemis, guys like Naruto are extremely rare and I would be crazy not to considering what type of guy he is." Artemis was still gob smacked by what she learned.

"But to be one of his wives Jade?" She asked.

"That won't happen for a while little sister and it doesn't have to happen now for goodness sake." Jade assured her sister who still looked skeptic about it.

"But still…what about Rose? Is she cool with this?" Artemis had to asked before she heard someone being pinned on the ground and saw Naruto on top of Rose's panting form smiling triumphantly.

"We talked and she said it would be interesting to say the least especially to see how Naruto can handle more than one girlfriend. She told me the offer was still up for grabs but wanted me to be discreet about my final decision. I'm all for it." She explained.

Artemis remained quiet for a while before speaking up. "And me?" she asked Jade who shrugged.

"It's all up to you Atremis. No one's gonna force you to be with him if you don't want to. Besides I don't have a problem sharing especially with my sister of all people. Plus from what Rose tell me, Naruto is a stamina freak if you get my meaning." Jade wiggled her brows as an emphasis for what she meant and Artemis blushed greatly.

"You mean they" Jade nods once again and now Artemis whole face glowed red. That was when Naruto and Rose walked towards the two.

"Hey you guys after we all get cleaned up and changed, we were gonna check that new Italian restaurant Rose spotted the other and wanted to know if you wanted to join-" Naruto paused when he saw Jade's grinning face and a red Artemis and raised his eyebrow. "Uh why does Artemis's head look like it's gonna explode Jade?" He asked the eldest of the two.

"Oh nothing you need to fret over Naruto." She said innocently but Rose on the other hand noticed the twinkled in her friend's eyes and chuckles to herself.

**Night**

**Warehouse**

A large cargo truck was in the process of being unloaded by some hired grunts who appeared to be unloading crates full of drugs and loading them into several smaller moving trucks. Watching them was a Caucasian male dressed in an expensive red suit with a black dress shirt the was left with an unbuttoned collar.

As he watched the cargo being loaded into the different truck one of his hired gunman approached him. "Hey J.D. do you think this is a good idea?"

J.D. looked back at the grunt. "What are you talking about? Of course it is." He retorted with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just wondering because… well some of the guys have been feeling frantic since we started on this shipment." The grunt answered back.

"If it's the Batman you're worried about then don't be. He's on the other side of Gotham dealing with those nut jobs and freaks from Arkham." J.D. assured the lackey.

"It's not him I'm worried about boss it's the other guy. You've heard of Arashikage right?" He asked his boss who nodded in a bored fashion.

"Yeah I've heard about him. Some ninja wannabe responsible for the deaths of several major crime lords, so?" He asked.

"So? Sir this guy is no laughing matter. He has no qualms killing guys like us boss. I even heard that he came close to taking out Kobra a few years back. The guy got away with one of his arms removed." The grunt explained.

"Tch, I hope he does come," He reaches into his coat and pulls out a golden Desert Eagle. "That way I can blow his damn head off and make some extra cash off his corpse." J.D. remarked with a grin on his face.

Outside the warehouse, Cheshire was standing on the edge of a roof not too far from the warehouse where the shipments were being loaded with what appeared to be a compact bow slung over her shoulder. She then draws it out along with a trick arrow where the head appeared to be larger than a normal one and takes aim at the truck in the middle.

"It's now or never." She said before releasing the arrow. It descended towards the truck in the middle and once it hits the front of the hood, a fiery explosion occurs, causing those nearby to either get engulfed in the flames or sent flying by the shock wave, screaming in agony or surprise. J.D. and the others had to protect themselves from the debris with their arms and the gunmen looked around frantically for the perp who blew up the truck.

Before J.D. could demand who was responsible for what happened several more trucks exploded in a similar fashion. "What the hell!" He screamed.

One of the gunman was backing away in fear in the darkened part of the building, only for a chain to shoot out of the shadows and ensnare him by the neck. He choked out before being dragged into the shadows. Several more met the same fate and disappeared through the darkness. J.D. on the other hand was carefully making his way around the flaming room, trying to find a way out.

He noticed one of the emergency doors and started to run towards it. As he did, one of the gunman came crashing through the double doors and landing on the ground hard, looking like he had the life beaten out of him. J.D. looked up at the door and his eyes widened in fear as he saw Arashikage standing in front his only escape path. "Knock, knock." The blonde ninja said as the man pointed his weapon at him shakily.

"S-Stay back monster or we'll find out if you're bulletproof." He threatened with fear laced in his voice.

Arashikage just stood but under his mask, a smirk was on his face. "Is that so? Well then let's test a theory I just came up with," He slowly drew a kunai from under his sleeve and focused a little wind chakra into it. "Which of our mid ranged weapons has the fastest reaction? Your bullet? Or my blade?" He asked in a tone that sent shivers down the man's spine. His trigger finger trembled as he pulled it back.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger… I dare you." He challenged in a calm tone. J.D. grits his teeth in anger before taking aim.

"Die!" He screamed and was about to fire but Arashikage was faster. He flung the wind enhanced kunai at the man and the next thing J.D. knew, he was screaming out in pain due to the fact that the projectile not only cut through his weapon, but took off three of his fingers and blood sprayed from the finger stumps. He clutch his bleeding limb in pain and fell on one knee until he gurgled out when a hand wrapped around his throat and hoists him into the air.

"Let's take this outside." Kage insisted. A wind vortex swirls around them and they vanish from the site.

**Rooftop**

"Look man I'm telling you I'm just a simple buyer I swear." The frantic buyer cried as Arashikage dangled him over the roof of a building.

"Don't lie to me. I have informants that have seen you buying truckloads of cocaine and heroin that were being transported to several different areas of Gotham with it mainly being in the slums of the city. Now you either tell me who is the guy ordering the imports of these drugs or you're gonna get acquainted with the pavement." He made his point across by releasing his grip from the guy's collar. As J.D. screams in horror from the fact that he was gonna ascend several stories from the building, but Arashikage grabs his wrist and keeps him hovering into the air.

"P-Please man I can't I-I just can't! If I rat out my boss he'll have my head on a pike by nightfall!" The blabbering buyer stated with fear in his eyes but then whimpers as his interrogator loosens his grip.

"What do you fear more? Meeting your end in 5.6 seconds or having the real buyer sends his thugs to off you for snitching before the sun sets?" The blonde asked as he pulled his finger out. Tears started to form in his eyes and he started to pee his pants.

"Please don't make me tell you man. This guy is not some run of the mill mobster, he's a kingpin, he's even bigger than Falcone. Do you know what he does to guys like me? He'll know man, he always knows. He's got more connections than I could ever imagine. This is not the guy you want to piss off." He begged until he was looking directly into the cold glacial eyes of the ninja.

"Neither am I. You've heard the stories about what I'm capable of have you not? I make the boogeyman look like a toddler and the worst of criminals tremble in fear at the mention of my name. I'm something far worse than Batman or Deathstroke could ever be as I have no qualms ending your life." He said icily. "So do you feel like talking now?"

J.D. remained quiet and continued to whimper in feel before gulping. He was about to speak but Arashikage threw him on the rooftop and without looking caught a black projectile that was in the shape of a bat. "So the Bat of Gotham has decided to crash the party huh?" The ninja asked calmly while Batman landed before him with a frown on his face.

"That is as far as you go Arashikage." The dark knight states as his cape blew in the wind that was when Robin landed beside his mentor.

"Well would you look at this. He brought the kid with. Say where is the red head of your group? I like her." He wondered.

"School night, you know how it is." Robin answered with a smirk on his face.

"Then shouldn't you be in bed too Junior?" Arashi chastised and Robin started to sputter for a little while before he settled with glaring.

"Shut up. Don't think that just because you and Ravager helped us out in Cadmus doesn't mean you're getting away. I heard that there was a vacant cell in Arkham waiting for you." Robin remarked before he pulled out a few birdarangs.

"As nice as the gesture is… I think I'll take a rain check. So are we gonna do this the easy way or hard way?" He asked the dynamic duo.

"What do you think?" Robin remarked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I would love nothing more than to fight you both at the same time but I don't think my partner would like to be left out. Oh Cheshire." He called out. Robin blinked for a few second before a black blur struck him across the face and sent him flying backwards. He manages to plant his hands on the ground and spring back on his feet and looked up to see Cheshire twirling a Sai in her hand. Batman pulls out a batarang and is about to aid his partner, only for Arashi to appear in front of him, wagging his finger at the shocked man. "Don't even think about it Batsy," He said before swatting the Batarang out of the man's hand with a horizontal chop and performs a spin kick that the cowl clad hero rolls under and jumps back on his feet in gets into a fighting stance.

"So you're an ally of the Shadows?" he questioned only for Arashi to scoff.

"Please don't make me laugh. Cheshire left that group of second class assassins a long time ago and sometimes teams up with me and Ravager from time to time. You should update your info like a real spy master would." He Chastised but got no form of reaction from the man. "Okay since Cheshire's playing with the little bird I might as well join along. En Guard Dark Knight."

**And Cut! Sorry for cutting the chap short but this is merely an intervention of Naruto fighting a founder of the League and showing the Dark Hero just how skilled he really is. Now he won't go all out because if he did, Naruto would kinda kill him instantly so he's simply gonna match the man on equal ground in some extent like he did with Lady Shiva.**

**Also for the Harem here's the list I have so far: Ravager, Cheshire, Artemis, Batgirl, Cassandra Cain (Lady Shiva's Daughter) Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy.**

**Until then peace out^^.**


	6. Ninja vs Dark Knight pt 2

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey my fans I'm back with the next chapter for Arashikage. I must say that I'm impressed with how many people are getting excited about Naruto being an Anti-Hero in this fic and what impressed me more is how many people want to see him fight the dark night and I apologize for riling you guys up with that but I assure you you'll love Naruto fighting Batman while Cheshire deals with Robin. **

**Well here's the next chapter folks and tell me your honest opinion about the fight as I'll do my best to make it as badass as possible.**

**Chapter 6: Ninja vs Dark Knight pt. 2**

Both the Dark Knight of Gotham and Ultimate Ninja were staring at the other intently, waiting for the first person to make a move. "You know Batman you and I aren't so different." Arashikage first talked while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I don't take lives." Batman remarked as he flexed his hand.

"You make it sound like I'm endangering innocent people and last time I checked, crime lords aren't innocent and neither are their hired goons or some of the psychos that are residing in Arkham." He stated.

"Some of those psychos have a chance at redemption, a chance to change." Batman informed the ninja who to his surprise agreed.

"Yes some of them do but what about the ones who can't listen to reason? Guys like Scarecrow, Joker, Two Face, Zsasz, Mad Hatter, they are the real threat to society. They can't be redeemed." Arashikage answered as he too flexed his hands.

"And who are you to decide that?" Batman snapped back.

"I can ask you the same thing. How many people have lost their lives or loved ones to those people and yet all they get is a slap on the wrist? You think that by throwing them in solitude for a few days will make them open their eyes to reality? You're a fool." He chastised.

"Better a fool than a murderer." Batman remarked before pulling out a batarang and throwing the projectile at his opponent who easily evaded it by stepping to the left and Batman dashes at him with his fist cocked back.

"_He's got some speed." _Naruto commented before he blocked the fist with his palm and then jumped back as he attempted to hit him with a roundhouse kick. _" 'Some' being the keyword." _He thought as Batman went on the assault while Arashi dodged, blocked, or weaved around his moves in a fluid like fashion.

Robin on the other hand was facing off against Cheshire by throwing three birdarangs at her by she deflected them with one Sai before somersaulting backwards and landing on her feet. "Come on kitten, I thought you shadows were suppose to be tough." Robin taunted before dashing at her. He leaps into the air and performs an aerial kick that she blocks with her forearm and then catches his ankle as he attempts to heel kick her in the ribs, but she easily flips him over her shoulder.

"I'm an Ex Shadow Boy Wonder and should you be worried about your partner?" She asked before dashing after him, drawing her second Sai and leaps into the air. Robin drew out two Eskrima Sticks and uses them to block her attack.

"Batman can handle himself, you should worry more about your partner." He remarked before breaking the stalemate and attempts to hit her with a horizontal strike but she hops back before ducking and does a leg sweep at his ankles which the Boy Wonder dodges before pulling out a smoke pellet and throws it at the ground, causing a smoke screen to appear in front of her.

"A smoke screen? How original." She says before leaping into it to catch her quarry. Arashi on the other hand ducks from a right punch that was combined with a high kick which he blocked while he still kept his gaze on the dark knight.

"I'll admit Batman, you're good," He informed the black clad vigilante before in a flash of speed that surprised Batman, Arashikage struck him hard in the Torso with a fast and powerful palm strike, and sends him sailing backwards and into a brick wall, leaving an imprint of his form imbedded into the wall. Batman groaned in pain before looking up to see Arashikage staring at him. "But I'm better." The blonde ninja finished.

Batman frowns as he gets back on his feet and throws two more batarangs at him. Arashikage on the other hand cuts them down with a trench knife (like the ones Asuma uses) in a blur, leaving his arm outstretched, revealing his weapon that gleamed in the moonlight. Batman then throws a barrage of batarangs at his quarry who easily moves around them before cutting a few down. He then flips backwards into the air, avoiding the remaining ones and then lands on the edge of the rooftop.

"Nowhere to run." Batman states. Arashikage on the other hand smirks under his mask.

"Who said I running? Follow me if you dare." Arashi challenges. Batman's eyes widened as he saw him lean backwards and drops off the edge of the roof and moves at neck break speed at the edge. He looks down to see Arashi free falling down with his coat fluttering in the wind and he didn't appear to be falling like most would but instead, float down onto a smaller building. He looked up at batman and does a 'come on gesture with his hand.

Batman responds at the challenge by pulling out his grappling gun and fires the bat hook that gets imbedded into the wall of a building before taking off. Arashikage watches it for a few seconds before turning around and dashes across the rooftop.

Batman soon lands in the spot Naruto was in and takes off after him. He watches Arashi leap and easily land onto another rooftop and he follows but was having a slightly difficult time as the ninja was moving a lot faster than any other human would. Arashi then leaps off the last tall building and descends towards the window of an abandoned building and crashes through it feet first.

Batman mimics Arashi's action and descends into the hole of the window before landing into the darkened area. He stands up fully and sets his sights and on the blonde ninja who remained in a calm state. "Let's see how good you are when you face me in my element Dark Knight." He challenged before stepping backwards into the shadows.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he walked into the area that was mostly covered in shadows, keeping his senses on high alert for any form of sound or movement. His instint were telling him to tread carefully foe his new opponent was dangerous and not a Joker level or Darkseid level dangerous, Arashikage was on a whole different level and he could feel it.

He could feel the adrenaline in his body flowing full force. His years of honing his physical and mental capabilities to near human perfection put him on edge and his heart rate was beating a little faster than it usually did. He never felt this much anxiety on his person ever. Not even to guys like Bane, Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, or any other person. Batman knew right then and there that he would be in for a fight that even he doubt he would walk off in one piece.

**Meanwhile**

CRASH!

Robin was kicked through a broken window into an abandoned warehouse. He barreled over a few times before hitting a wall. Cheshire on the other hand lands before him with a bored expression. "You know I'm disappointed. I expected a much better fight from you kid, being the apprentice of Batman and all (sigh) oh well it was fun while it lasted but I think I'm gonna end this little game of cat and mouse."

Robin gritted his teeth in pain as he staggered back onto his feet. "I'm not done yet." He replied before throwing a birdarang at her. She simply tilted her head to the side and shook her head in amusement as he rushed at her again. He leaps up and attempts a knee strike but she blocks it with her palm. He lands back down on the ground and tries to knock her off her feet with a leg sweep which she simply brought one leg up, and finally, using his agility to his advantage, performs a spin kick to her head. Cheshire easily catches his foot and hits him in the chest with a kick to the chest. Robin flips backwards and lands, skidding back a few feet but then then cries out in surprise when he feels something sharp prick his neck. He pulls out a senbon and his eyes widened in horror.

"Poison." He said to himself while Cheshire shook her head.

"Close but no, it's simply a neurotoxin that instantly slows the activity of the person's nervous system and brain function but that's not all it does." Robins vision starts to act up and was now seeing four of her. "You'll feel sluggish at first before having a slight hallucination for a few seconds before your body function slows down until you collapse which will happen right about"

Thump!

"Now, sweet dreams little bird." She finished. After Robin remained motionless for a few seconds, she picks him up and hoists him over her shoulder.

"Arashikage's probably having a good ole time playing with the dark knight." She pondered before exiting the warehouse.

Right now Batman continues on his search for the ninja in the abandoned building. He hears something that sounds like scratching and spins around, throwing a batarang at the source. As it hits a rat squeaks and scampers out of the pile of bricks. He relaxes and makes his way around the shadows until his instincts went on full alert as a volley of shuriken descended from the shadows and towards him.

He leaps backwards into the air and lands on a ceiling joist but was then forced to leap off of it as several glowing chains (yes folks Kushina's chakra chains) shoot out of the shadows and wrapped around the beam but then one of them went right for batman which had a razor sharp spear head on the end of it. He twists his body and the sharp end merely grazed his cheek before he landed back on the ground.

"Impressive, very few people whether they're normal or meta human could avoid my chakra chains." Arashikage said as he projected his voice throughout the area. "Perhaps this fight won't be so boring after all."

"You talk as if you've already won this fight." Batman states as he has a batarang ready.

"Because I have dark knight, if I wanted to I could've ended this fight a long time ago but what would be the fun in doing that?" Arashikage replied as his foe took in his surroundings. Batman spun around and threw a batarang at Arashikage's form which struck him but to his surprise he exploded into a puff of smoke.

He suddenly ducks as a kunai slashed over his head before round house kicking the 'ninja' in the chest, sending him into a support beam but like last time poofs away in a torrent of smoke. "I told you before batman, I do my best work in the shadows." The blonde informed is foe. Batman reached into his utility belt and pulls out a cylindrical like device.

"Then let's bring you into the light." Batman insisted before throwing the device down on the ground and the entire place was engulfed in a blinding light around the area and killing every single shadow. Arashikage's form is revealed and is using his forearm to protect his eyes from the light. He slightly squints his eyes before a shadow descends on his person.

Pain erupts on his jaw as he was punched in the jaw by the dark knight and crashed onto the ground but flips back on his feet. Batman lands on the ground and rushes at him with a haymaker but Arashi leaps over him, using the man's shoulder as a spring and lands behind him. Batman uses his reflexes in order to deliver a reversal backhand at the blonde who suddenly vanished like a flash, and Batman was struck by a mid kick to his back and sent crashing onto floor.

He winces from the throbbing pain in his back before getting back up. "I've got to admit. I actually felt that punch, but sadly I've felt worse." Arashikage commented as he rubbed his throbbing jaw while Batman analyzed the man, wondering how he was able to move so fast in such a small spot?

"How were you able to move so fast?" Batman wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said before drawing a tri pronged kunai and chucks it at the man. Batman simply tilted his head as it passed by only for Arashi to appear behind him with the same knife at his throat. Batman froze in his tracks as he felt the cold steel on his neck. "This would've ended it all dark hero." Arashi said in an icy tone.

"Then why don't you?" Batman challenged and got a chuckle in return.

"Because that would prove that I'm only a cold blooded killer which I'm not. I kill when I have to and not when I want to. That's what separates me from the true villains." Naruto answered back before he poofs away much to batman's surprise. "Besides I'm a ninja, we don't understand the boundaries of good an evil protector of Gotham. You may have had some training by the ninja in your dimension but if we were in my world, you wouldn't last a day."

Naruto suddenly appeared before batman with his palm aimed at the man's torso. "Futon: Ookaze Shotto (Wind Release: Gale Shot)." Before Batman realized it, he was sent soaring across the building by a blast of wind which felt like he had just got hit by a Venom enhanced Bane. He crashes through the brick wall of the building and falls towards the busy streets of Gotham. He manages to pull out a grapple hook and fire it off. It lodges into the side of a building and he swings towards one of the smaller buildings. He lands but falls on one knee and clutches his side and knew he had a few bruised ribs.

He was mentally thanking himself for the enhancements he put in his costume. He then saw Naruto leap out of the hole from the abandoned building and lands before the cowl clad hero. "Had enough?" Arashikage asked and his answer was batman throwing several smoke pellets in he ground, creating a smokescreen. "I guess not." he sad before several shadow clones puff into existence and leap into the smokescreen where the sound of fighting and smoke puffing could be heard from the real ninja.

One clone was sent flying out of the haze and dispels, causing Arashikage to sweat drop. "Note to self, enhance clones with more chakra." He muttered before the smoke cleared and Batman looked winded. "Wow tired already? Getting on in age are we?" Arashikage taunted at the man. That was when Cheshire approached them with Robin slung over her shoulder and Batman's eyes widened at the sight of his partner immobile form. "Robin!" He called out and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What did you do to him?" he growled.

"Relax tall, dark, and broody, the baby bird's fine, he's just in La La Land at the moment." Cheshire remarked before tossing the boy wonder's form at Batman's feet. "He should wake up in a few hours, give or take."

"Aren't you a shadow?" He questioned.

"Ex shadow, I quit that ordeal a long time ago," She remarked before slinging an arm around the blonde ninja. "Besides, I have more fun with this big lug here."

Batman glared at the two assassins and looks down at his partner before picking the boy's form up. "We'll meet again." He assured the two before tossing a smoke bomb onto the ground, creating a smoke screen. When it cleared, Batman was gone.

"Cheshire don't take offense to this but the people in this world who pull 'ninja stunts' kinda suck." Arashikage replied.

"None taken, too bad your fight against him didn't extend. I wanted to see you use those ninjutsu techniques on him." She says.

"Half of my jutsu arsenal could level a quarter of Gotham and the really big ones… well let's just say these nukes you people create look like fireworks compared what I can do if I really let loose." He informed his partner.

"I'll take your word for it, now let's get out of here the draft is killing me." She suggests and Naruto uses the leaf shunshin.

**August 1, 12:37**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Naruto was currently standing by the Happy Harbor docking station while the cruise ship pulled up beside it. He was garbed in a civilian outfit which consisted of a white short sleeved Kani shirt that had a two blue stripes going down the sides with a pair of deep blue south pole jeans with blue and white Nike shoes.

He watched as the people on the ship were exiting from the ramp and greeting their family and friends. He smiled when he saw Yuriko and her parents, Kazuma Oyama and Haruka Oyama exit off the ship. Kazuma was in his 40's due to the slight grey that was in his slicked back jet black hair and despite his age, the man had a good build on him due to his military training. He was garbed in a black short sleeved shirt and pants as well as a pair of dark grey boots. He appeared to be around Naruto's height and had a goatee with a few strands of grey on it and had brown eyes.

His wife, Haruka looked like an older version of her daughter with the difference being that she had a few wrinkles on her face and her hair was slightly darker than her daughter's. She wore what looked like a dark pink Hawaiian dress held up by two straps with a pair of red sandals and hoisted a light brown purse over her shoulder. Yuriko however was garbed in an aqua blue sleeveless tank top and a pair of white hip hugging shorts that stopped above her knees with blue sandals. She had a pair of shades resting on her forehead and a white purse slung over her shoulder. She also had her hair tied into a ponytail since she grew it out over the years.

She looked around for her blonde surrogate little brother before smiling as she saw Naruto walking through the crowd. "Hey Naruto!" She called out, getting the blondes attention. He turned his head to the direction of where he heard his name and smiled before approaching her.

"Hey nee-chan." He greeted as he approached the duo. Yuriko was the first to give him a hug which he returned before her mother walked towards them and gave 'the son she always wanted' a hug as well.

"Oh look at you Naruto. You're getting more handsome as the years pass." Haruka teased as the blonde rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. That was when Kazuma approached him with the thousand yard stare in his eyes which Naruto returned.

"Sir." The blonde replied.

"Boy." Kazuma replied back in a gruff fashion as they both had a stare down. Yuriko sighs and her mother shook her head in amusement. They both grinned and shook the others hand .

"Still got a vice grip for a hand shake sir." Naruto replied, while the man chuckled.

"The military will do that for you lad." He informed the blonde. "By the way the offer is still available if you ever want to join black ops."

"Dad we've been through this and Naruto is not joining the military." Yuriko chastised getting a scoff from her father while her mother sighs.

"Come on Yuriko, the kid's got the physical and mental capacity for it. His potential is being wasted as a bodyguard." He chastised. Yuriko on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"Dad he's also a merc and author of that smut you read." She said and notices the blush on his face.

"Yuriko it's not smut it's art." Naruto tried to reason but was on the end of an icy glare that made him cringe.

"You know Naruto I've improved a lot on those sword basics you taught me. Would you like me to demonstrate them by being my practice dummy when we get home?" She asked sweetly and the blonde shook his head rapidly.

"I think I'll pass. Kami if I knew you were that dangerous with a bokken, I never would've taught you. You almost cracked three of my ribs when you went samurai on me." He rubbed his side as an emphasis while her father chuckled.

"And you wonder why she'll never get a boyfriend." He replied.

"That's because Naruto always scares my dates off." She said, glaring at Naruto.

"That's because they're not good enough for you and most of them only wanted a one night stand with you and the last one I beat near an inch of his life because he was getting too fresh with you." Naruto replied in a nonchalant manner.

Yuriko's brow twitched at this. "He was going to kiss me on the lips and you drop kicked him out the door." She growled out.

"Well excuse me for looking out for my sister, I saw his hand going for your ass and I reacted." He states to his surrogate sibling, puffing his chest out, only for Yuriko to punch him and he exhales, getting a chuckle from Kazuma and Haruka.

**Sandbar Café**

After leaving the docks, the four of them headed to the Sandbar Café. Yuriko was informing her mother of a project her group was working on while Naruto was listening to Kazuma talk about his days in the black ops. As they chatted, they heard screaming from outside and witness several miniature twisters demolishing houses around the area. "Everyone clear out of the area!" A police officer ordered the citizens who were running around screaming while a bulking red and black android was creating miniature cyclones, fighting off a group of kids who apparently getting their tails handed to them.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before groaning inwardly. "Great it's the kids again." He mumbles before he vanishes from his seat.

Kazuma turned around only to find Naruto gone and chuckles. "I hate when he pulls those ninja stunts." He said before getting to his wife and daughter.

"Where's Naruto?" Haruka asked her husband.

"Where do you think?" He asked and Yuriko smiles before turning her attention to the window and saw Arashikage flying on top of a giant falcon. The super-villain android who was fighting the young heroes, thrust his hands down and fires a massive bolt of lightning comes down from above, straight towards the group of young heroes. When it hits the ground, it causes a large explosion that sends the group flying backwards, and knocking four of them out.

Superboy stands back up and tosses his coat aside, before lunging at Twister. Said droid simply brings his hands up and strikes him with two bolts of lightning that make him cry out in pain and sends him crashing to the ground, joining the other young unconscious heroes. Meanwhile Mister Twister descends towards his targets with electricity cackling around his cybernetic arms.

Megan was the first to gain consciousness and her eyes widen when she saw Twister look down at the young heroes' motionless forms and aims his cannons at the group. **"So much for future generation of heroes but don't fret I'll put you out of your miseries."** But before he had the chance to do so, a large fireball sailed through the air and makes a direct hit at a surprised Twister who was sent flying backwards towards the ground and crashing hard. Megan was shocked and surprised at what happened. "Who?" She wondered before Arashikage lands in front of the female Martian who gasps in surprise.

Arashikage turns his head around and eye smiles at her. "Yo." He simply says before seeing Twister got back on his feet and looks up to see a blonde in front of his line of sight. **"And who pray tell are you? Another one of those brats?" **

"No I'm the one who knocked you on your can with a fireball earlier." The new quarry stated.

"**Oh? Well I think I should return the favor."** Mister Twister stated before bringing his arms forward, creating a small tornado before firing it at his new foe. Said blond smirked as the twister got close before bringing his hand up and down in a slashing motion, resulting in the cyclone is split in half by the blade of wind. **"What the?" **The Android wondered.

"You're not the only wind master in town buddy and if that simple breeze is all you're capable of then I might as well let the little leaguers deal with you." Arashikage taunted.

"**Impressive, but let's see you handle this!"** Electricity cackled around the hands and aims them at the blonde. He then fires two bolts of electricity that combine to form an even powerful one. His opponent draws out two double edge swords with two curved prongs on each side with electricity cackling around them brings them forward. The bolt hits and pushes him back a little but he keeps himself in place. The thunder swords absorb the vast amount of electricity until it ends and small amounts of static shock remain around the blade.

"Thanks for recharging my blades now let me return the gesture." He then raises the blades in the air and turns them into a reversal grip. "Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning)!" He stabs the blades into the ground and two powerful waves of electricity cut through the ground and towards Mister Twister who instantly leaps into the air to avoid the attack. That was when Arashikage appeared before him, and delivers two horizontal slashes across its chest before he spin kicks the droid down onto the ground and crashes, causing a cloud of dust to erupt from the crater.

The Android rises up from the carter, only to stumble backwards as he was struck by a flash of yellow and his left arm was gone, leaving a few wires to dangle from the stump and static to course around it. He tried to turn around and the same action occurred as he lost his other arm. **"No! This can't be happening!" **

Naruto appeared and saw the droid attempt to fly away. Naruto crossed the blades in an x formation. "Where do you think you're going?" The blonde asked as he creates a ball of electrical energy. "Raikyu (Lightning Ball) and launches it at the fleeing droid. It makes contact and an explosion occurs which sends the smoking Twister to the ground once again.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Robin, and Miss Martian gained consciousness during the fight and their eyes widened as they saw Arashikage shoot the droid down and onto the ground. "Aw man not him again." KF complained. Megan on the other hand blinks in confusion.

"Who is he?" She asked the speedster.

"He's Arashikage," Robin answered. "A ninja but not the type that you would see on our world, the last encounter I had with him was when batman and I tried to stop him from killing a drug buyer."

Wally on the other hand raised his brows. "What do you mean tried? Don't tell me he beat both you and batman?" The bewildered red head asked his friend who had a miffed expression on his face.

"No he made Batman retreat and I was knocked out by his partner." He answered back since that night hurt his pride as a hero and as the partner of the dark knight.

Meanwhile, Arashikage watched the droid crash into the ground again and explode, scattering parts everywhere, before the head of a human type android rolled next to his foot. "And android operating an android? I swear these super villains get more stupid by the day. Oh well I'm out of here." With that, he vanishes in a vortex of fire, shocking the soon to be covert team at what had transpired and wondered if they would have more encounters with this mysterious ninja.

**And Scene! Well folks here's the new chap like I promises and I hope the fight between Arashikage and Batman were up to your standings. Until next time peace out and hello 2012^^.**


	7. Old Acquaintances

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey folks I'm back with another chapter for Arashikage and I have to say I'm impressed with how many people like this fic^^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Young Justice, Naruto, or anything DC wise except for the characters, techniques, and bloodlines I created.**

**Chapter 7: Old Acquaintances**

**Star City **

In an alleyway, two thugs wearing ski masks were dashing through the back ways with two large sacks in their hands and a handgun in the other due to the fact that they robbed a jewelry store not too long ago and were on the run from the police. "Hey I think we lost those cops man let's take a break." Thug 1 asked his partner before they stopped in their tracks.

"You kidding? Green Arrow's in this part of town and I do not feel like facing that Robin Hood wannabe or his sidekick." Thug 2 said.

_Thwak!_

Thug 1 screams out in surprise as he is ensnared into a net that popped out of an arrow and hits the ground, losing his prize and his gun, causing the second thug to look around in fright. "Shit I've gotta get out of"

_Thwak!_

He screams out too as he is ensnared by a net like his partner was and hits the ground as well. From the rooftops a figure jumps off a rooftop and lands in front of the two thugs. The person had auburn hair and wore a black eye mask. He was garbed in a predominantly black body suit, with a red chest and collar. He had a quiver strapped to his back with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and wore black fingerless gloves with one that ended near his forearm and in his right arm was a red and black bow.

"S-Speedy." Thug 1 stated and got a scowl from the young adult.

"It's _Red Arrow_ now and for the record I'm the so called Robin Hood's _ex_-partner. Get it right next time." He walks over to the guns and kicks them away before leaving the scene as he heard the police sirens get closer and closer.

**Later on that night**

Red Arrow was watching the busy city from the rooftops. "Nice night for a rooftop stroll isn't it?" A feminine voice said beside him. Roy's eyes widened and he turns his head to see Cheshire sitting on the edge of the rooftop staring at the busy city like he was. He jumped to his feet, drawing his bow and an arrow from his quiver and takes aim at her.

Cheshire simply turns her head at him and tilts it sideways. "My aren't we jumpy? You can relax Speedy I'm not here to kill you." She assured him but he didn't let his guard down for a second.

" It's Red Arrow now and why should I believe a shadow?" He questioned.

"Ex-Shadow," She corrected "I left that organization a long time ago and F.Y.I. If I wanted to kill you we wouldn't be talking now would we?" Roy pondered on it for a second and looked into her eyes to see no form of deceit in them and lowered his weapon slowly.

"So you're shooting straight then? Then why pray tell is an ex shadow interested in the former protégé of Green Arrow?" He questioned and Cheshire shook her head.

"Oh not me, a friend of mine is. He believes that your skills would make a great addition into a group he's preparing to make and is extending an invitation." She answered.

"Then why doesn't he meet me face to face instead of sending his errand girl?" Roy asked once again to Jade who chuckles.

"Because I'm already here." A voice said from the shadows. Red Arrow turns his head and his eyes widened as he sees a blonde male garbed in an odd ninja outfit walking out of the shadows.

"You must be Arashikage." Red Arrow said, getting a nod from the blonde ninja.

"And you must be Red Arrow. I have to admit the name sounds a lot better than Speedy wouldn't you say Cheshire?" He asked the ex-shadow who nodded.

"Indeed it has a nice ring to it in my opinion." She answered back.

"Can we get on with the reason you've gained an interest in my skills because I have a city to patrol." Red Arrow asked in an impatient tone with his arms folded.

"Well aren't we impatient tonight? Very well then to be perfectly honest I've heard about you denouncing yourself as Green Arrow's partner since he doesn't consider you to be an equal like he is with the Justice League and honestly I don't think that's fair to you and I also heard that you've been going solo for about two months now." RA raised a brow at this before Naruto continued "Having a global spy network has its perks and I'm sure you've heard about me."

"Who hasn't? From what I've heard you're some type of Super Ninja capable of performing feats that nod even the best trained assassins can do and you're also feared greatly in the criminal underworld due to you taking out several major crime lords and crippling their operations greatly. I also heard that the Shadows along with the Kobra Cult have placed a huge bounty on your head for your actions and organizations like the Yakuza and Triads are also out for your blood. That and you're not in good graces with the Justice League due to your 'methods of Justice'." Roy explained.

Arashikage on the other hand blinked in amazement. "Well I guess my reputation does precede me but don't believe half of the stuff you've heard about me. I don't outright kill every thug or purse snatcher that enters my line of sight, I save that for the real criminals and I also have a code that I follow that keeps me honor bound. If I can resort to not killing my targets then I can as I'm not a cold blooded murderer." Naruto informed the 18 year old Archer.

"I see. I guess the Leaguers had you all wrong because from my standing you don't appear to be a mindless killer." Roy stated.

"Finally someone with sense." Naruto said with a bit of humor in his voice. "I don't understand what gives a bunch of comic book rejects the right to judge my actions? No offense to you of course."

Roy simply shrugged. "None taken, though I'm not sure about your partner since she claims to no longer be a shadow, but she proved herself especially since she had the opportunity to stab me in the back." Jade on the other hand eye smiled.

"There's only one man I want to stab in the back and it's not you archer boy." She said while patting the hilt of her Sai. "That aside the offer to join us is still on the table."

Roy however pondered on this before looking back at them both. "And if I were to decline your offer?" He asked warily.

Arashikage on the other hand shrugs. "Nothing, If you don't want to join then who am I to convince you? Like she said it's simply an offer with no strings attached whatsoever." He answered to the archer.

Red Arrow remained silent for a while and then spoke up again. "I'll need some time to think about this because honestly I don't feel compelled to join a group just now." That was his answer to the two. Cheshire simply nodded and Arashikage did the same.

"Fair enough but before we go our separate ways, did you hear the rumors of the numerous murder sprees that have been occurring lately?" Arashikage asked the archer who nodded.

"Yes, apparently several people have been found dead and most of them happen to be very influential in the community. They have mainly occurred in Gotham City, Central City, Star City, and even Metropolis." Red Arrow answered. "Not too long ago, a scientist was murdered in a STAR Labs facility with multiple lacerations on his body and from the looks of it have been done by a blade." He answered, perking Cheshire's interest.

"Any idea on who the killer is?" Arashikage asked and got a negative shake from Red Arrow.

"Nothing but if I were to guess it was possibly done by members of the Shadows, but perhaps your friend knows since she claims to be a former member of the group." RA remarked, giving Cheshire one last look before turning around. "I'll be investigating this issue and until then, I'll see you around." Roy replied before hopping off the rooftop and descending into the shadows.

"He's nice." Jade remarked, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Indeed but that aside Jade, do you know anyone from the shadows who is capable of doing such a feat aside from you?" He questioned while the former shadow pondered on it.

"I'm pretty sure I _know _who is capable of such a feat but I won't be too sure until I can inspect pictures or a body." She answered.

"Then I guess our only option is to head to the autopsy lab at the Star City police department, let's go."

**Star City Autopsy lab**

From ceiling, one of the panels slid open and two shadows landed into the barely lit vacant room. "Talk about a creepy setting." Arashi muttered while Cheshire walked over to an operating table that had a body which was covered by a white sheet. She kneels down and notices a white tag on the foot that was dated for today. She then slowly uncovered the sheet, revealing the upper body of a middle aged Caucasian male and noticed the lacerations going across his body. She inspected the body with a keen eye before her dark grey eyes widened when she noticed the slit going across the man's throat.

"I don't believe it." She whispered to herself, getting Naruto's attention. Said blonde walked behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you know who did this right?" Naruto asked and got a nod from her.

"Yes I do but I'll tell you once we get back to the hotel." She answered in a serious tone. Naruto nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder before vanishing in a gust of wind.

**Hotel**

Jade was sitting on a chair typing on a holographic keyboard until a screen popped up. Naruto was standing behind her while she pulls out a thumb drive and inserts it into the USB port. The holographic screen flashes a few times, downloading the info that was on the screen. "I know he's in their database still." She mused until the screen blinked. "Got it." She tapped one of the holographic screens and it enlarged revealing the picture of a male. He was garbed in an all-white outfit that was more street like in appearance. From his appearance he was of Asian descent with slicked back hair. From the appearance his hair was black on both sides but white in the middle.

Now Naruto was curious about this person. "So who exactly is the guy?" He asked the Ex-Shadow.

"Jing Wu, A.K.A White Tiger." She answered with a grim expression on her face. "Like me, he is one of the Shadow's high ranking assassins. He is a skilled martial artist and a master with blades with his favorite being a knife."

Naruto eyed the person and looked back at Jade. "You think he's our suspect?" He asked. Jade turned around sporting a serious expression on her face and nods.

"I don't think I know from experience just how skilled he is. Tiger is keenly knowledgeable in the human anatomy and knows how the human body operates and which areas to hit in order to keep his prey alive. He doesn't outright kill his target, he plays with them and enjoys seeing them slowly suffer before finishing them off with a quick slash to the throat. He has a keen eye and has trained his senses to their peak and is capable of pinning a fly to a wall by its wings without killing it." She said.

"I see and judging from your expression you and he have some sort of history. Is he an ex-boyfriend?" He questioned and Jade snorted in disgust.

"Worse, we had a rivalry to see who was the best back then. He was always trying to prove that he was better than me especially due our code names. Me being the cat and him the tiger. The guy's a sadist at heart, willing to hunt down and kill anything, even children." She informed Naruto who frowned at that.

He then notices Jade's hand was trembling a little and places a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a concerned manner. Jade notices her hand trembling and grabs the appendage before sighing.

"I don't know if I did the right thing in leaving the shadows. I'm not concerned about myself but I fear for Artemis and my mother since they'll be targeted because of me." She answered with fear laced in her voice.

Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and looks up at Naruto who was smiling at her sincerely. "Jade I understand you're worried but I think you did the right thing leaving and you have nothing to worry about, I will do everything I can to protect not just you but them also." He assured his partner. Jade stares at him for a few minutes and smiles, placing her hand over his.

"Thanks Naruto you don't know how much that means to me." She says. "So where is Rose?"

"With her brothers, they're having a family get together in New York. That or Grant is probably dragging them off to raid museums again, you can never tell with that guy." He joked, getting a giggle from Jade.

"So you're basically free until she comes back?" She asked the former Kage who nodded.

"Yeah why, you gonna ask me for a date?" He asked teasingly. Jade got up and turned around face him and presses her finger against his chest.

"Maybe," She sang, twirling her finger around his chest with a sly smile on her face "If you're interested of course, I'm sure Rose wouldn't mine." Naruto simply chuckled lightly before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're hopeless you know that?" He remarked and got a playful slap on the shoulder.

"You should talk lady killer." She teased, getting a shrug from the blonde.

"Hey it's not my fault women find me attractive whether it's in my ninja persona or civilian garb but at least it's not as hectic as it was in my realm. I can't count the number of times I was almost ravaged by rabid fan girls." Naruto shuddered and Jade gave him a questioning look.

"Was it that bad?" She asked in a curious manner.

"It is when most them are trained Kunoichi capable of tracking down their targets relentlessly. Thank kami I'm a speed demon and for Shadow Clones because I don't even want to know what they'd do if they manage to catch me." Naruto said in a low yet eerie voice. Jade however pictured the thought in her head and couldn't help but snicker at seeing Naruto runaway from females with the same abilities as him ninja wise.

"You must have the luck of the devil on your side." She commented.

"More like Luck of the Fox, anyways what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"Well there is this nightclub that's uptown and from what I've heard it is one of the liveliest clubs in Star City and it's very popular but tough to get in except for those with high financial status." She answered.

Now Naruto was interested. "Really? Well then it's a good thing I'm someone with high financial status, let's change out of these outfits and go have the time of our life." He said with a grin.

"Great I call dibs on the bathroom." She said causing him to snap his fingers in disappointment. Jade went into her suitcase and pulled out some night clothes and headed to the bathroom with a triumphant look on her face before stopping at the door.

"Oh and I'd advise you not to try and sneak a peek on me no matter how tempting it is." She teased in a flirtatious tone. Naruto didn't let her mischievous nature get the better of him.

"Oh don't worry Jade I've already seen what you looked like when we first met and I must say I wasn't disappointed with what I saw. I have your old mask on my mantle and your scarf framed in my souvenir shelf." He said with a sly smile on his face while the ex-shadow's brow twitched at the embarrassing memory before mumbling about perverted blonde ninjas and closes the door behind her while Naruto chuckled.

**Later on**

Naruto and Jade parked into an empty parking lot in a 2010 Black and Red Yamaha motorcycle in from of a two story night club that that name 'Cosmic Star' in big multicolored words with shooting stars blinking around it with techno music echoing in the background. Naruto pulled his helmet off and takes a look at the place. "So this is the Cosmic Star huh? A little too flashy for my taste but hey it's a nightclub."

Naruto's outfit consisted of a red collared short sleeved Sean John t-shirt, a pair of black loose jeans, and red and white K-Swiss Shoes. He also had his godmother's necklace around his neck and also a platinum Rolex watch on his left wrist.

Jade also pulls her helmet off and takes in the sight of the building. "It beats those sleazy ones in Gotham." She commented. Jades outfit consisted of a skin tight black short sleeves midriff shirt with form fitting jeans that hugged her lower body with a pair of black and green shoes. She had her hair tied back in a low ponytail with two smooth bangs hanging from the sides of her head and had a pair of white round earring on her earlobes.

"Ain't that the truth? Come on lets head in before all the good spots are taken." He said and held his arm out. Jade smiles at him and wraps her arm around his before heading to the entrance of the club. As they got through the crowd they came face to face with a bouncer who was twice as tall and muscular as Naruto and stared down at them with his arms folded.

"Shouldn't you kids be at home studying your college mid terms?" He question in a burly voice and they responded by pulling out their ID Cards signifying their age qualification. He pulls out a card reader and scans them just in case they were fakes before the button blinked green, signifying they were clear. "Okay you're both good go head in." He told them as he handed them back their cards.

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a large roll of cash and tosses it to the surprised man. "Enjoy your bonus friend." He said to the speechless bouncer while Naruto led Jade into the nightclub to have the night of their life.

**(You all know what happens at a night club with a hot girl so I'm not gonna go into full detail with the event until next time because it'll take too long so I'm gonna skip to the next day)**

**Hotel**

Naruto groaned as the sunlight hit his face and turned his face away while blinking a few times, taking in his surroundings. He was about to sit up but felt some weight on his body, he looked down to see Jade with her head resting on his bare chest, in a matching black bra and panties, snoring lightly. He blinked once again and looked around the room to see their clothes littered around the room.

His face heats up when Jade unconsciously grinds against him, causing his manhood to rise up from the feeling and had to hold a moan in. The ex shadow slowly opened her eyes and looks up to see Naruto's blue eyes and smiled. "Hey." She greeted.

Naruto smiled back. "Hey, now if you don't mind Jade I'd like to get up." He asked and got a sly grin from her.

"So soon? I'm kind of enjoying this position," She said back in a teasing manner "And from what I'm feeling you're enjoying this too." She said as she shifted her hips around as she felt his 'friend' poke her hip.

"You're playing a dangerous game Jade. Don't start what you can't finish." He warned her.

Jade's smile turned playful and she responds by leaning forward and presses her forehead against his and places his hands around her hips. "I love danger and I never leave anything finished Na-ru-to." She purred in a low seductive tone. Said blonde ninja growled lowly at the challenge and before Jade realized it, she was on her back on the bed with Naruto on top of her, eying her in a way a predator does its prey.

**(Enter Slight Lime)**

"You'd love to see my dangerous side wouldn't you Jade Nguyen?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver from the tone in his voice and how his breath sent goose bumps on her skin. "To have you at my mercy as I _slowly_ ravage your body while you beg me to pleasure you like I do Bara-hime (Rose Princess)." He traces his fingers across her bare back and grins as he hears her shudder at his touch and then gasps when he leans forward and gently bites down on her neck and kisses it while his hands roam her body in a slow fashion.

Her eyes glazed over from how Naruto caressed her body as he lightly kisses her across her neck and moves up to her jawline. He then presses his lips against hers and moves his tongue around her lips in order to gain an entrance into her mouth and she complies and lets him in. The two engage in a tongue battle, attempting to gain dominance over the other but Naruto ends the tongue battle and parts lips, getting a disappointed moan from Jade who was enjoying it.

Said blonde then proceeds to kiss his way from her neck, down to the valley of her chest and proceeds to kiss her toned stomach and trails his tongue across her navel. "N-Naruto…" she stammers out as the blonde continued to tease her with his kisses. He stopped and moved back up to her with an evil grin on his face Jade wondered why he was grinning until her eyes widened because said blonde had moved his fingers down into her panties and his index and middle finger brushed against the clit of her womanhood. "W-wait d-on't do tha-ooooohhhh…" She moans out as he inserts his fingers into her.

Her back arches up a little as he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of her pussy. "Don't do what Jade? This?" He pushes them in deeper, causing her to rear her head back and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God Naruto!" she called out as he kept pumping her with his fingers. The young Asian could feel the warmth in her body increased from the foreplay and she bit her lower lips because she was about to release herself until Naruto pulled his fingers out and grins slyly at her.

**(Lime Over)**

"You thought you were in bliss now Jade just wait until you get to experience the real thing." The blush on her face went from embarrassment to anger. "Oh and you might want run to the bathroom before your arousal ruins the bed sheets." He advised and the last thing he saw before laughing his ass off was a red faced Jade running to the bathroom calling Naruto a bastard for turning her on.

**Later On **

Rose has returned from her family get together in New York with her brothers back to the complex Naruto owned in Gotham. She noticed that the place was clean and heard the sound of a sword swinging from the ceiling. "I should've known he'd be training when I got back." She said with a smirk on her face before heading upstairs.

Naruto was currently in the dojo working on his kenjutsu katas with a bokken. He performed a series of diagonal and horizontal slashes before stepping back and does a thrust technique. He then pulls the wooden blade back, grasps it with both hands and raises it over his head, pausing for a few seconds. Rose watched it from the door with a smirk on her face until Naruto swung the practice weapon down fast and hard, releasing a burst of wind from the attack and watches as a long slash mark forms on the wall.

Said blonde sighs and stands straight up with a disappointed look on his face. "Man it's still not complete. Pulling that wind blade move is a lot tougher to do without my wind chakra." He says to himself.

"Hate to say I told you so Naruto." Rose called out, causing Naruto to turn his head in the direction of her voice and saw her grinning. Before she realized it, he appeared before her and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she willingly returned before they parted. "You missed me that much? Geez maybe next time I'll leave you alone for two months." She joked.

"So I take it you had a blast with your brothers huh?" He asked and got a nod from her.

"Surprisingly yes and Grant was actually behaving himself. I honestly thought he was replaced with a clone with the way he treated me to shopping." Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as she told him this.

"Wait we are talking about Grant here, the self -proclaimed Greatest Thief on the Planet and cheapskate right?" He asked his girlfriend who nodded back while he looked skeptic. "You didn't slip anything strange in his food or drinks now did you Rose?" Rose's giggle got a little louder and swats him on the shoulder.

"No I would never do that to Grant no matter how tempting it would be. He decided to give me a break from the sibling fights we always had whenever we cross paths. That and dad said he'd cut us off from the trust fund." She said glumly, getting a snicker from Naruto.

"I just pictured Grant having a heart attack if that were to happen." His response caused Rose to laugh along with him before settling down.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" She asked.

"Oh you know trained, beat down some local criminal, stopped a bombing at several banks, messed with Jade, paid Harley and Pamela a visit at the Asylum and so on." He answered and grinned deviously. "Did I mention the teasing I did with Jade?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Do tell." Naruto's grin formed into one of perversion.

"To make a long story short, Jade and I went to a night club in Star City, went back to our hotel, and woke up in the same bed in our underwear. After that, we had a little flirting contest where she decided to take to the next level but sadly she failed and lost in a very embarrassing way." He answered. The daughter of the Terminator was now interested.

"Couldn't have been as bad as the time you swiped her mask and sash." She wondered. Naruto leaned to her ear and whispered what he did to Jade, resulting in Rose's eyes widening in shock and her jaw dropped slightly while he chuckled in her ear.

"Naruto I'm shocked, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to pull such an improper and humiliating action against- oh who am I kidding, this is you we're talking about." She replied, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm surprised she hasn't stabbed you in your sleep yet."

"Nope though she did attempt to do so when I was done in the shower but I knew she was trying to get a glimpse of what you always got to see whenever we get into it." He got slapped in the chest by a blushing Rose who glared at him with her single eye. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look with your one eyed glare?"

Her gaze softened a little and sighs. "A lot but please keep telling me I love the attention." she insisted and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh really? Okay then you have the most beautiful hair color I've ever seen as it reminds me of snow but is soft and smooth like silk." He says, stroking her soft long hair with his hand.

"Go on."

"You Rose Wilson are the sexiest, smooth talking, sword wielding, ass kicking female on the entire planet with no equal. You have the grace of a swan, the cunning of a fox, and the ferocity of a tiger." He said, kissing her jawline and her neck.

"Easy there tiger, I just got back. " She reminded her boyfriend who chuckled and simply kisses her on the lips. He looks at the clock and smirks as it was 3:55 P.M.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Rose raised her brow in confusion, wondering what Naruto meant.

"Go where?" She asked the blonde ninja.

"To Arkham Asylum, I promised Harley and Pamela I'd pay them a visit today around 4:30 during visiting hours." Rose growled when she heard Harley's name come up. "You're still not made over that time she French kissed me are you?" He asked in a deadpanned tone.

"That Harlot stole the New Year kiss I was going to give you of course I'm still upset." She reminded. Naruto sighs, shaking his head at her grudge.

"That was two years ago hime let it go." He insisted.

"I'll let it go when I kick her ass six ways to Sunday." She swore, clenching her fist in a comedic fashion, causing a sweat drop to form on the back of Naruto's head.

"So it's okay for Jade and Artemis to flirt with me but Harlequin can't because she's got a few screws loose?" He asked his girlfriend.

Rose turned her gaze at him and grins. "Yep" Naruto's sweat drop grew bigger "I've known Jade and Artemis for a long time and I'm use to them hanging out with us. That and it's entertaining to see them try to out flirt you but have it backfire on them." She answered.

"Okay… well I'm off to Arkham love." He leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek before heading to his room to get changed.

**Crock Resident **

Jade opened the door to her parent's complex, fuming at the embarrassing stunt Naruto pulled on her in the morning and swore to get back at him for it. Artemis was sitting in the living room, brushing her long blonde hair back with a comb in order to smooth it out with a magazine consisting of different hair styles on her lap.

Jade flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turned the tv on, flipping through channels without even glancing at them. "Let me guess, you tried to seduce Naruto again and failed?" Artemis ask her older sibling and Jade snorted at the question. "It was worse?" Jade nodded wordlessly "How worse?"

She pulled Artemis closer and whispered the issue into her right ear. The female Archer at first raised an eyebrow, then the second one rose up. A blush slowly formed on her face and her eyes widened in astonishment until Jade move back in her sitting position. Once Artemis got out of her shock, she bit down on her lower lip, releasing a snorted laugh.

"Shut up Artemis." Jade warned her baby sister who was stifling her laughter as Jade glared at her. A giggle escaped Artemis's lips, unaware that Jade was reaching for the pillow behind her. Before Artemis could react, Jade hit her in the face with a pillow, causing the archer to release her laughter and fall back on the couch, clutching her sides.

Jade then jumps on top of her sister and attempts to smother Artemis with the pillow in order to shut her up so that their mother couldn't hear her. "I said be quiet!" She hissed.

"What's going on in here?" Paula asked as she rolled into the room and finds Jade hitting a laughing Artemis in the face repeatedly. "Jade stop attacking your sister." She ordered her eldest daughter who stopped for a few seconds while Artemis's laughter settled down. "Now what is going on here that's you all riled up young lady?"

"It's nothing!" She quickly answered, blushing in embarrassment. Artemis on the other hand was grinning ear to ear at the lie.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if Artemis tells me then?" The retired assassin asked Jade who now looked horror stricken.

"Well mom it's like this" Artemis started to say.

"Tell her and die!" Jade growled in a dangerous tone that promised pain for her sibling. Paula looked at them both for a few seconds and then sighs.

"It's alright Artemis you don't have to tell me," Jade let out a sigh of relief "You can tell me about it later when you sister leaves." She finished with a grin, causing Jade to fall off the couch in surprise.

"MOM!" Jade screamed as the two laughed at her.

**Arkham Asylum**

"Excuse me Miss?" Naruto asked the receptionist at the visitor's desk. The woman looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I'm scheduled to visit Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley today." She checks the guest list for visit and sees Naruto's last name.

"Ah yes here you are Mr. Namikaze you may go ahead." She told the blonde ninja who nods and heads to entrance to the penitentiary which was guarded by two security guards.

"Hold up kid you know the routine, spread em." Guard One ordered.

"Sorry guys but I don't swing that way." Naruto joked while the second guard rolled his eyes.

"Spread your arms Namikaze." Naruto shrugged and did so while the second guard pulled out a detector and scanned his body. It beeped green, giving him the sign that he was clear. "Okay you're clear go on ahead."

As soon as he passed the double doors, a smirk appeared on his face. "Gotta love seals." He said to himself as he headed to the visiting center.

**Meanwhile**

Pamela Isley's brow was twitching in annoyance as she watched Harley pace left and right with her arms folded under her chest. "Harl could you please stop pacing around like that it's annoying." She demanded in a restrained tone.

"But I can't Red, not until I see my adorable Maelstrom." She complained as she continued to pace faster but then squeaked out in surprise as she was strung up from her ankles by a root tendril and was now staring at the annoyed redhead upside down.

"Harl he'll be here, have some patience or so help me I'll" She started to rant until she saw the pigtailed blonde grin ear to ear and raised an eye brow. "What's wrong with you now?" She turned her head only to be face to face with a grinning Naruto and shrieks out in surprise, losing focus on the root tendril that suspended Harley in the air and she dropped to the ground.

Naruto winced when the older blonde hit the ground with a thud. "You okay Harl-oomph!" Harley then tackled the blonde who managed to catch himself and chuckled as she snuggles against his chest in a cute fashion. "(Chuckles Lightly) Nice to see you too Harleen." He greeted, returning the hug to the energetic blonde and turns to Pamela. "Come on Pam there's room for one more." He offered.

Ivy smiled but also approached and hugged him as well before pulling away again while Harley had her arms wrapped around his. "How are my children doing Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto inwardly chuckles when Ivy calls the plants at the abandoned Gotham greenhouse her 'children' and nods. "They're doing fine Pamela. I make sure that they get plenty of water, good soil, and sunlight though some no name punks have tried to tear the place up." Her smile dropped and her eyes glowed green.

"They tried to kill my babies?" She asked in an icy tone.

"Yeah they tried to but don't worry they got a first-hand experience in why they should never piss off mother nature by yours truly." He assured her since he did like Pamela's 'Garden' and promised her that he would tend to her home until she got out of Arkham since he did like to garden and tended to his own plants.

"Well in that case thank you Naruto for defending my home." She replied.

"Hey what about my babies? Are they okay too?" Harley asked in reference of her Hyenas Bud and Lou.

"Bud and Lou are fine as well despite the fact that they caused my food bill to go up and I've had to have several couches replaced." He joked while Harley rubbed the back of her in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, well at least they're house broken." She states.

"Thank Kami for that," he muttered, getting a giggle from Ivy "So when will you two be released?

"By the end of the week but we'll be on parole in terms of good behavior." Pamela answered with Harley nodding vigorously.

"Yeah and I've been behaving really well, I only got off with a warning earlier because one of the guards tried to get fresh with me and I kick him in the nads." Harley said with an innocent expression.

Naruto sweat drops at this and rubs the back of his head. "Well at least you had a valid reason since that guy had no right touching you. Say since you two are gonna be on parole how would you two like to stay at one of the safe houses I own?"

Pamela and Harley look at each other and back at Naruto and nodded, smiling heartily at the ninja. "Good, so I'll come by and pick you two up at the end of the week and take you both there. I set the place up to where half of it is like a miniature greenhouse for you Pamela and a theme park for Harley here."

Harley squealed in delight and glomps Naruto. "Thank you Naru-poo that is so sweet of you!" Harley thanked with Pamela agreeing at the kind gesture Naruto was doing for them.

**Unknown Location**

Several shadowed figures were sitting around a round table. "This Super Ninja Arashikage is starting to become a nuisance Master." The Shadow in the far left replied.

"I agree, he's proven to be a powerful adversary, too powerful for my like due to how he's crippled several major criminal activities across the globe in no less than 3 years." An elderly voice replied.

"Not to mention that he has no qualms in killing as he's taken out some very influential members in the criminal underworld. Something the so called Heroes of Justice are afraid to do unless they want to lose face with the people but this person has no such morals." A third voice said.

"I heard he had an encounter with the Dark Knight personally and forced the man to retreat." A Gruff Voice remarked.

"So what should we do?"

The one in the middle pondered on this and spoke up. "For now nothing, let him continue his crusade until we can get more information on his abilities. He may prove to become a valuable asset to the Shadows and perhaps the one who will succeed me." The rest looked back at him as he smiled. "And who knows, we might even be able to pull this ninja from the shadows and into The Light."

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter folks and I hope you all enjoy it. Until then, peace out and have a Happy Summer!**


	8. Snake Hunt

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey folks I'm back with another chapter for Young Justice Arashikage. Before I get started I wanted to inform you all about Naruto. He'll be creating his own group that are similar to the Covert Group Batman creates with the difference being that killing is an option but only if it's necessary. Also The Light will be included in the story but their true goal will remain unknown until the next several chapters. The invasion part will be altered in the story and will differ. Also for those who were wondering about the villains like Harley and Ivy they won't be playing as villains in the story if anything they'll normally be grey or neutral.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Young Justice, Naruto, or anything involving the DC world except for the characters, bloodlines, abilities, and weapons.**

**Chapter 8: Snake Hunt**

**Gotham City Docks**

**August 7th 8:35 P.M.**

On top of a warehouse, a shadowed figure was silently stalking around the rooftop until he found a hatch. He crouches down and pulls it out but then stops to scan his surroundings for anything odd. He then hops into the opening and lands on the ground with a crouch. "Were you followed?" A figure asked in the darkness and his answer was a snort from the other figure in the shadows.

"Of course not, I've been doing this for a long time." The gruff voice replied back with annoyance lacing off his voice. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be none other than Lawrence 'Crusher' Crock AKA Sportsmaster.

He is a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure with short blond hair. His face is covered by a gray hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes. He wears what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covers some of his neck along with arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he has metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He wears black pants with pockets that hold his weapons. He also has a belt that acts very much like the utility belt: holding various types of high-tech, sports-themed weaponry.

The other figure chuckles in the shadows. "My apologies, you are after all the best in working in the shadows, next to me of course." The figure walks out of the darkness as well, revealing himself to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who was in his civilian clothes. "So did you manage to bring it?"

Sportsmaster nodded and shuffles through his pocket, pulling out an External Hard Drive and tosses it to Naruto who caught it. "It wasn't easy getting this data kid just be sure it's put to good use." He informed his fellow blonde.

"Don't worry I will and I take it your bosses have no idea about your double crossing?" Naruto asked and got a nod from the man.

"They have no idea about this at all. I told you, I've been in this business longer than you've been born and I know the last thing I need is to get caught." Sportsmaster replied back before pulling off his mask, revealing his face. "So tell me how are my wife and kids are doing?"

Naruto smirks while he placed his hands in his pockets. "They're doing well actually. Artemis is excelling well in archery and to the point where she could pin a fly to the wall without killing it." He chuckles at the dry joke. "Jade is as sly as ever and still wants to kick your ass six ways till Sunday." The 18 year old ninja heard the man mumble a 'no surprise there' since he had to 'hunt' Jade down for running from the League of Shadows a few years back.

"And Paula? How's she handling things in her current condition?" Lawrence asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" The man raised a brow but then they both rose up as he saw Paula roll out of the shadows in her wheel chair and look back at the shocked expression of her husband.

"P-Paula?" He stuttered out as she rolled up to him.

"Hello Lawrence, it's been awhile." She said back to the father of her children. His expression went from shocked to angry but not at Paula. He glares back at Naruto who stares back in a stoic fashion.

"Why did you bring her here?" He growled in a low but angry tone.

"I asked him to bring me here because I wanted to see you." She answered in Naruto's stead. Lawrence on the other hand didn't looked too pleased at the response and still glared at the young blonde.

"Glare all you want old man. I may be The World's Greatest Ninja but I know better than to cross a woman especially one like your wife here." Naruto muttered with his arms folded, looking the other way.

A blank expression formed on Lawrence's face and couldn't help but inwardly agree with Naruto's logic when it came to women. "Lawrence," He looked down at his wife's calm form but noticed the pleading look in her eyes. He lets out a sigh and brushes his hair back.

"Fine, can you give us some time alone for a sec?" He requested. Naruto nods and steps back into the shadows and out of plane sight. The two couple look at each other for what seemed like forever before the man spoke. "How are you doing honey?" Lawrence mentally cursed himself for asking his wife a stupid question like that but he received a smile from his question on her well-being.

"I'm doing fine dear and despite my current 'condition' I am getting a lot of help from Artemis, Jade, and from Naruto. He takes a lot of time out of his day to make sure I'm doing fine." She answered with a smile and then her expression turned serious. "Though I am curious to know when you were going to tell me about your role as his 'informant' in the shadows."

Although Lawrence didn't show it, he inwardly grimaced at the serious expression on his wife's face since he hasn't seen that look in a long time and when she usually does, someone is either on the verge of getting hurt or killed. "Do you understand the danger you're putting yourself in?"

"Paula please I know what I'm doing." He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Paula on the other hand was trying not to roll her eyes at her husband's arrogant attitude.

"Really? Even after you nearly killed our eldest daughter a few years back?" She hissed in a low tone. "What were you thinking?"

Lawrence on the other hand narrows his brown eyes at hers, matching her glare to glare. "Do you honestly think I would actually kill my own daughter? I may be a lot of things Paula but I would never take the life of my own kid. I'm not a mindless killer like that Zsasz character and if I hadn't gone after her, Ra's would've sent someone else and when I say someone else, I mean White Tiger."

The retired assassin gasps out in shock when he mentioned that cold blooded killer who had it out for Jade when she joined the Shadows and easily rose up in the ranks. "I should get going, the longer I stay here, the more suspicious Ra's will get." He turned to walk away but after his third step, he stopped when he felt his hand being held in a pair of smaller ones. He turns around, his sharp brown eyes staring back in the dark grey eyes of his wife.

"Lawrence please, at least talk to me if only for a few minutes." She asked softly. Said man closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds and sighs, getting down on one knee to meet his wife's eyes.

"Alright" He agreed, "The kid told me you've been going to physical therapy for the past two months. Any signs of life?" He glanced at her legs and she noticed a hint of guilt and anger in his but not at her, it was directed to himself because during their last 'mission' the laser point of a S.W.A.T. sniper was aimed at him and he was unaware of it due to the fight between him and some bodyguards. Paula who was Huntress at the time noticed and instantly pushed him out of the way. The only thing the man heard at first was the sound of gun fire and when he recovered from his shock, he saw the unconscious form of his wife with a bullet hole near the area of her spinal column bleeding out on the pavement.

She smiled at the form of concern in his voice and nods. "A little, right now I'm able to move my hips around more efficiently and so far, I can wiggle three out of five toes on each foot."

A small smile rose one the side of his face, showing he was pleased with the slow but steady results. "That's good to hear, still conditioning?"

"Yes dear I'm still exercising. My kicks won't be as effective as they use to be but I still have my fists. That and my skills with a crossbow have improved and I keep a set of Kunai and Shuriken on my person just in case." She said and pats her purse, emphasizing she always left the house prepared for anything. Lawrence chuckles and shakes his head in amusement.

"And you wondered what it was that made me fall in love with you." He remarked before feeling her hands wrap around one of his.

"I have to be honest Lawrence I don't like what you're doing." Paula said. He was about to give her his reasons but she spoke up once again. "Working for Ra's is one thing but being a double agent is just as dangerous."

Lawrence placed his other hand around her smaller ones and gives them a comforting squeeze. "I know honey but this is the only way this whole thing can end faster. I'm still getting Intel on The Light's objectives since I'm one of the agents among their ranks and they don't suspect a thing."

"I understand that but still…" a wave of different emotions rushed through her and she closed her eyes in order to get herself in check since she didn't want to look weak in front of her husband. "…Promise me you'll be careful… if things start to look bad you get out."

"Paula…"

"Promise me!" She snapped back, surprising her husband, but what surprised him the most were the tears that formed in her eyes and the anger in them. Never in his life had he seen her shed one tear except for when she had Jade and Artemis but that was due to her conceiving them. "I've lost too much in my life and I am not going to lose the only family I have left in this world. It took me 6 years in prison to realize that." Her expression softened and tears flows down her cheeks as she gazed into her husband's eyes. "You have no idea how much I worry about our daughters and you Lawrence and to lose any of you now would break my heart greatly."

From the shadows, Naruto watched the ordeal and inwardly smirked as he saw the man's eyes soften if only slightly. "Promise me you'll get out if things start to look dire for you Lawrence, promise me." She begged in a chocked voice, sobbing a little.

Lawrence sighed softly and proceeded to gently brush her tears away. "Okay Paula, if things get out of hand I'll get the hell out of dodge. I promise." He answered. Paula looked up to see him smiling. She knew her husband would never lie or deceive her in any way unless it was absolutely necessary.

Paula then places both hands on the sides of his face and gently rubs his rugged features. "Thank you Lawrence, I love you."

"I love you too Paula." He leans forward and they engage into a passionate kiss for a few seconds and then part. "Wow it's been awhile since we've kissed liked that." Paula blushed at the teasing grin etched on his face and giggled before hearing a cough.

"Are you two quite done or do I need to leave the warehouse so you two can 'catch up'?" Naruto asked from the shadows, causing Paula to blush at the implication but Lawrence glared at him.

"Shut up brat." Lawrence growled before checking his watch. "Time for me to go dear and Naruto you better look out for Paula and my little girls or there will be hell to pay." He warned the blonde ninja.

"Sure thing old man." Naruto answered back, resulting in the Agent of the Light to mumble about 'brats showing no respect to their elders these days' before giving Paula one final kiss, pulling his mask on and heads out of the Warehouse.

**Arkham Asylum**

"Alright Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley starting today, you two will be on a three week probation period and if you both show progress then the parole will be lifted and you two will be free women." The Parole Officer, Henry Thompson informed the two as he shuffled some paperwork. Harley had a megawatt grin on her face while Ivy looked impassive. Harleen was wearing a white sleeveless buttoned dress shirt with a pair of dark red pants and shoes with her hair in a single ponytail. Pamela wore a simple sleeveless dark green dress that stopped above her knees with a red rose on the right side of her chest with a pair of green sandals.

The door behind them opened up, revealing none other than Naruto and Rose who had her hair covering the left side of her face. "Hey ladies." Naruto greeted and once again was glomped by Harley, much to Rose's ire due to her brow twitching and her arms folded against her chest. Pamely on the other hand looked intrigued and amused at the sight. "Hello Rose." Ivy greeted, getting a nod from the white haired girl.

Harley stopped hugging the 18 year old ninja and smirks. "Hiya Rosie." Harleen greeted and got a glare from her.

"Rose, you promised to be nice to Harley-chan today." Naruto reminded his girlfriend. Harley waved happily at the daughter of the terminator with a bright smile on her face only for Rose to turn her head sharply away from her. Henry stared at the scene in wonder but didn't dwell on it for too long.

"Okay… Mr. Namikaze if you would be so kind as to sign these papers…" He suggested. Naruto nodded and signed the release forms, handing them back to the parole officer and then receiving another copy. "Okay then that is all and good luck, God knows you'll need it." He said the last part as quietly as possible getting a chuckle from the blonde.

"Don't worry I think I'll manage." He said before Harley wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Come on Whiskers time's a wastin." The former sidekick of the Joker said as she pulled him out of the officer's office with Rose mumbling to herself and Ivy following behind.

**The Safe House**

The safe house Naruto and Rose took Harley and Ivy to was a two story building that was located outside the city of Gotham in a forested area. "Here we are ladies, home sweet home." Naruto said as he pulled out a key and unlocks the door. After opening it, he lets Harley and Pam enter first and when he switched the lights on, they gasped at the sight before them. The place was well decorated with fine furniture, pictures, antiques, etc. Hanging on the wall was a 55 inch LCD Toshiba Smart TV with a surround sound Blue Ray theatre system that was perched onto a TV stand.

There were also two computer desks each with a Gateway Mac Desktop complete with speakers, a mouse, and keyboard. "My god…" Pamela whispered while Harleen simply gawked at how beautiful the place was. Even Rose was impressed at the place and whistled lowly.

"Wow Naruto this place must've cost you a fortune." She said, getting a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"It barley put a dent in my account. I've been sprucing this place up for the last couple of weeks." He replied while the female duo looked stunned beyond words. "And if you think this is awesome just wait until you see upstairs." Naruto then lead Harley and Pam up the stairs with Rose following.

**Second Floor**

"Oh…My… God…" The two said at the same time as they gazed at the site before them. On the left side of the room it looked like a mix between a circus and miniature amusement park while the right side looked similar to a greenhouse complete with a large variety of plants and flowers as well as outdoor accessories like fountains, three small ponds, etc.

"I take it you both like it?" Naruto asked, grinning at their stumped expressions.

"I LOVE IT!" Harley squealed and once again pulled Naruto into a hug, pressing his head against her bosoms with said blonde flushing slightly at the hug. Rose's brow twitched as she witnessed the Ex- Criminal smothered _her _boyfriend and if looks could kill then Harley would be dead by now. Said female blonde paused in her hug due to hearing animalistic laughter and paws padding on the floor. "Bud? Lou?" Harley asked and from the shadows, the two Hyenas were running towards their master panting happily.

Harley's face lit up and unknowingly dropped Naruto on the ground, face flat, getting a snicker from Rose and an amused chuckle from Pam. "My babies!" She cried as she knelt down with her arms wide opened and embraced the two Hyena's who laughed happily and licked her face, getting a giggle from her. "Mommy missed you too." She cooed as they licked and nuzzle her face.

"Ow." Naruto manage to get back up, rubbing the back of his head but smiles as he saw Harley sweet talking to her two Hyenas. Pamela went over the garden side, inspecting the flowers and other plants and gently brushed her hands against the petals of a Red Rose.

"They're so beautiful and healthy." She said with admiration in her voice and smiles at the blonde sage.

Naruto on the other hand grinned at her compliment on the vegetation. "What can I say? I'm gifted" He said, "That and due to my unique energy source, the plants here are not only stronger but can live in any climate." He explained to the former botanist who took a whiff of the rose's scent before releasing a sigh of approval.

"Hey foxy quick question" Harley called out, getting his attention "This place is only known to us right?" Naruto nodded at her answer. "So there is no way Batman can find this place?"

Naruto pondered on it and shook his head. "Nope, I personally created this place and no one except for me, Rose, you two, and a few close friends whom I can trust with my life know about my safe houses. That and as a precaution a barrier forms around the place that is undetectable and impenetrable to the humans, meta humans, and aliens. Not even Superman's vision or strength could penetrate the barrier."

Harley was confused for a moment but simply nodded before scratching bud behind the ear. Rose pulled out her iPhone to see what time it is and slips it back into her pocket. "Naruto," She called out. He turned to her and saw her tap her wrist and nods.

"Got it, sorry to cut this short ladies but we've got to meet up with a contact of ours in a little bit so feel free to explore the rest of the place but stay on the premises because the seals around the house activated automatically every hour or so and only I can deactivated the defense understood?" They both nodded at the blonde ninja and he along with Rose headed out.

"Bye foxy, by Rosie and tell Mister D I said hi." Harley said, waving her hand in a goodbye gesture. Rose on the other paused in her walk and gave Naruto a blank look.

"Mister D?" She questioned and wondered if the psychologists in Arkham were sane when they considered Harley to be 'cured'.

"Would you have preferred if she called your old man Mister TT?" Naruto asked the daughter of the world's greatest mercenary and again got a sigh from her.

"Knowing my dad he'd probably kill just for even thinking of the name." She muttered but Naruto heard it and chuckled.

**Santa Prisca**

**Venom Factory**

Kobra stood over a balcony with an arrogant smirk on his face as he heard his subjects chant his name. The reason why is because not too long ago his group manage to take over the island as well as round up Bane and his men in a factory where they created the Neo-Steroid Venom. After the takeover Bane was given a chance to gain freedom and reclaim the facility if he defeated their champion.

He agreed to it and was given his Venom power up device while Shimmer, his right hand had injected her brother Mammoth with an experimental serum called Kobra-Venom which was a mixture of the Neo Steroid and the Blockbuster formula developed by Cadmus and somehow required it under unknown sources. The effects resulted in Mammoth transforming in a muscle bound behemoth and was stronger and faster than Bane. The mutated human took bane down consecutively despite the man being enhanced with Venom.

Kobra is very tall, towering over many people. His eyes are red with black rings around them, high cheek bones and coupled with his muscular build, he is an intimidating figure. His skin is very pale, almost grayish and his head is completely bald, though it is only revealed when he takes off his red cape, which features a snake-like hood, with two fangs and sharp, orange eyes. He sported a pair of black pants with a yellow belt that features a snake symbol on the buckle.

He also wears long red greaves has with padded red gloves that cover most of his forearm. The gloves are red but they have a yellow streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves have small yellow "eyes" and yellow fangs at the ends of each glove very much like the fangs of his hood.

"It would appear that the test is a success just as you predicted my Lord." Shimmer said getting a nod of agreement from her master.

"Indeed Shimmer. Our buyers will be most pleased with the results." The pale name said as he watched his subordinates remove Bane and his colleagues out of the factory. "Are the ampules ready for transport?"

The 18 year old girl nodded. "Yes sir, the case is ready and we also have several large shipments ready for transportation." Kobra's facial expression went from stoic to pleasing, knowing they were on schedule.

"Even more great news as I have other buyers who would be very interested in our product. Once our buyer comes to retrieve the sample, prepare the shipments to be transferred to our other bases of operation." He instructed.

**Meanwhile **

From the shores of Santa Prisca, a giant emerald snake slithers out of the shallow water and descends into the dark jungle. It stops and coils up before opening its vast maw. Naruto was the first to exit out of the legless reptile's mouth followed by Ravager, Cheshire, and Artemis. The serpent then disperses back to its realm once everyone was out. "I'm never gonna use to that." Ravager commented as she stretched her limbs in order to get the kinks out.

"Maybe but it was a lot faster than taking a jet or a boat to the island." Cheshire reminded the daughter of Deathstroke. Artemis in the other hand was rubbing her arms.

"Speak for yourself I feel slimy." Artemis complained with a look of discomfort on her face, earning a chuckle from Arashikage.

"Don't worry it takes some getting use to when using my summons for transportation Artemis," He looked around the area to see nothing in particular "Any idea when the master thief will show up?" His response was a figure landing before them in a crouching position before standing up to his full height. From his appearance he seemed to be close to Kage's height. He was garbed in what appeared to be a black full body suit with what appeared to be laced with Kevlar. Attached to the suit were thin pieces of grey shoulder guards, arm guards, and shin guards over the boots that had steel-soles as well as ash grey like gloves that stopped around his forearm. Around his waist was a grey utility belt that contained a variety of weapons and tools.

On his gloves were two X's that were red and also one on his left pectoral muscle. He also wore a black cape that was red on the inside of it and in the same style as the dark knight. Concealing his entire head was a black mask that looked more like a protective helmet in appearance and over the eyes was a pair of built in red visors.

"What took you guys so long? Did Ravager get sea sick again?" Red X asked though his voice sounded more deeper and mechanical. Ravager rolled her eyes in annoyance at her brother's remark before realizing something.

"Say where's Jericho? I thought he was coming with you X?" She questioned.

"He had a date with that brunette he's been crushing on for the last 3 months and finally asked her out." A snicker escaped as he visualized his brother's embarrassed state when he asked that hot brunette out and was sweating bullets "I thought the poor guy was gonna faint when she said yes and dragged him off."

"Figures, why join his siblings on a recon mission at a tropical island where a super villain is smuggling neo-steroids when you can go on a date?" Rose remarked in a joking tone. Grant AKA Red X chuckled at the remark and then noticed Artemis.

"So who's the blonde chick with the bow and arrows? Arrowette?" Jade smiles at the jab but her sister wasn't amused at the name the master thief gave her.

"The names Artemis, I'm Cheshire's sister." She remarked.

"Oh so you're Jade's baby sister? You any good with that bow or are you just a Green Arrow fanatic?" He teased. Artemis looked miffed especially when she's being called a superhero fangirl.

"No I'm not a Green Arrow fanatic I just happen to like the color green and yes I am very good with a bow. I could pin a fly to wall by its wings without killing it." She stated as she prided herself in her skills with a bow and arrow despite the fact that her dad taught her how to wield one when she was younger.

Arashikage on the other hand coughs to get their attention. "As interesting as this is we do have a mission to do. So X what info did you get on this place?" The former Kage asked the master thief. Red X pulls out a circular device and clicks a button, causing a holographic screen to appear, showing the map of an island.

"Santa Prisca is an island that was once the location of a prison called Peña Duro which held the most vicious criminals on this coast before being shut down for illegal experimentations used on the inmates. The abandoned prison was later turned into a factory by a man named Bane," An image of a muscular masked man of Spaniard descent appeared "From what I gathered he was once a prisoner of the island for most of his natural life as well as a test subject for the Vemon formula and has made the island his base of operation for the neo steroid drug."

"Any possibility that we can fast forward through the history lesson?" Artemis asked and got a chuckle from Grant.

"Sure thing Archer Girl," Cheshire chuckles at the nickname her irritated sister was given and glared at the former shadow "Apparently the island was taken over by group of cultists we know as the Cult of the Kobra." He finished.

"Oh great the self-proclaimed living God has taken over the island. I knew I should've finished him off back in Blud Haven when he was recruiting new members and performing ritual sacrifices." Naruto muttered since the man set the underground cathedral to self-destruct after taking the man's arm and cutting his forces down to a minimum.

"Yeah and let's not forget he placed a bounty on your head for nearly taking his head off buddy. I just wish I was there to see you lop his arm off." Red X commented. Arashikage grinned under his mask and eyesmiles.

Oh don't worry I got the arm hanging on my mantel as a trophy," He joked before getting serious "Do you have any idea why he's interested in the Venom?"

Red X shook his head. " No clue but whatever it is it can't be good so I suggest we get a move on."

"Yeah but first big brother how do you know so much about Santa Prisca's history? I thought it was classified as top secret?" Rose questioned and knew her brother was grinning behind his mask.

"I didn't learn hacking just for the fun of it sis and Dad was one hell of an instructor." He answered "So what's the plan mister super ninja?" 

As he placed the portable projector on the ground, the map grew and revealed a more distinguished form of the island while Naruto studied it for a few seconds. "Since the factory is located right in the center of the island it's possible Kobra's security would be guarding the front and the sides and leave several small squads to patrol the routes around it as a precaution and alert the base should they spot any intruders."

"And by doing that, they'll be spreading their forces out with a few guards patrolling the major key points in the factory." Artemis surmised and got a nod from Rose.

"And let's not forget the possibility of Kobra hiring heavy hitters to protect the factory and the Venom so we may encounter some mercenaries or meta-humans who are under his payroll." Ravage stated.

"So our best option is to keep to the shadows and avoid confrontation for now." Cheshire finished and got a nod from X.

"Correct so just to be safe, we'll spit up. Cheshire you and Artemis will take the eastern sector since the jungle fauna is more dense and larger you'll be able to easily blend in with your surroundings without being noticed and keep an eye out for any patrols. Ravager and X will take the western sector and take down any squads in order to minimize the security." He instructed.

"What about you Kage?" Ravager asked.

"I'll be searching for a clear route directly towards the factory and once that's done, I'll contact you all and we'll regroup at my location and X are you positive no one can hack into our wireless frequencies?" Kage asked and got a nod.

"Positive, I tested these babies and they are full proof and can't even be shut down by radio jammers if there is one inside the factory." He assured the ninja who nodded in satisfactory.

"Good, now move out." Artemis and Jade took off into the east section, Red X and Rose teleport away and Naruto leaps off in the middle of the forest.

**Eastern Sector**

Cheshire was on top of a tree branch scanning the area with the built in thermal scanners in her mask, searching for any forms of footprints or body signatures. Artemis was blending in with the fauna and moving silently on the ground with her bow and arrow ready. She goes behind a large tree and peeks over it before looking up at her older sibling who does a gesture saying the coast was clear and they could move ahead, getting a nod from her and they move forward.

**Western Sector**

The Wilson Siblings were watching a small squad of Kobra goons patrolling the jungle wielding Famas machine guns. Red X pulls out a round circular device and brings his arm back, waiting for the group to get closer to the middle. Ravager glances at her brother and nods, resulting in him throwing the smoke pellet towards the cultists.

A smoke screen exploded around them, causing the goons to cough out as the smokescreen blocked out their vision. The master thief watched as his sister leapt into the smog and beats the group down before the smoke cleared revealing their fallen forms and Ravager clapping the dust off her hands. "Nice work sis, couldn't have done any better." Grant commented as he landed next to her.

"Stop kissing up and help me tie these clowns up before more come around." She says but smiles at the small praise her brother gives her.

"Sure thing."

**With Naruto**

Arashikage was dashing through the forest like blur, stopping every few seconds to check if the route to the factory was clear. He was about to dash off again but stopped when he heard gunfire. "That's not coming from where Jade or Artemis are or near Rose and Grant's location."

"_Kage do you hear gunfire?" _Ravager asked through the communicator in his ear which he taps and nods.

"Yeah but it's far from where you and the others are located." He replied back.

"_Should we regroup?" _

"If possible meet up with Artemis and Cheshire. I'll catch up after finding the source of the gunfire and who else is on this island aside from us." Arashikage answered.

"_Looks like the Snake Hunt's been put on hold for now bro."_ Red X commented and got a chuckle from Naruto.

"Seems that way X. I'll contact you guys once I find the source of whatever's causing chaos without inviting us to help out." Afterwards Naruto shimmers away in a gust of wind to his next destination.

**And Cut! I know what you guys are thinking. Sportsmaster being Naruto's informant in the activities of The Light? It's crazy! Well not in my fic because from the Young Justice fics I read a few involving Sportmaster or Lawrence Crock not being a conceited and arrogant ass like he is in the Canon and if possible read the fic called knight or put in paring for Lawrence/Paula C and you'll understand. **

**Also regarding Naruto's abilities in the fic, he's not going to reveal all of his skills in the ninja arts and does hold back a great deal of his strength unless he's facing guys like Darkseid, Doomsday, Brainiac, Ultraman, or even Amazo. Basically he's doing what Nadara did in the manga when fighting the five kages, only revealing a small minimum of his true strength as he fights the strongest leaders of their respective village. **

**Aside from that Naruto is powerful but shows restraint since he's the successor of the Rikudo Sennin and vessel for the newly reformed Jubi (Oh Spoilers LOL!). Now if anyone has any suggestions for who else should join this group Naruto is forming I'm all ears and until then, Read Review, and have an awesome day^^. **


	9. Snake Hunt pt 2

**Young Justice: Arashikage**

**Hey fans it's me again with another chapter for Young Justice Arashikage. Before I get started I have to say that I'm impressed with all of the positive intake a lot of fans have given this fic especially when it comes to Naruto and his abilities. As I said in the last chapter, Naruto will be revealing his powers little by little as it makes the story more interesting and it's something that'll put the Justice League and The Light on edge due to Naruto possessing abilities that would possibly make him one of the strongest characters on the planet and possibly listed as one of the strongest in the DC Universe but somewhere under the New Gods like High Father and Darkseid.**

**Also as a heads up I will be adding mixes of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited in the picture especially the JLU version of Joker since the on in the YJ Series was extremely disappointing I mean seriously he looked like a 70's reject for goodness sake and the producers killed his image as a major super villain -_- **

**Ranting aside For Naruto's group name I've decided to go with The Outsiders. I know it's a group created by batman in the comics but the name just seems to fit since they deal with Justice in a manner the Justice League wouldn't have the balls to do especially Superman. Not to say anything negative but honestly even Marvel Heroes have had to kill as a last resort but that doesn't make them monsters.**

**Okay I'm done with the ranting for now so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Justice League, Young Justice, or Naruto except for the characters, weapons, bloodlines, and abilities I create.**

**Chapter 9: Snake Hunt pt. 2**

Naruto frowned underneath his mask as he witnessed the scene of the Kobra Cults and Bane's group engaging in gunfire until Kid Flash came tumbling down in the middle causing them to halt their battle for a few seconds and then fire on him. As he escaped, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin appeared to help their comrade by taking down both groups with Aqualad appearing last and knocking out a Kobra agent that tried to get away.

He lets out a sigh and brushes his hair back in an annoyed fashion. "Great the Little Leaguers are here. Things just got more complicated." He Shunshins into the jungle while the young heroes discuss how to proceed with their covert mission.

**Meanwhile**

Ravager, Cheshire, Artemis, and Red X met up at a small clearing where Naruto appeared in a gust of wind. "Took you long enough Arashi." X commented as he folded his arms.

"We've got a problem." The blonde ninja informs to the others.

"What kind of problem? Did anyone see you?" Ravager asked and got a negative shake as her answer.

"No but the Little Leaguers are here on the island." He answered getting confused looks from Cheshire, Artemis, and X.

"Who?"

"Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, a female Martian, and the miniature version of Superman Ravager and I met in Cadmus." Naruto answered.

Rose however palmed her face and shook her head. "Well that's just great…" She muttered.

"Are they gonna cause us some problems on this mission?" X asked. He knew about each of the sidekicks of the league due to some past encounters with them except for the Female Martian and what Kage stated Superman Junior. If they had someone like that in a jungle then that is spelling disaster considering his abilities.

"Definitely, I don't know what their objective is on the island but it'll jeopardize our objective." Naruto answers. "Red X how close are we to the factory?" The master thief checked his built in GPS and searched for the closest route around the factory.

"Very close if we continue to go through this route."

"Good let's move out."

**Factory**

Two Kobra's were guarding the back door of the factory, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. One of them grunted in pain and reached behind his neck and pulls out a dart of some sorts before collapsing. "What the-ugh!" the second guard was hit in the back of neck by a senbon and dropped to the ground as well. Cheshire and Naruto hopped out of the trees and landed in front of the unconscious guard and said former Shadow was putting the blow dart back in her belt. "You'd think that an extremist organization would have more security." Cheshire said as the others joined up.

"No kidding, you'd at least expect them to have laser trip wires, motion sensing mines, or even gun turrets." X replied as he pulled a lock pick out and unlocks the door knob and opening it carefully. He peaks in and taps a button on the side of his visors which glowed red before fading. "Area's clear."

They each enter in silently with Rose and Artemis dragging the unconscious bodies in and closing the door behind them. They ventured through the factory silently, keeping a sharp eye out for any Kobra soldiers. Arashikage looks up to see a surveillance room connected to several catwalks and has everyone stop.

"There's the control center. Cheshire, X take care of it." He ordered.

"No problem." X shimmers away and Cheshire jumps onto a large pipe and dashes into the shadows. Red X was the first to appear on the rooftop of the control room with Cheshire landing lightly beside him and noticed a Kobra grunt typing on the computer. Cheshire was reaching for one of her Sais only to pause when she saw a Batarang land next to the man and released sleeping gas, rendering him conscious and saw Robin enter to room and hack into the computer. "Aw come on I was gonna do that." He mutters when Kid Flash Zips into the room.

"Can you hear them through the sound proof glass?" Cheshire asked the master thief.

"Yep, just give me a sec." He leans over the glass window and plants a small device on the surface before pulling himself back up and pulls out a Cryptographic Sequencer.

"You're just jock full of toys aren't you?" Cheshire teased.

Red X looks up at her and eye smiles behind his visor. "One of the perks of being a Master Thief. That and I'm always be prepared." 

He turned the dial up so that they could hear the conversation between Robin and Kid Flash.

_"What you've got?"_

_"Chemical formulas."_

_"I'm guessing it involves Venom." _

"No kidding Sherlock." X mutters only for Cheshire to shush him.

_"That one's Venom and the other one's… wow, the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." _

Jade narrows her eyes in suspicion since she heard of the formula when it was in its prototype stage a few years back when she was with The Shadows.

_"Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juices are three times stronger than Venom." _

_"But, how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?" _

_"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier, using the Cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super formula."  
_

Red X turns the device off after hearing enough of the conversation and taps his communicator. "Did you guys get all of that?" X asked his teammates.

"_Yeah and now we know why Kobra took over. Using Venom is bad enough and from what dad told me, the Blockbuster serum was once a secret project in the Military Branch the higher ups wanted to use in order to create super soldiers but it was put on hold due to not having the correct formulas and the ill effects it caused."_

"So it's possible that these buyers want this new formula for unknown means and Kobra possibly wants to use whatever he's not selling to create his own army of mutant soldiers and then sell it on the black market." Cheshire deduced.

"_For the love of Kami these Villains are all the same," _Naruto muttered in annoyance _"Seriously you would think they'd try something new and less predictable."_

"_Is this coming from experience?" _Artemis asked.

"_Artemis in my world I have fought psychos, saved countries from power hungry madmen, took on an organization of ninja that would give the Justice League a definite run for their money, and defeated demons the size of skyscrapers that could reduce a city into a barren wasteland." _Arashikage commented.

"_Sounds like you had a blast in your world Arashi." _Cheshire remarked and got a chuckle from him.

"_It was except for nearly dying on several occasions, really wasn't a fan of that but hey it comes with the job."_ The sound of gunfire could be heard from a distance, resulting in Robin and Kid Flash leaving the control room.

"_Hey sis I'll bet you 3 grand if you can guess who caused that?" _Rose however snorted and shook her head.

"_Sorry bro but I don't take sucker bets."_ She replied back in a joking manner.

"_So what's the plan?"_ Atermis asked.

"_X you and Cheshire will gather the data on this Kobra venom while me Artemis, and Ravager scout up ahead."_ Kage instructed.

"_No fair you three always get the fun parts of the mission." _Cheshire whined, folding her arms in a childish manner and pouted while hearing Artemis chuckle through her communicator.

"_What is it with your family and violence?"_ Red X questioned only to get smacked in the back of the head by the Ex Shadow. _"__Ow! Damn it Jade did Rose teach you that?"_

"_Jade give him another smack for me." _She requested and smiles when she hears him smack her brother again and heard him cry out again.

"_Let's get a move on people and wait until after the mission to smack X around." _

"_Dude I thought we were boys."_ X muttered but then got back to the system for more info and pulling out a flash drive to store the files in.

**Meanwhile**

"Destroy them!" Kobra ordered and his men took aim and fired at the intruders consisting of Aqualad and Superboy but Bane disappeared after attacking a few guards. Aqualad drew his water bearers and formed a water shield that would deflect the bullets and used the other as a mid-ranged weapon, shooting water bullets and knocking down several of Kobra's men while Superboy engaged Mammoth in hand to hand combat.

From the beams, Artemis, Ravager, and Arashikage were running across the shadows that covered their forms and stopped to see the fight. Artemis narrowed her eyes as she saw Sportsmaster watching the scene and seemed to be eyeing a distortion in the air and noticed that it was sending some of the reinforcements flying across the room.

The man narrowed his eyes and reached into his belt and pulls out a cylindrical item that took the shape of a Javelin. He reared his arm back and threw it at the distortion but Artemis pulls out her bow and a regular arrow, takes aim, and fires at the descending projectile that was head towards Miss Martian's invisible form.

M'Gann turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw the javelin fly towards her only to get sliced in half by a descending arrow that landed beside Sportsmaster's form. His eyes widened for a few seconds but return to normal when he recognized the arrow and looks to see a shadowed figure disappearing. Robin and Kid Flash were running across the catwalk to assist their comrades but the Boy Wonder stops when he sees Kobra and smirks while the speedster goes to assist Kaldur and M'gann.

Arashikage also noticed Kobra and narrowed his eyes at the Albino man who along with Shimmer were secretly retreating from the battle. "Typical, retreat while the pawns to the work," He said to himself and turns to Artemis and Ravage. "I'm going to go pay the snake a visit. Inform me when X and Jade get the data and I'll meet up."

"Break a leg." Ravager replied, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"I'll do more than that." He said before vanishing.

**With Kobra**

Kobra and Shimmer were outside the factory near the chopper Sportsmaster took to the island and the pale man frowned when Robin lands in front of him and his subordinate. "Batman must be desperate to send his whelp after me." He said, not the least bit interested in dealing with the Boy Wonder.

Robin however smirks at his adversary. "What's wrong Kobi? You look disconcerted." Robin taunted but got no reaction from the man.

"I'll say." Arashikage landed in between the young hero and villain and their eyes widened as they saw the super ninja.

Kobra's expression shifted from its blank expression to one of fury and hatred. "You…" He snarled out as anger flashed in his eyes.

"You again?" Robin said in surprise and but narrowed his eyes at the blonde ninja.

"Hello Boy Wonder how's the ego? Still sore from that scuffle in Gotham?" He questioned but Robin said nothing and kept a miffed expression. "And Kobra, I see you replace the arm I took with a new one?"

The man clenched his fist as he glared at Arashi. "Yes I seem to recall that encounter. Perhaps I'll take that along with your head as compensation." Robin glanced at them and raised a brow under his mask.

"You guys have some type of History?" he asked

"Yeah a while back in Blud Haven I tried to take his head but got his arm instead but now I intend to finish what I started because the only way to kill a snake is to take off its head." He said in a cold tone and drew a Tri Pronged Kunai.

"Unlikely, Shimmer take them." He ordered. She nodded and dashed towards Arashi and throws a punch at them, only for Naruto to simply backhand her into the chopper, getting a scowl from the man.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Kobra."

"Indeed," A smirk crossed his face as he brought his arm up and snapped his fingers. From the shadows, two hulking figures walked around the chopper and stopped behind Kobra, revealing themselves to be mutated humans like Mammoth was "I think these will be more than enough to deal with you and the boy," He backs away as the hulking mutants snarl menacingly "Take care of them."

"Oh no you don't." Robin tries to go after him only to leap back as one of the beasts attempt to squash him.

Arashi says nothing and summons Samehada. "This won't take long."

"_Robin, we're retreating meet up with us at the tunnel." _Kaldur informed the protégé of the dark knight. Robin frown, glancing between the Mutants and Naruto and lets out a reluctant sigh.

"_Fine."_ He mutteres mentally before pulling out a smoke pellet and throws it to the ground, creating a wall of smoke. Arashi notices but shrugs it off.

"Oh well more fun for me, now who's first?" The two mutants roar and charge at the blonde who slowly reached for the hilt of the bandaged blade who gurgles in excitement. "That's right buddy, were about to spill some blood." The beasts leapt at the ninja as he placed his hand around the hilt as they descended towards him.

**Meanwhile**

X and Cheshire manage to get enough data on the formula and the thief places it in a pocket of his utility belt until the entire place shook violently. "Whoa! Arashi sure knows how to shake things up." He commented.

Cheshire smiles under her mask and nods in agreement. "And that's putting it literally. So do we got everything?"

"Yep, let's go."

Back outside the factory Kobra scowls as he saw the bloody, broken, and unconscious forms of his creations in a crater. "What a disappointment," he muttered and turned to Sportsmaster who exited the cockpit.

"The chopper was sabotaged," He informed the albino man, "Possibly by Robin or that ninja."

Shimmer manage to regain herself after being knocked out so easily and stood beside her master while a couple of his men approached him.

"My Lord should we send out a search party to apprehend the intruders?" The foot soldier asked only to cringe when Kobra glared at him.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us eventually but for now find the problem to the chopper and prepare to load the shipment." He ordered and glanced at the Kobra Venom enhanced mutants on the ground. "And clean up this mess."

Sportsmaster glanced at the fallen beasts and back at Kobra. "I take it they were merely test subjects? Your clients won't be too pleased if the serum proves to be faulty." He questioned.

"No need to worry, they were simply by products. Mammoth is the true success to the formula and I didn't expect them to take down that accursed ninja." He informed the Supervillain.

"For your sake Lord Kobra the formula better prove to be successful." He warned the man before they headed into the factory.

Back in the forest Ravager, Artemis, Cheshire and Red X met up and Arashikage appeared before them, shouldering Samehada and the Master Thief was the first to recognize the blood stains on his flak jacket and coat. "Do I even want to know whose blood you got on your outfit?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Just dealt with some test subjects injected with Kobra Venom." Arashi replied like it was no big deal and the sword gurgled in glee, causing Artemis to look crept out.

"Did that… sword just growl?" She questioned and again Samehada's bandage form squirmed and gurgles.

"Yes she's did and almost chewed Rose's arm off a few years back." He replied as the sword hissed in agreement.

"I've got the teeth marks to prove it." Ravager said as she glared at Samehada. "So did you get the data X?"

Red X nodded and pulls the flash drive out. "Yep, got everything in this little drive and the only thing we need to get is a sample to study."

"Don't worry I got that handled." Arashikage informed his group who each gave him a questioning look. "Trust me, I've got this." He assured them but Ravager didn't look too convinced.

"The last time you said that the top of an underground facility collapsed on us." She commented.

"Yeah and I came close to drowning." Red X replied back, getting a sweat drop from the blonde.

"And I was almost mauled to death by two lions." Cheshire says and now Arashikage was looking sheepish. "Artemis you might want to step away unless you want that tree to fall on you." Said arrow user shifted away from him and stood next to X while taking in her surroundings.

"Okay are you all done because I'm not the poster child for unforeseen events." Arashi questioned

"Did I mention I almost drowned?" A tick mark formed on the back of his head and Naruto glared back at the Master Thief.

"Grant shut up or I'll kill you." He threatened while Jade and Artemis snickered. "And if you two don't stop laughing I'll tell them your most embarrassing moments especially yours Jade." This caused them to stop and avert their gaze from his especially Jade who was happy she was wearing a whole mask.

"Anyways, aside from encountering the Pale Snake, I also saw the Boy Wonder, meaning that he along with his group are possibly after the same thing." He theorized.

"So do we have any other option aside from sticking to the shadows?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, we attack." Arashi answered. "Kobra may have numbers but not the manpower and that is his major flaw."

"You must be a riot at parties dude, so how should we go about attacking Kobra and his goons?" X asked his leader.

"Simple , we're gonna get the little leaguers to help us." He answered.

"And how pray tell are you convince those goody goodies to help us _Leader_?" Ravager questioned as she folded her arms under her chest only to see him eye smile.

"Oh I can be very convincing, and you're proof of that Rose." He said but used a teasing tone in her name. Artemis and Jade blushed slightly at the innuendo while X had a disgusted look under his mask.

"Okay that is something I didn't need to know." Grant muttered. Rose simply smiled and walked past him.

"And I can say the same for you Naruto." She whispered and smirks when he jumps slightly due to pinching his rear and leaving him shocked at the reaction she took while X snickers

"I thought I'd never see the day when Naruto got outfoxed and by my sister no less, the world must be ending." X joked.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and glared at X. "Go raid an Antique Store Wilson." He snapped back only to get a laugh from the guy.

**Meanwhile**

The Team manage to escape from the Cults through the tunnels which Superboy caved in to keep Mammoth from going after them and after dubbing Aqualad as their leader and headed out of the tunnels, they encountered Bane who attempted to kill them with some C4 that he placed around the exit and with the detonator in his hand to make them go off but Kid Flash took it from him. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to restrain him in mid air and released him, dropping the man into Superboy's fist and knocked him.

"Now that the Luchadore is knocked out how are we gonna stop this shipment from going down?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Perhaps I could help." Robin scowls as he saw Arashikage walk out of the shadows with his arms folded.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

The blonde ninja raised a brow from the look of annoyance on Robin's face and inwardly chuckled. "Relax Boy Wonder I'm not here fight, I'm here to help."

"I think you helped us quite enough we can handle ourselves." Robin said in an irritated tone, getting confused looks from the female Martian who glanced back at Arashikage and Robin's scowling face.

"Ummm did I miss something?" Miss Martian asked.

"Long story short me and a partner were doing some 'cleaning up' in Gotham, we ran into the dynamic duo, had a little face off, and Hinadori (Baby Bird) here got put to sleep and now his ego is bruised." Arashi explained and smirks under his mask when Robin's eye twitch.

"Hina what now?" Kid Flash asked.

"He called him a baby bird in Japanese." Superboy replied and raised a brow when most of them looked at him "What? Cadmus programmed all forms of historical knowledge into my brain."

"The point is we don't need help from the likes of you and I had Kobra right where I wanted him until you showed up." Robin argued.

Kage sighs and shakes his head in annoyance "Okay one lose the childish attitude just because you got smacked around a bit, it happens. Two Kobra's mutated pets would've ripped you apart had I not showed up and three… are you height challenged?"

Kid Flash snorted at the jab from his best friend's height but turned his head the other way when Robin glared at him and was about to retort, only for Aqualad to place a hand on his shoulder. "Now is not the time for past conflicts Robin, we have a mission to finish."

"True but the last time we got assisted, we nearly got blown to smithereens." The speedster informed the Atlantean.

"True but that was your own fault for trusting a guy like Bane especially you Boy Wonder."Arashi chastised and ignored the glare he got. "I on the other hand have no vendetta against you or the Justice League so I won't stab you in the back despite my profession and the same goes for my teammates."

Ravager was next to land walk out of the shadows as was Cheshire, and Artemis with Red X appearing via teleportation, causing Robin's eyes to widen.

"Red X?" Robin said in a surprised tone. The Master Thief turned his gaze at Robin and waved.

"Long time, no see kid. Is Batman still holding your hand or are you finally allowed to leave the Bat Cave by yourself?" He teased.

Kid Flash on the other hand was eying Artemis. "Hey gorgeous, you a Green Arrow fan?" he asked with a flirtatious grin on her face but Artemis gave him a blank look.

"No and I'm not interested in you, despite your Heroics being played on television." She replied back and got a shrug from the speedster.

"Too bad, you're missing out babe." He responded back smugly. Artemis however narrowed her eyes as he started to eye her figure some more.

"Don't call me babe and if you don't avert your gaze from my body you'll be 'The Fastest Kid Alive' with a limp." She threatened.

"Focus people or did you all forget what our top priority is?" Naruto informed.

"Yeah _our_ priority is this covert mission and I don't trust you-"

"Even though I not only saved your lives not only in Cadmus but also when that Android was gonna turn you and your team into French Toast?" Arashikage questioned "And as far as I'm concerned you owe me."

Robin sputtered at what he said, unable to make a sentence due to the blonde ninja's counter argument.

"He's right, we do owe him Robin no matter how much we try to deny it for saving our lives." Aqualad says.

"B-but"

"I have to agree with Aqualad on this Robin." Superboy countered.

"It wouldn't be so bad to team up with them just this once." Miss Martian stated.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head and sighs. "Gotta go with Aqualad on this Rob, sorry." Realizing that he was outvoted he lets out a defeated sigh.

"Fine we'll team up… for now." He says giving Arashi one more heated glare and goes into mission mode. "So what's the plan?"

**Back at the Factory**

The Helicopter blades were whirling around slowly but steadily, showing that the chopper was fully functioning. Several Kobra guards were stationed around the entrance and Heliport and one of the soldiers approached him and Sportsmaster who had the samples in his hands and the shipments in the cargo hold. "The Helicopter is operational exalted one." The grunt replied with a bow, getting a nod of approval from his master.

"Then my work here is done." Sportsmaster says and head to the chopper until a black blur knocks down two of the Kobra grunts and a third takes fire, only for the blur to easily evade the bullets and takes him down as well.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra yelled and Sportsmaster takes off towards the chopper. Three red shuriken land behind several cultists, beeping for a few seconds and then explode, sending the grunts flying and hitting the ground hard.

"What the?" One grunt shouts out in surprise unaware of Red X appearing behind him and knocks out with a hard Karate chop to the next. One spun around attempted to fire at him but a blade cuts the rifle in half courtesy of Ravager who knocks him out with a spin kick and dashes at two armed guards who were firing at KF and takes them out with a combo of punches and kicks.

Superboy lands hard on the ground behind two Grunts who are sent flying from the shockwave and grins at Mammoth. "Rematch?" he taunted, getting a snarl from the mutant. He charges at Superboy while kid flash bypasses him and knocks out another Kobra worshiper. When Mammoth gets close enough, he roars out in surprise as a large torrent of water hits him and sends him skidding back. "Sorry maybe next time." The clone replied as Aqualad pushes him back using the water bearers while his tattoos glowed.

Supberboy looks around for any stragglers, unaware that Sportsmaster was sneaking behind him with a plasma rifle aimed and his back. He fires a red bolt and smirks when he cries out in surprise and stumbles forward while the masked man fires several more rounds that make Superboy stumble forward several more times.

He was about to fire another round but his senses alerted him to danger and avoids having his head impaled by a Sai that got embedded into the hull of the chopper. He turned his head only to be on the receiving end of an aerial spin kick that made him stumble back as Cheshire landed and drew her other Sai.

"Hello _dad_." Cheshire spoke with venom in her voice. Sportsmaster rubs his jaw but then smirks under his mask.

"Hello little girl, did you come all this way just to say hi?" He asked in a gruff and arrogant tone.

"Yeah and to carve my name into your hide." She said back as she pulled her hand back, using the invisible wire to pull her other Sai back into her hand and glances back at Superboy. "Go help your friends, he's mine." The clone blinks but nods and leaps off to help the others.

"If that's the you want it Jade, then I'll play with you for a bit." He says and draws one of his Javelins from his belt while Jade rushes at him with the intent to kill him.

While this happened an invisible Miss Martian was in the chopper and plants an explosive in the shipment and sets it on active with the light blinking red. Kobra was scowling as he saw his men fall before him by the combined forces of the young heroes and anti-heroes. He moved back to avoid being ensnared by some bolas that caught shimmer and knocked her down while Robin landed before him, smirking. "I know you don't like getting your hands dirty but"

"True," Kobra removed his cape which dropped to the ground, revealing his muscular form to the Boy Wonder "But sometimes even a God must step to conquer." He declared but hisses when a Kunai slashes his cheek and hits the ground.

"Last I checked Kobra Gods didn't bleed when you cut them." Arashikage said as he stood before the man with Samehada unwrapped, revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth and growled at the pale man. "You remember Samehada right? The sword that took your left arm?" Robin had to hold in a shiver as the sentient blade salivated and saw its tongue roll out. "And from her reaction, she likes the way you taste, which is bad for you."

"I will kill you for that humiliation." Kobra swore and stopped an aerial kick from Robin and tossed him over his head before rushing at Arashikage. Said ninja smirks under his mask and swings Samehada underneath his legs with said blade opening its maw took take one of his legs but Kobra leaps over the blade and descends towards him with his fist reared back but gets repelled back by an unknown force that sends him flying back and into a steel door. He grits his teeth from the pain as he felt several of his bones crack but rolls away as Samehada's 'face' slams into his previous location and Arashi pulls the sword back while it ripped the steel out with its teeth, chewing it up and spitting it put in disgust.

"What's the matter _Lord_ Kobra? I thought you were gonna repay me for taking your arm the last time we met?" Kage taunted as Kobra growled at him and grunts out in pain as he is hit by several birdarangs and uses his arm to block the rest.

"What's wrong Kobi? Feeling the Aster?" Robin said as he threw another Batarang which Kobra catch and crushed the weapon in his hands. Samehada hisses in glee as she was gonna attempt to attack him again.

"Hold on girl, since the Hebi's getting his hands dirty I might as well do the same." She growls in disappointment and whines getting a sigh from her master. "I'll give you two large steaks after the mission's over okay?" Samehada grins happily before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

"Ready for round two?" He challenged and his answer was the man rushing him again with a right hook to the face but he easily sidesteps it and stops a reversal heel kick with his forearm.

"Hold still!" He bellowed as he swings out at the blonde who ducks and strikes him in side with a vicious elbow strike and hears some ribs break. Kobra coughs up some blood and is struck in the face with a high kick and stumbles back clutching his bleeding and broken nose.

"That's three ribs and your nose I broke. I wonder how many bones I can break before I go for your neck?" Arashi wondered as he cracked his knuckles. Robin however didn't know whether to be impressed or scared.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster was on the defensive as Jade attacked him with a series of mixed punches and kicks and couldn't help but be impressed with how much she progressed. "You're getting slow Old Man." Cheshire taunted as she threw a palm strike to his face but he maneuvers around it and pulls a surprised Jade into a Full Nelson.

"But you're getting sloppy, I taught you better than that." He chastised as she struggled under his strength. Using her speed and flexibility, Cheshire swung her lower body upwards, freeing herself from his grip and kicks off his back, making him stumble a little.

"Yes you did but now it's time to end this." She said as she drew her Sais, unaware that her father had pulled a flash bomb from his belt.

"Maybe next time little girl." He said and threw a flash bomb that released a flash light, forcing Jade to cover her eyes and walk backwards from the blinding light, hearing the blades rotate and the chopper to take off. As her vision cleared, she looked up at the Helicopter's retreating form and taps her comlink.

"Do it."

Artemis was watching from a tree and pulls out a detonator switch and presses the red button. In the helicopter the light on the C4 blinks red a few times before blinking green and releases an explosion in the cargo hold, destroying the shipment of Kobra Venom and spinning the chopper out of control. Sportmaster pulls the joystick up to regain control as his means of transportation descends upon the factory but fails so with no other option he pulls open the door hatch and dives out of the chopper, releasing his parachute as he headed into the jungle.

The chopper crashes into the factory and causes a great explosion that lights up the night and a restrained Bane seethed as his base was destroyed.

Kobra was furious due to the burn marks, cuts, and nasty bruises he was sporting while Arashikage wasn't harmed whatsoever while Robin remained in his fighting stance. Everyone else joined up with them and had Kobra outnumbered. "This victory means nothing, I will return and you all will face my wrath." He swore as he moved backwards into the flora with Robin going after him but frowns when he realizes Kobra was gone.

"Well this was a fun evening," Ravager, X, Artemis, and Cheshire gather around Arashi "Later kids and tell Batman I said hey." With that, they vanished in a flash of yellow and were gone from sight.

"…So who's gonna explain all of this to Batman?" KF asked.

"The leader who by vote happens to be Aqualad." Robin replied before chuckling.

**In the Jungle**

Sportsmaster lands on the ground after removing the parachute and pulls out two ampules and inspects them before grabbing one of them and tossing it to a shadowed figure who caught it. "There I got your sample of the formula, happy?"

"Yeah I'll be sure to contact you as soon as possible for our next course of action." Arashikage replied as he pockets the sample.

"You do realize when Artemis and Jade find out about this, you're a dead man right?" Sportsmaster questioned in an amused tone, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Artemis I can deal with but Jade is a different story and will probably kill me in any way she can, so do you need a ride back?"

"Nope, got a back chopper near the shores just in case, later…partner."

**And Cut! Here's the new chap folks. Give me your opinion, suggestions for the next chapter, or who should be in this group Naruto is creating and until then, peace out^^.**


End file.
